Family
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Adam and his group come to Toronto so he can be with Fiona. Secrets come up from their childhoods and with them comes drama.  How will they react?  Sequel to Wolf Pack.  Eclare in it, too.
1. Getting Release

**Alright the sequel to Wolf Pack. I got a lot of reviews begging me for this so here you go.**

It had been a month since New York and everything was pretty normal. School had started for about a week and most of them had just found something to keep their minds off Vince. Drew and Bianca stayed with each other a lot, protecting one another.

It had been a hard and long summer for everyone. Dealing with wolves, and gangs, and parental control. It was nice to have everything be okay.

Fiona parents objected to Fiona talking to Adam over the rest of the summer, but wasn't going to stop her. They didn't want to make her life harder. They knew about the night she got drunk and that she had given up her virginity to Adam. They knew it was hard for her to be without him.

Declan had gone back to New York for school and Fiona's parents had to travel for their jobs, so Fiona wasn't held back by family. She could talk to Adam all day if she wanted. Of coarse school did get in the way, so it wasn't all that easy.

Fiona was currently staring into space, dreaming of Adam. They had only had sex once, but it was a night to remember. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering to what other times could be like for her and him. What he could do, or what she could do. She would lay awake thinking. Her mind raced o so many places she could get into deep thought about one idea.

"Fiona!" Fiona snapped up and looked at Holly J, her best friend.

"Sorry, I was-"

"Thinking about Adam." Holly J finished.

"Yeah." Holly J sighed.

"Fi, I know you miss him, but we have to do this project."

"Sorry, I just can't get him off my mind."

"Got some pent up needs, huh?" Fiona looked up and then looked back down, ashamed. "Hay you don't have to be embarrassed. I get it. Adam is the only boyfriend you've had that isn't gay or abusive."

"That, and I love him. I can't believe I had amazing sex once and now my lover is miles away. Who does that happen to?"

"People who date a werewolf." Fiona glared at her.

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't one."

"I think he sometimes wishes that, too."

"The Pack is holding him there and I want him to break free, and be with me."

"Nice rhyme."

"Holly J."

"Fiona, it's his life."

"And I'm apart of it."

"You really do need some release, don't you?"

"Y y y y e e e s s s!" Fiona sounded out every letter and whined.

"Ever thought of..."

"No! I can't even imagine doing that to myself!"

"Well, you can't think of it, because you don't know what to expect. Of coarse it's going to seem gross."

"Speaking from experience?" Fiona grinned.

"Maybe. Get this paper done." Holly J got up and left.

00000000000

Fiona was home on her computer typing her project. A screen popped up for a web-cam chat. She smiled thinking it was Adam, but when it popped open it was Terri.

"Oh, Terri. It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, sorry, you were expecting Adam. He told me to tell you that he's is training Chris to pounce on helpless bugs. He's five now, so it's time he started learning to hunt something."

"Oh, well, that's nice. I kind of wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"So, how do you get release?"

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"Because Adam is gone and I need a release."

"Masturbation?"

"Okay, anything but that."

"Well, I read."

"Read?"

"Like raw romance novels."

"I'm not going to go out and buy books in-front of everyone."

"Well, there's this great new thing called the Internet." Terri faked excitement.

"Really? Where do I go on the Internet?" Fiona faked excitement, too.

"Well, I go on FanFiction. You can read about your favorite couples in TV shows doing it."

"Really?"

"Yep. That's how I get my release."

"Thanks Terri. See ya."

"Bye."

Fiona logged off of the chat room and saved her paper. She went and found the site, figuring out how to find her favorite couples and began to read M rated stories.

**Just wanted to get you caught up on how the rest of the summer went for them, and inside Fiona's mind. If you didn't read the first story Wolf Pack that might be a good idea. Don't know if it will matter. I take notes of things I want in the story and the rest I just go with.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Back Together

**I've updated again! I have off the next Friday and then the next and, then I think the next.**

Fiona layed in bed the next night. Imagining Adam and her doing the things she read in her stories. She got hot and squirmed around, rubbing her legs together. It was nights like this that made her want to please herself, but she couldn't get the weird and awkward images out of her head if she did.

Fiona rolled over and picked up her phone. She waited as the line rung and she tapped her finger on the wooden nightstand.

"What's happening hot stuff?" Adam put emphasis on the 'H's'.

"Nothing, just having a hard time getting to sleep." Fiona answered.

"Would it help if I were there?" Fiona smiled and walked to her window.

"Are you outside my condo?"

"No. But I'd love to be. You seem so horny right now."

"I might be. Maybe you should get your ass over here, and find out."

"Tempting, but I got stuff to do here."

"Will you ever have time?"

"I will soon."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

"How long?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Does anything matter?"

"You do." Fiona smiled.

"I really miss you." Fiona said, sadly.

"I miss you, too." there was a silence as they both thought about how much they wanted to be with each other and couldn't. "So I hear Terri gave you a site to look at. One that could help you to get release."

"You heard correctly."

"Did you try in out?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?" Fiona could hear the flirt in his voice.

"It helped."

"What did you read about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Hot...stuff."

"Like a warm, moist tongue traveling up your ear? A guy whispering soft, dirty things in you ear, while his steamy breath hits the shell of your ear?" Fiona breath slowed down as she listened to Adam's description. "Read anything like that?"

"No, but I wish I had. Probably would have helped out more."

"I can keep going if you want."

"Maybe later, I have to go to sleep. Bye Adam."

"Bye princess."

00000000000

Fiona, like everyone else, watched as the clock ticked by slowly. All were waiting for the hand to strike 3:00 so they could go and be free for a long four day weekend.

_RING! RING! RING!_

Everyone pushed their desks away from them and ran out the door. Some papers and other things being left behind.

Fiona rushed to the doors, wanting to go home and talk to Adam. Fiona was a few steps away when Holly J stepped in-front of her, and she almost ran her over. Fiona stared wide-eyed, while Holly J stood in-front of her smiling goofy.

"Holly J, what is it? I need to get home."

"And talk to Adam."

"Yes."

"Well, I have something better for you to do than talk to him over the phone."

"What?"

Holly J took her by the arm and pulled her outside. Fiona stared down at Holly J waiting for her to say something. When she looked up, she broke out into a toothy smiled and bent down to Holly J's ear.

"This is better than talking to Adam over the phone." Fiona and Holly J shared a smiled, before Fiona walked over to Adam.

**Another short one, but the next one will be better. There will be talking and kissing and if I get a lot of reviews, maybe Fiona and Adam will have a little fun! ;)**


	3. Sex With You

**Well, I have another three day weekend. So I'll be updating a lot.**

"So, how long have were you planing this?" Fiona and Adam sat on top of Adam's yellow Mustang.

"After the first month you were gone, everything seemed to be back in place, and it was nice. But I needed to see you." Fiona smiled and leaned in and kiss Adam. "You know, if we were in a porn video, we'd be having sex on top of the car." Adam said after they pulled away.

"Well, most sex tapes are made in private."

"Fiona Coyne knows about sex tapes, I'm shocked." Adam joked.

"A lot of things have changed since we separated."

"Anything changed that I might be interested in?" Adam hinted.

"If you come over tonight I'll tell you everything you've missed."

"Including a very graphic description of the stories you've been reading?"

"If you want me to."

"Maybe we can read some together."

"I'm not so sure about that." Adam leaned his head down on the car's window and looked at Fiona with the puppy dog eyes. "No, Adam. Bad dog." Fiona smiled and Adam smiled back.

"Speaking of dogs. Everyone wants one and I don't think we can handle it."

"Well, what kind of dogs do they want?"

"Let's see I've got an order three pit-bulls, two huskies, three labs, and a German Shepherd."

"Nine dog? Really?"

"Yeah, should I?"

"Do you even have nine people in your house?"

"Um...twelve actually. The rest want a snake or lizard. Which I will get because a lost a bet to them."

"Do you even have the money for that?"

"I sing at clubs, of coarse I have money for that."

"Okay, I don't know. Let's talk about the kids. Is Chris here and Levi?" Fiona smiled excitedly.

"Well,...you see...i couldn't bring them." Fiona's face fell.

"What, why?"

"Because I'm here and they're going through stages that they need to be around the Pack. Chris is going to learn to hunt and Levi is young so he needs to stay around wolves so they are normal to him. I could keep them and see you."

"So whose all with you?"  
>"Zack, and three new ones. Stone, Skye, and Lilly."<p>

"Oh, so are we on for tonight?"

"I'll see you at seven?"

"Perfect."

00000000000

Fiona was at home getting the place ready for Adam. She knew Adam wouldn't care if her house was a little trashed, he would have only one thing on his mind, but just encase.

Fiona turned to her computer when it binged. She smiled to herself. Probably Adam.

"Don't tell me you're canceling our date tonight." Fiona said to the screen. She clicked the button and Terri popped up.

"Don't worry I'm not, and I won't tell Adam." Terri winked. Fiona laughed.

"Hi, Terr."

"Hello Fiona, so I hear you and Adam are going to have fun tonight. That's nice."

"So, what if we are?"

"Touche. I just wanted to say hi before you get swept away to sex land."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Fiona giggled.

"I don't know. I'm so old." Terri joked around.

"So, my relationship is going good. What about you? Find anyone?"

"Sadly no. I don't know how I don't have a boyfriend."

"Me neither, but it's probably because boys are stupid."

"I think you just insulted Adam."

"Who cares?"

"I care!" Fiona looked as Adam's head appeared on the screen. "But who cares if I care, right?" Adam faked crying.

"Sorry, babe. Are you coming over soon?"

"Well, I was just about to warm up with Terri, when I hear you two talking about me. Now I think I'll just stay home with Terri."

"Don't count on it." Terri stood up and walked away. "I'm going out with Sam and Amber, we are going to find some guys to play around with."

"Okay I get you going and doing that, but Sam and Amber?" Fiona yelled at the screen to make sure Terri heard her.

"The guys do it all the time." she yelled back and the door was closed.

"So you go out and look at other girls, huh?" Fiona crossed her arms.

"I look. Don't touch."

"M hm."

"Well, I'd love to talk, but I have to get over and fuck my girlfriend." the screen went black before Fiona could say something. She closed her mouth and leaned back in the chair.

00000000000

Adam was over on the couch with his arm wrapped around Fiona. They were talking about what was happening in their lives while drinking soda.

"And then Holly J pulled me out side and I saw you."

"She's a good friend."

"She's my best-friend. I've never had a friend like her."

"I believe I'm a better friend than her."

"No, you're not my best-friend, you're my lover. So you're more than a friend."

"Well, relationships aren't always forever, friendship is."

"Are we breaking up?"

"No. "Adam laughed. "You're worth keeping around for a million years." Fiona smiled and kissed him lightly. "But no more than that." Adam frowned.

"I know. After that I become your hoe."

"Correct. I'll get you your own corner to work and don't worry, only 45% of guys have diseases."

"Thank you." they both chuckled a little.

"So, what now?" Adam eyed Fiona up and down.

"If you have a suggestion spit it out." Fiona grabbed Adam shirt loosely. Adam stared up at Fiona with lust.

00000000000

Adam pushed Fiona down onto the bed. Her shirt, bra, and pants had already been discarded and Adam was in nothing, but his boxers. He leaned down and aggressively bit down on her neck, that already covered in bruises and bite marks. Fiona moaned and moved around under him. She could feel him shaking between her legs. Her hips jolted up uncontrollably to get some sort of contact.

"A little impatient are we?" Adam smirked. "Can't wait a few minutes?"

"I've waited three months." Fiona sighed. Adam smiled.

"Alright then." Adam pulled Fiona panties down and slid his off as well. "Let's do this."

Adam thrusted into her unexpectedly. Fiona had only had sex once three months ago, so she was tight again. Adam pushed and pulled hard as he moved in and out of her. Fiona head threw back as she moaned loudly. Her hips once again flew up and meet Adam's thrust. It felt so good that her body commenced the action involuntary.

Adam was first one to reach his limit. Fiona's hips had stopped as he came in her. Once he was done he continued to move around in Fiona, trying to get her to release before he was too weak. Fiona came after the first few minutes, and Adam collapsed.

Fiona rolled over, her back facing Adam. He lifted his hand up and rubbed her back. They layed in bed for a few minutes, Fiona was slowly falling asleep, while Adam lifted himself up a little and kissed Fiona cheek. She felt him move and lifted herself up, too.

"Where are you going?"

"I should go home."

"Can't you just stay the night?" Fiona sat up.

Adam watched her breast move. Fiona saw and smiled teasingly. She shook her shoulders and made her boobs sway. Adam turned away and chuckled. He turned back to Fiona and shook his head before moving under the covers with her.

**AN- Well, three pages is a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like 5 reviews before I update. **

**Next chapter: Interesting things happen on Terri's night out, Eli go to see Clare, and meet the new characters.**

_**This is a new thing I'm going to do.**_


	4. Spending Time

**Here is another update. Enjoy!**

Adam's eyes slowly opened, adapting to the sun light that peered in from the window. He turned his head to look around, and realized he was still at Fiona's condo. The clock on the nightstand to his right glowed 10:23. Adam turned back to his left and lifted himself up. He looked down at Fiona and smiled, before he kissed her softly on every inch of skin. Fiona stirred around and woke up, looking tired.

"Go back to sleep, Fi." Adam whispered and kissed her forehead. Fiona ignored his words and sat up, falling into his arms. "Fiona, I've got to go home." Fiona shook her head no and cuddled deeper into his bare chest.

Adam sighed and pushed Fiona, gently away and got up. He started to dress himself and saw out of the corner of his eye that Fiona was doing the same. He sighed and walked over to her once he was done.

"Fiona, you can go back to sleep." Adam held her, stopping her from dressing.

"Can you please stay?"

"Fiona, I stayed for a lot of the day."

"Can we hang out?"

"Fiona, you look exhausted." Adam admitted.

"Well, you worked me hard last night." Fiona smiled flirtatiously.

"I thought I owed it to you, to give you pretty good sex." Fiona smiled and pulled Adam closer.

"You did better the pretty good." Fiona kissed him softly. "I'm tired. Can we meet up at the Dot in like three hours?" Adam paused.

"Well, you see, I need to go shopping with the kids this weekend. They're going to go to Degrassi, and so we need to find school supplies."

"Well, how about I meet up with you. I can help you shop."

"Sure, I haven't been to Canada in years."

00000000000

Eli stepped out of Morty and walked up the cement path to Clare's house. He climbed up the stairs and took and deep breathe before he knocked on the wooden door. The door began to open and Eli opened his mouth to talk, but closed it when his saw that Clare's mom had opened the door, not Clare. Eli shifted from foot to foot.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mrs. Edwards smiled politely. Eli cleared his throat before he answered.

"Hi, I was wondering if Clare was home?"

"She is. How do you my daughter?"

"We meet when she went to New York, I'm Eli."

"Eli. I've heard a lot about you." Eli smiled shyly. "Clare is up in her room. Don't close the door."

"Wouldn't think of it."

Eli walked past her and up the stairs and looked around until he found a sign that said 'Clare's Room'. Eli smiled and walked in, quietly.

He looked around and saw Clare on her bed studying, not even noticing his presence. Eli smiled wickedly before he ran over and tackled Clare onto the bed. She tried to scream, but Eli put his hand over her mouth, he didn't want her mom to wonder what they were doing.

"Clare it's me." Clare stopped fighting back and looked up. She smiled into his hand and he removed it, smiling back.

"When did you-?"

"I got back yesterday, and I would have come over then, but we were all getting settled in."

"Settled in? Are you staying here?" Clare smiled excitedly.

"As long as Fiona and Adam keep dating, we're living in Toronto." Clare squealed and jumped up to hug him.

"So, who is all here with you?"

"Terri, Craig, Sam, Amber, Bruno, CJ, Adam, Stone, Skye, Lilly, and Zack."

"Okay, who are the last four and where is Levi and Chris?"

"The last four are new, except for Zack."

"Zack's not new?"

"You don't remember him?" Clare shook her head no. "He was the one that yelled at us to make-out." Clare's eyes widened and she laughed.

"Now I remember him! He wasn't around much."

"Yeah, he keeps to himself. And Chris and Levi need to stay with the Pack, or else they might not become the best wolves."

"Oh, are Sara and Carter still here?"

"You can't separate a mother from her children. Especially not Amber." Eli softly chuckled.

"So, did you came over here to tell me you're here?" Clare smirked.

"Well, I had something else in mind."

Clare smiled and Eli smirked as the came closer together until their lips met. They were slow at first, but it gradually got more intense.

Eli had Clare pinned down on the bed by her wrist while they kissed roughly. Eli let his guard down and Clare was able to slide her hands out of his grip. They impulsively jolted up into his hair, tangling themselves in it.

Clare pulled back on his hair and flipped them over so she was on top. She did nothing dominate, but just kissed him the same way she had been for five minutes. They continued on like that till Eli flipped them back over and pulled away.

"What? You don't like being on the bottom?" Clare huffed. Eli chuckled.

"No, I just think it's a good idea to stop. Your mom warned me about closing the door."

Clare looked over and saw the door had been closed. Clare looked back at Eli and smiled.

"I have a lot of homework." Clare sat up and Eli moved away.

"I can help you."

Clare watched Eli move to her side and grab the book she had and study it.

00000000000

Music was playing and people were either getting drunk or dancing drunk, either way they were drunk. Terri and Sam sat at the bar drinking and talking. Amber had to go home and be with her kids because Bruno and CJ had a job to do.

"It's so boring now that Amber is gone. Maybe we should go home." Terri talked over the music.

"Come on Terr live a little. You should be out trolling for guys, and I should be flirting with them to get Craig jealous. This place is messing with my schedule."

"I don't think the guys around here are anything like the guy I want."

"And what guy do you want?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I was attracted to all the guys in New York just didn't get around to talking to them."

"Well, why don't you go talk to them?" Sam nodded her head at some guys across the room, checking them out.

"I don't know I've been out of that game for awhile."

"And now it's time for you to get back in." Sam encouraged.

Terri turned around and looked at all the guys. Her gaze fell on one in particular. A tall, lean, yet muscular one. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue sweat jacket and jeans. Terri looked up and met his gaze, she knew he only wanted one thing, but it wasn't like he was going to get it. Terri got up and glanced at Sam, who also got up and walked over to the group with her.

**Okay not very long and you didn't get to met the new characters. But next one you will see what happened to Terri and the new peeps. Review. Tell me who you want the guy to be. (Can be made up)!**


	5. New 'Friends'

**Ta-da! Another chapter. You are just shaking with excitement. Sorry I didn't feel like writing a lot.**

Fiona knocked on the door and waited five seconds when a girl, looking in her teen years answered the door. She had naturally curled hair that was mostly blonde, but had a few large groupings of darker hair in every curl. Her eyes shown bright, crystal blue, her lips were pink and plump, and her skin was slightly tanned.

"Hello, is Adam here?" Fiona asked nervously.

"Are you Fiona?" the girl asked, with no emotion.

"Yes." the girl looked her up and down, silently judging her. The girl turned around into the house and walked away yelling.

"Adam, Fiona is here!" the girl leaned up against the wall by the stairs and waited. Fiona decided to step in and closed the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence in the room. The girl looked annoyed and frustrated and Fiona was nervous and fidgety.

Fiona walked into the kitchen and around the island to the girl. Fiona leaned up against the counter that stuck out into the carpeted room. The girl glanced at her menacingly, but with a bit of fear showing in her eyes.

"So, you know who I am, who are you?" Fiona asked, putting on a brave face.

The girl stared out into space, ignoring Fiona's question. Fiona had been in the Pack's hang out place she knew how they felt about her, but one way or another she was going to prove herself.

Fiona pushed herself off the grey counter and walked in-front of the girl. They stared each other down, neither of then showing any doubt. Adam came down the stairs and watched the two.

"What are you doing?" no one replied to his question.

Adam rolled her eyes and blew air into the girl, she blinked and looked away rubbing her eyes. When she looked up Fiona smirked triumphantly. The girl pouted and walked over to the couch.

"So, what was that about?" Adam asked Fiona.

"Just trying to get her name." Fiona kissed him. She could see the girl glaring at her.

"Well, she's Skye. She's can be a bit stubborn." Adam looked at her, and she raised her eyebrows up and down.

Everyone looked to the stairs when the sound of rushing foot steps were heard. Zack led the group of feet and was followed by and boy and then girl.

Zack wore a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it with different shades of grey and black on it like camouflage as the longer sleeves. He's hair was spiked up like it always was and he had black sweet pants on.

The other boy had the same kind of hair like Skye, but it fell softly around the top of his head and it wasn't curling at all. He was dressed in a navy blue long sleeve and white pants. His eyes matched his shirt and he had a necklace with a shark tooth on it.

Finally, the last girl had straight dark, blonde hair. When I say 'dark, blonde' I mean it wasn't bright, stand out blonde, more like a faded blonde, but not grey and dusty looking. Her shirt was a red, flowy shirt and the sleeves came down to her elbows. With that she had dark jeans, you couldn't tell if they were dark blue or black, either way they looked good.

"Fiona, this is Stone and Lily. The other newest members." Adam pointed to the boy and then the girl.

"It's nice to met you." Fiona greeted, hoping they would be nicer than Skye.

They both greeted her with a simple hi and hello. There was a short silence before Adam walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing every one out. Fiona began to walk out, but was cut off by Skye, who gave her a look before she passed by.

00000000000

Terri and Sam walked over to the guys who were all grinning and smiling at them. Terri was about to say hi when a boy a little taller than her, with light, brown hair cut right into her path and smiled. He had very bright teeth and dark brown eyes that sparkled and made them look brighter than they really were.

"Hi, I'm Jake." the boy greeted.

"I'm Terri." Terri's voice was shaky. It had been awhile since she had talked to a guy with certain intentions.

"So, what brings you to the club this evening?" Jake crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"Just thought we'd get out and see the town." Terri giggled.

"You just moved here?"

"Yeah, one of the guys I live with has a girlfriend here and we just can't leave him and have him go out on his own. He's done a lot for us." Terri explained.

"That's nice of you." Jake smiled.

"Thanks." Terri moved her head down.

"And, am I correct when you said, _one _of the guys you live with?"

"Yeah, there's four others."

"Four. Wow, how do you live with them?"

"You get use to their annoying habits and personalities."

"Well, not all guys are like that."

"Yeah, you seem to be alright."

"Maybe we should hang out sometime, show how a real guy treats a lady." Terri blushed, but didn't look down.

"Wouldn't you need to be a real guy to show her that?" some guys laughed behind him.

Jake turned and seemed to know immediately who made the smart-ass comment. Jake and some guy taller and bigger than him had a bit of a stare down. Then Jake broke the stare and grinned.

"Trying to make me look bad because you're upset you didn't get to her first?" Jake commented back.

"Just trying to tell her you couldn't handle her."

"You don't even know me." Terri intervened.

"Doesn't matter, Jake can't handle any girl."

"But I can handle you." Jake pushed the guy up against the wall.

You could tell the guy was wasted because he stumbled over a bunch of stuff and Jake didn't even push him that hard. He was on the ground moaning and groaning in pain. Terri didn't know why she did, but she ran and held his head up.

"He might have a concussion." Terri said. Right then the guy got up and walked out.

"Listen, Fits does this all the time. He'll live." Jake said and helped her up.

"So, about that date. Tomorrow? 3:00?"

"Sure." Terri wrote her address down on his arm and he walked out of the club.

"Terr, I got to go." Sam came up behind Terri

"What do you mean you got to go?"

"Craig is coming home, he'll be mad if he knows I went out."

"Alright, lets hit it." Terri grabbed her purse and walked out.

The two walked out of the building and were a few blocks away from home when there was a crashing noise in the alley they were passing. Terri frowned and walked in Sam pleaded for her to come back and leave it, but she didn't listen. Terri looked over the pile of knocked down garbage cans and found Fits laying in a stack of trash. Terri sighed and shook her head. She helped Fits to his feet and walked him out of the alley.

"I'll take him home, you go not get busted by your boyfriend."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"His wallet will tell me."

000000000 

"I don't need your help to my house." Fits had woken up and was telling Terri he didn't need her.

"I'm going to help you anyway." Terri had gotten slower and and was feeling a bit fatigued.

"You know, you can rest if you want?" Fits slurred his words. Terri ignored his suggestion and continued walked. Fits pulled away and ran his back into a wall, sliding down it.

"What are you doing?" Terri screamed at him.

"I'm letting you rest." Terri looked at him for awhile, but then gave in and sat down beside him. "You're hot." Fits said randomly. Terri frowned at him. "I really want to have my way with you." now she was getting uncomfortable, but she couldn't just leave him.

"Come on. Let's get you to your house." Terri pulled Fits up.

"Are we going to fuck there?"

"No."

"Why not?" Fits whined.

0000000000

Fits was sitting on his bed and Terri was getting ice for the large bump on his head. Fits was still drunk because he refused to drink the water. Terri walked upstairs and opened the door. Fits was in only his boxers and they were sporting a big bulged.

"What the hell!" Terri screamed at him.

"Come lay down." Fits wiped his hand back and forth on the bed spread.

"Fits, take this ice and put it on your head." Terri threw the ice pack at him. He pushed it way and frowned. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"Please?"

"No!"

"So, you'll sleep with that Christian boy, but not a real, sexy man."

"I'm not planning on sleeping with anyone, anytime soon."

"You say that now." Fits layed down. Terri didn't know if she should stay and make sure he wakes up or to just leave.

"Fits." Terri shook his arm. "You have to stay awake, you might have a concussion." Fits looked up and smiled.

"I'll stay awake if you lie down with me."

"Fits, I'm not going to get in your bed. I'm going out with Jake."

Fits looked at her and then stood up, staring deeply into her eyes. Her eyes traveled down, know seeing fully how buff he was. She wanted so badly to run her hands over his abs. She looked up to see him smirking at her.

"You want me." Fits chuckled darkly and grabbed the ice pack.

"Yeah right." Fits came back up and looked at her for a second before he kissed her rough.

Terri doesn't know what came over her, she was still drunk or maybe it was 'a need for release', but whatever it was made her push him back onto the bed. Kissing him vigorously.

0000000000

Fiona, Adam, and all the kids were at JCpenny and buying clothes for school. The whole ride here was awkward between Fiona and Skye. Fiona didn't know why Skye hated her, but she wasn't going to let it get to her.

"Hey, you alright? You seem distant." Adam wrapped an arm around Fiona.

"Just wondering why Skye hates me." Fiona glared at Skye, who was looking at shirts with Zack sitting behind her.

"Skye, just has some...people issues." Fiona turned her head to him. "Skye moved around a lot when she was with her real family, so that didn't help her keep friends, and when she wasn't moving right away, some cooler, richer person would come and take her friends away. Now she's not going anywhere soon, so she's probably scared I'll leave and live with you."

"I see. Does every Werewolf have a sad story like you guys?"

"Mostly, others were saved. If you're dieing and we favor you, the older people will give up their old life so you can live your young one."

"What if you're old but don't want to die?"

"Same thing, we just think that it's unfair that the young die, when they haven't even begun to live."

"People are wrong about you. They say you're a monster, but I'm glad to gave you." Fiona smiled and hugged his side.

"I love you, too." Adam kissed the top of her head.

0000000000

_( If_ _you don't care about the characters Skye and Zack just stop reading. But this stuff will come up later.)_

"What about this one?" Skye held up a black t-shirt with grey flowers twisting all over.

"I think you look good in anything." Zack said, absentminded. Zack looked up shocked at his words and Skye looked at him socked as well. "I mean, I'm a guy and don't care what you stupid girls wear. I-I don't even notice." Zack acted cool and continued to play his game.

"That's a terrible lie, so thank you." Zack rolled his eyes.

It was quiet while Skye continued to look on the rack. Zack would look up slightly and would look away quickly if she made any sudden movements.

"Do you think we should spoil their good time?"

Zack frowned at her and then looked behind him. Adam had Fiona backed up against a wall and was whispering things in her ear. His lips were ghosting every inch of her skin, wanting to touch it, but enjoying the moment too much.

"Let's wait till they start kissing and then go." Zack turned back.

"I like the way you think Zackery." Zack frowned at her. She smiled and turned to him holding up another shirt. "Honest opinion." Zack smiled at her.


	6. Mistake

**Next Chapter:**"..._**that's kinky." **_

**These are line to the next chapter. **

Terri's eye opened and scanned the room, her head was pounding and she felt a little sick. Terri rolled herself over onto her back.

She looked over to her right when there was slight movement. A strong, smooth body sat up. Fits wiped his eyes while all Terri could do was be mesmerized by how the bland, white sheets fell around his body. Terri looked away and got rid of the thoughts and covered herself.

"You're still here?" Fits glanced at her.

"I just got up." Terri muttered.

"You know I didn't need your help home, but I'm glad you were stubborn." Fits chuckled.

Terri didn't find it very funny. He didn't know what she had been through, but it still hurt her to go through it. Even though stuff like this always happens to her. But this time counted.

Terri began to cry at the thoughts from her past. It wasn't a loud sob, but a soft, sniffling weep. Fits looked over and saw as she tried so hard to hold back tears, like in those movies where everyone tells the main character to give up, but they don't.

Fits sighed and got up. Terri groaned and covered her eyes. Fits didn't show that he cared, even though it hit him bellow the belt.

"Take your time getting dressed." Fits said once he was fully clothed and then left.

000000000

Terri walked out of the room and walked down a little hall, to the left was the kitchen. She found Fits eating two slices of toast. He looked up at her and held out a plate with buttered toast to her. She shook her head and started to head for the door.

"Where you going?" Fits called after her. Terri stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him.

"I thought you wanted me to go." Terri crossed her arms and wrapped her jacket around her body more.

"I was tired and grumpy." Fits tapped the chair with his hand and Terri walked closer.

She sat down and Fits set the toast in-front of her. Terri didn't eat it, just stared at it. Focusing on one thing helped her forget and calm down.

"Sorry, it's not much." Fits interrupted her thoughts.

"That's okay. I'm not hungry anyway."

"Sorry I did that to you. I was drunk-"

"But I wasn't and I knew what I was doing." Terri stopped him. She didn't want to her about anything concerning them ans last night.

"So...was it good?" Fits mumbled. Terri gave him an odd look. Fits saw and sighed. "It's been awhile, okay. Then when I got up you groaned...i thought that I hadn't done the best time pleasing you."

"You didn't come across to me as a guy that wants to pleasure the woman, too."

"Well, normally I'm not, but guys don't like to be known as 'bad in bed'."

"Well, I wasn't groaning at your size or anything, I was a little upset about what happened last night."

"So, it wasn't good?"

"No, it was great, I'm just not proud we had sex that way."

"Drunk."

"Yeah."

There was a silence in the room. Fits tapped the wood with his finger tips and Terri gazed around. Her eyes landed on the stove and then traveled to her boring breakfast. She was use to either her and Adam getting up and making a nice meal for everyone. This was a huge step back.

"Let me make you breakfast."

"I have breakfast."

"A good one. Do you have eggs?"

"Yeah, in the fridge." Terri got up and pulled out eggs from the fridge.

"Do you like them sunny side up, omelet style, scrambled, or I could put them on your toast so it doesn't go to waste."

"Sunny side up on my toast, please."

"I like the way you think."

Terri made her eggs and Fits at his own pace came around and watched. She served him his breakfast on a nice plate and took a leaf from the plant outside to put on top.

"I can't remember the last time I had a breakfast like this."

"I can make any breakfast meal you want."

"I don't have many ingredients." Fits laughed and washed his plate off.

"How long have you lived on your own."

"Two years. My parents are in jail and brothers don't give a damn about me. This was the only way to go. What about you? How did you get into the big bad Wolf Pack?"

"Did I tell you that?"

"Yeah, you told me before I thrusted into you."

"Well, my parents were in debt so they sold me to three guys for money to pay the bills." Fits stopped cleaning and looked at Terri, listening intently. "They all raped me. One kissed me, the other...put his hands on me..." Fits moved closer to Terri as she told her sad story. "and the last one was in me, all at the same time. Afterwords I was traded to another guy. He had killed werewolves and planted them inside my bloodstream to make me one. That's were I met Amber. Same thing happened to her, except she was abducted. Sam came later and she breaks down crying when we try to get her to talk about it. Only Craig, her boyfriend, knows what she went through." Terri was holding back tears as much as she could, but every few seconds a yelp or whimper would escape her mouth.

"This was your first time after that wasn't it?"

"When we all got out, Amber said that rape doesn't count. I wanted to find the one all always love and give it to him. Realizing I gave it to you...was the reason I cried this morning."

"Terri." Fits reached over to grab her hand, but she pulled it away and ran out the door.

0000000000

Adam and Fiona walked in laughing, and the kids all ran up stairs with full bags. Adam turned his face to the kitchen and saw Terri leaning up against the counter with almost dried tears on her face.

"Hey, Terri, what's wrong?" Adam ran over and hugged her.

"It's nothing." Terri laughed, wiping her tears.

"Terri, talk to me." Terri just turned her away and walked to get a cup of coffee.

"I'll go up stairs and do something." Fiona told Adam. Adam nodded. Fiona walked up stairs and Adam turned to Terri.

"Terri, what happened last night, and where were you?"

"It doesn't matter." Terri pushed past Adam. Before she could go any further, Adam grabbed her am and she froze in place.

"Terri, tell me what the guy did to you."

"Who told you about Fits?"

"So, I'm going to kill a guy named Fits."

"No, we did stuff, but I was sober and knew what was happening. It's my fault."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Sexual stuff."

"You had sex with him?"

"Yeah."

"Why? If you were sober, why did you give in?"

"I don't know!" Adam froze and stared her down. "Maybe it was because I'm alone, and wanted attention."

"You feel alone?"

"Well, Eli is with Clare, you are with Fiona, and then everyone else is paired up, and I can't gossip to CJ."

"I didn't know."

"This isn't your fault. I'm happy you're happy. You worked hard for Fiona and should spend as much time with her as you can." Adam smiled and Terri's kind words. "Because sooner or later she's gonna figure out that she can do better, and dump your ass." Adam laughed, of course she would end it with a mean sentence, she's not a sweet, peppy blonde that's for sure.

"Thank you."

"Listen, don't mind me. I'm going out with a guy in two hours and I'll forget about Fits. My life hasn't ended yet."

"Alright, but you need anything-"

"I don't."

Adam and Terri shared a loving smiled and heard Fiona come down the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight?"

"Defiantly." Fiona smiled and kissed Adam. "Call me when you're coming."

"Okay." Adam smiled and walked up stairs.

Fiona picked up her bags and started heading for the door, but stopped and turned to Terri. She walked sighed and walked back into the kitchen and stood by Terri.

"If you're going to ask me if I'm okay,-"

"I'm not." Terri looked at Fiona oddly.

"Well, then what is it?"

"Adam, is in to kinky stuff right?"

"Yeah, he likes to spice it up."

"Well, how do I 'spice it up' a little?"

"What do you mean by a little?"

"Like I don't want to go all out and wipe him, but I still want to...tease him a little, I guess." Terri smiled at Fiona's explanation.

"So you want a sure fire way that you can mess with him, but not worry about him ruining the plan?"

"Yes, that would be nice, any ideas?"

"I've got a good one. Totally you."

**The next chapter is all Fadam, so if you want it. 5 reviews.**


	7. Something Different

**Yay another chapter, please review!**

Fiona had picked out her outfit and had taken a shower. She was all shaved and had what she needed to 'spice it up' for Adam. She was pretty nervous. She had all she needed but wondered if she had the courage to take control. Her and Adam have been dating for awhile, but it's only their third time, minus the times they talked over they had phone sex, was it to early to get into this stuff. Fiona tried to stay confident, Adam loved her body and she intended on giving it to him.

Fiona had just started getting dressed after she dried her hair, at the moment she was in nothing but her lacy underwear and strapping her bra on. She turned a little to grab her shirt when she spotted something out the corner of her eye. When she lifted her head up she saw a smirking Adam, leaning up against the door frame. Fiona jumped back in surprise, holding her hand over her heart.

"God, Adam you scared me." Adam's smirk grew and he walked over to her. "Did you call? I didn't hear the phone ring."

"No, I just thought I'd surprise you, be spontaneous. But instead I end up watching you dress." Adam grinned.

"How much did you see?"

"Just all of it. Very sexy underwear by the way."

"Thanks, wore them just for you." Adam licked his lips.

"Every time I see you with barely anything on, I just want to lick you all over. We rushed it last time I hardly tasted you."

"Well, how about you start now. No need unwrapping the present if you already know what's in it." Fiona smiled.

Adam dipped down and kissed Fiona on the lips. It was slow and wet. He moved his way down to my neck, then my shoulders, chest, breast, stomach, getting closer and closer to where I needed to be kissed.

"Adam please. Just touch me." Fiona moaned, her arms were leaning on the nightstand, holding her body up.

"It's been so long sense we've had nights like this, I'm going to take my time, and you're going to love it." Adam kissed Fiona through her panties.

As much as Fiona wanted to let Adam have his way with her, she had a plan of her own and she wanted to do it tonight.

Adam and her were on Fiona's bed. Adam was making his way back up her body when Fiona flipped them over.

"Whoa! While I do like this new side of you, it's my night to do whatever I want with you." Adam tried to flip them back over, but his hands didn't turn with him.

Adam moved his hands around heard the clanking on chains and metal. Adam looked above him and saw he had been handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. He looked back up at Fiona who had and sly smile on.

"Handcuffs?" Fiona just gazed down at his chest. "Well...that's kinky." Adam smiled and chuckled.

"I hoped you think that." Fiona leaned down and kissed Adam.

"Yeah, very funny. Now let me go so we can have sex."

"I don't think so." Adam's smiled fell.

"What?"

"You got it all wrong. It's my night."

Fiona tore his short open, taking off a few buttons, undid his belt and pants, slid those off, and discarded all of her clothing. Adam layed on the bed watching her strip down in-front of him. He whined, wanting so badly to run her hands down her body.

Fiona giggled at his failing protest and climbed on top of him. She reached her hand into his pants and began stroking him softly. Adam's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and his hips thrusted up, begging her to move faster. Fiona just watched in amusement at his frustration.

"Calm down, horn dog. I'll help you with your problem." Fiona cooed.

Adam breathed out shakily as Fiona moved his boxers lower. After what seemed like forever, he was 100% free. Fiona smiled at his patient expression, he thinks she's done teasing him.

Fiona brought head head down and poked the tip of him with her tongue. She could hear him whine and try to break the restraints. She began to engulf him more and more slowly...agonizingly slow. Adam began to tear up, the pain for needing release was so strong. Not girl had ever made him wait this long, he normally never waited at all, Fiona was something different.

"Fiona, I will give you everything if you just please stop torturing me!" the tears of pain streamed down his face one by one.

"Does it hurt?"

"You have no idea." Adam growled.

"Then I'll help."

Fiona lifted herself up and dropped hard back onto him. Both moaned at the hard entering. Adam began thrusting up as much as he could into her. Sighing as the pain subsided and let pleasure and release take over. Fiona grinded on him hard and lifted her body up and down on him, riding him good.

They both felt their ends coming, pleasure built up in them and they came right after the other. Adam was first and poured all he had into her, then Fiona's climax welcomed his.

Their paces slowed and Fiona pushed herself up and off of him. She slowly and lazily fell over and layed down next to Adam.

"I'm so tired. Will you spend the night with me?" Fiona ran her hand along his chest.

"Sure."

"Wrap your arms around me please?"

"I would but you have to un-cuff me first." Fiona laughed and got the key out of the drawer.

**Sense I haven't been updating for awhile, you can have this Fadam sex scene! 5 reviews.**


	8. A Few Bumps in the Road

**OMG! Another chapter!**

Fiona was mostly awake, but everything was still a little foggy to her. She rolled over, hoping to roll into Adam's arms, but sadly she just fell to the floor. Fiona rubbed her head and groaned. It was Monday and she needed to get ready for school.

Fiona walked into the kitchen and found her once empty fridge to have a single piece of paper on it. She reached over and pulled it off. In it read:

_Dear Princess,_

_I had to go and take the kids to school in an hour. _

_I made you breakfast and it should be in the oven, still warm with my love._

_Ha-ha! _

_Love, _

_Your Prince. ;)_

Yes he actually put a texting wink face on the note, probably didn't know how else to make one. Fiona went to the oven and pulled out her, heart shaped omelet. Fiona smiled, thinking it was so lame, but so cute.

000000000000

"So any plans to hang out with Clare? You've been around the house a lot." Adam ate his toast.

"She's busy with school and her parents are still fighting, so she's not up to much these days." Eli got his toast out of the toaster. "What about you and Fiona?"

"Where do you think I was last night?"

"Doing drugs." they both chuckled.

"While, I love doing drugs." Adam said sarcasticly. "I was actually getting sexually tortured by Fiona." Eli's eyes shot up to Adam.

"Do tell." Eli put his toast down and moved closer to Adam. "Why didn't you fight back, switch the tables on her?"

"She hand cuffed me to the bed." Eli's mouth dropped.

"And I thought you'd be the one to wipe out the kinky stuff."

"Me too!" they both laughed and tried to comprehend Fiona taking charge during sex.

"Man, I can't even imagine Clare doing that."

"Why are you thinking about Clare hand cuffing you to a bed? Or why are you thinking about Clare in bed?"

"We haven't done anything."

"But you want."

"I am a guy."

"Have you checked that lately?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not here!" _(Ladies, I'm just saying that this is probably what guys talk about. It's the hard truth.)_

"Adam we need to go!" Zack called as he walked out the door with Skye and the other two.

"Coming! See ya Eli."

"Bye."

000000000000

Adam pulled his car to a stop in-front of Degrassi. Skye, Lilly, and Stone all got out of the back and headed towards the school, Zack, however, stayed in the car. Adam watched him, waiting for him to grab his things and go.

"Hey, buddy. You going to hop out now?"

"Can't I just stay and learn how to be a wolf? Why o I have to go to human school?" Zack looked at the building with disgust.

"Because you aren't always going to be around werewolves, you need to learn about the real world."

"But, they all see us as monsters, and I don't like making friends." Zack crossed his arms.

"Hey, you'll have Skye, Lilly, and Stone."

"They will make friends and I'll be left behind."

"Okay, I know for a fact that Stone will have troubles on the first day, so Lily will stick by him, then Skye doesn't like people like you, so she will hang with you. You got your friends. Plus, I talked to the principle and he made it so you will have at least one of them in your classes, probably two, or in some three. It'll be fine. Go." Zack sighed and got out of the car.

000000000000

It was Clare's lunch time and she was at the Dot, finishing up some homework for next class. Eli figured she'd be here and went to sit by her.

"Hey, Blue Eyes, how's your day going?"

"It's good, just finished some stuff and we are doing presentations in all my other classes so I won't have any homework. Do you want to come over?"

"Yeah, I've missed you." Eli reached across the table and held her hand. Clare smiled and moved closer so Eli could wrap his arm around her.

000000000000

Mr. Armstrong was in the middle of solving an equation when Fiona's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Fiona dug into her skirt jacket and looked at the text under the table.

_How long till school ends?_

_-Adam_

Fiona smiled at the text.

_2 hrs_

_-Fiona_

_If I come pick u up, can we skip?_

_-Adam_

_No! I'll get caught. I have to go now, bye_

_-Fiona_

_3 u. ;)_

_-Adam_

Again with the winking.

000000000000

School had ended and Eli was over at Clare's house talking in her room on her bed. They had gotten home before her parents so they skipped the 30 degree burn.

"So, how have you been enjoying Canada?" Clare asked.

"It's good, just like I remember it. I wish I had been spending more time with you though."

"Yeah, sorry about that. A lot is happening."

"I get that. But we're here now, so it doesn't matter."

Eli smiled and leaned in, kissing Clare. She voluntarily kissed back and let herself be pushed back on the bed. Eli tried to force his tongue into her mouth and Clare obliged to his request. Their mouths and tongues battled furiously for dominance. Eli was losing the battle, and knew it. He quit before Clare won and bit her hard on her neck. Clare's head flew back as she let out a great big moan. Eli knew about her vampire obsession and how much biting turned her on.

"Clare! Are you home?" they both broke apart hearing Clare's mothers voice.

"Go out the window." Clare turned to Eli. Eli kissed Clare quickly and jumped out the window, sticking the landing in wolf form and then running off.

"Clare? Oh you are in here. I was calling for you."

"Sorry, I was listening to music."

"What are you looking at out the window?" Clare's mom walked over, but Eli was already far gone.

"I saw a really pretty bird, but it flew away."

"Uh huh. Sure. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay, I love you mom."

"Love you, too sweetie." her mom blew her a kiss before closing the door.

**Okay, so pretty much a bunch of random crap! But in the next chapter there will be a lot of funny stiff with Zack, Terri and Jake stuff, Eclare, and Fadam. Big chapter!**


	9. More Problems

**I saw Breaking Dawn and it was amazing! Bella had a baby and she's immortal! lots of werewolves! Anyway chapter 9!**

Fiona was busy with Holly J doing homework so Adam couldn't go over and be with her, then Terri was out with Jake for the first time, sense he had to pass on the original plan, Adam didn't even want to think about the vibrations that came form Craig and Sam's room, then Eli was going over to Clare's house for hours, finally Amber, Bruno, CJ, and the kids went out to the park. So Adam was all alone, except for Zack, who was the only one who decided to stay home.

Adam looked up the stairs before he proceeded up them. Him and Zack hadn't really hung out for awhile and they weren't as close as they use to be. Adam went all the way to the end of the hall and opened the door.

"Hey, Zack, whoa!" Adam covered his eyes with his hand.

"Get out!" he heard Zack yell and Adam shut the door quickly with a loud slam.

Adam uncovered his eyes and breathed heavily. His eyes were wide and he was shaking, trying to get the image of Zack...ugh! He couldn't even think of it.

000000000000

Eli knocked on Clare's door and waited for an answer. She had called and asked him to come over, and be dressed up a little. He was in a grey button down and some nice black pants.

He heard a voice call 'I'll get it!' and the door was answered by Clare. She was wearing a olive green, buttoned shirt and blue jeans.

"Well, you looked better than I thought you would." Clare kissed Eli's cheek.

"Hey, I can clean up." Eli defended himself. "Anyway, mind telling me why I got all dressed up?"

"Oh, Eli it is you, come the diner is on the table." Mrs. Edwards walked in and welcomed Eli.

"Diner?" Eli looked at Clare with shock.

"I didn't want you to freak out so I thought I would just not tell you." Clare looked innocent.

"Clare if you had told me I would have gotten more dressed up."

"You look great and my parents will love you." Clare fixed his collar.

"I guess." Eli look scared. Clare smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Kids, the food is getting cold!" Clare's mom called.

000000000000

"So, what do you want?" Jake smiled.

"I think I'll just get a burger."

"You sure? You don't have to get anything cheap. Get all you want."

"You don't want me to get all I want." Terri laughed.

"You eat a lot?""

"I can, that's for sure."

"Well, I like a girl with an appetite." Terri blushed and looked down. "So, you're sure you don't want anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry right now."

"Alright, waiter!" Jake called to the server.

000000000000

Adam was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when he heard Zack coming down the stairs. He turned his head and him and Zack shared an awkward look. Zack turned away and got a glass of milk. Adam took in a breath and got up, walking over to the kitchen.

"Zack." Adam croaked. "We need to talk about what you were doing in your room."

"I wasn't doing anything bad."

"I know, like more than half the guys in the world do it, but I think we should discuss the reason you fell the need to do it."

"Everyone does it."

"Not at your age!"

"Didn't you?"

"No, I had strippers at that time."

"so, you'd rather have me buy a girl than masturbate?"

"No! I'd rather have you do neither."

"Well, that's not going to happen!" Zack ran upstairs.

"Zack!" Adam called after him, but the door slammed and Adam sighed.

000000000000

"So, Eli you live with other people? What are they like?" Clare's dad asked.

"They're all nice and helpful." Eli smiled.

"Ah. I hear you have kids."

"Dad!" Clare shouted.

"It's fine Clare. Yes, we have some younger ones from the Pack and the to little ones are Amber and Bruno's kids."

"The Pack?" Mrs. Edwards looked at Eli curiously.

"Didn't Clare tell..." Eli looked over at Clare who was hiding her face and looking ashamed. "You never told them about me?" he whispered to her, but Clare's parents could still make it out.

"I didn't want them to judge you." Clare whispered back.

"Okay, what's going on?" Mrs. Edwards stepped in.

"I'm a werewolf." Eli stated bluntly.

"There's no such thing." she laughed.

"Do you want to see?"

Eli took the Edwards back into the backyard and walked a little farther than them all, and turned to face them. He took a deep breath and looked at Clare with worry. He breathed out and then transformed. Clare's parents looked with shock at the big, black as night colored wolf. His eyes glowed green and his ears layed flattened.

"Wow, I did not expect this." Clare's father commented.

"Eli I think you should leave." Clare's mother told him.

"No!" Clare protested.

"Clare your father and I have to have some time to soak this all up. Eli has to go."

Clare's eyes pleaded with her mom, but her mother stayed strong and Eli ran to the fence and jumped it, then ran down the street. Obviously upset.

000000000000

"Now, you're sure you're full?" Jake asked for the up-tenth time.

"Yes, stop asking me that. I'm good." Terri laughed. Jake joined in and they both looked over when the door bell rang.

Fits was entering the Cafe with another guy on his right. Terri's smile fell and she looked down. Jake looked over and saw her face.

"Hey, Fits has nothing on you, the fight at the bar was nothing. He probably doesn't even remember you."

Jake tried to cheer Terri up, but he didn't know the after story. Terri acted like he helped, but she just wanted to get out of there.

"Let's go. I have to get home." Jake smiled and went up to the counter to pay the bill.

Fits noticed him beside him and turned around. He knew she would be the one with him. _Damn it! So close!_ Terri thought.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the big bad wolf." Fits walked over and teased.

"Fits, please can I just enjoy this day?"

"Hey, I just came over to say hello." Fits sat down where Jake was originally. "So, how have you been sense you ran out on me?"

"Look that night never happened, okay? I went home and you blacked-out in the alleyway."

"Is that what you tell Jake-y?" Fits raised an eyebrow. Terri's eyes showed fear.

"Excuse me." Fits turned around to see Jake. "Can you leave?"

"I can, but I won't." Jake groaned.

"Come on Terri." Terri nodded and got up.

"Oh, so you take orders from him?" Jake stopped in his tracks.

"What are you talking about Fits?" Fits pushed himself up and got up in Jake's face.

"I'm talking about when I told your girlfriend to stay quiet, because she might wake up the neighbors, but she just kept screaming as I rammed her head into my headboard." Jake punched Fits.

"You did nothing like that!" Jake shouted.

"Don't believe me ask her." Jake turned to Terri.

"Is it true?" Terri began to tear up, but held them in.

"I regret it." Jake looked horrified, and left mad.

Everyone was whispering about what had just happened and Fits was standing now, and walked up behind Terri. His lips bent down to her ear.

"I told you he couldn't handle you." he whispered, his lips were so close you could feel the smirked on his face.

**So, Jake and Terri are not over yet and Fits is still going for Terri. Adam still needs to talk with Zack about what he saw and Eli and Clare are going to need some work. All this in the next chapter! 10 reviews!**


	10. Helpful Advice

**Okay, Fadam is in this! Enjoy it!**

"Fiona?" Adam called into the quiet house. He ventured in farther looking for her.

"Adam?" Fiona's confused voice rang out and she came out of her bedroom.

Adam stopped and stared. Fiona came out in a sexy lingerie. It had some type of smooth fabric on the inside that was printed with cheetah spots and then there was a thin layer of black, lacy screen draped over it.

"Um,...Is that what you sleep in when I'm not here?" Adam smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I would have put something more appropriate if I had know you were coming." Fiona laughed.

"By appropriate do you mean, something more sexy or actually appropriate?"

"Hmmmm, that's a tough question." Adam smiled with Fiona. "So, what brings you over here so late. I expected you over during the day when nobody was home."

"Were you wearing something more appropriate at that time?" Adam joked.

"Something better than this, yes."

"Well, not everyone was gone." Adam slid past Fiona and walked to the couch. He sat down and acted like he was miserable.

"Oh, right you told me Zack didn't want to go. Did you guys do something together?"

"We kind of just...did our own thing." Adam was breathy.

"Okay, stop talking in riddle and say what happened!"

"I walked into Zack's room and found him..."

"You found him. I wouldn't have seen that coming." Fiona joked, but Adam didn't crack a smile.

"I found him with a computer...that had pictures..." Adam stopped every hint to see if Fiona understood. Fiona motioned for him to go on. "...Of naked girls." Fiona's eyes widened and she blushed madly.

"Oh my god, you walked in on him..."

"Yeah." Adam nodded his head.

"Wow, that's awkward."

"Thanks."

"Sorry, um...damn...it'll be alright." Adam shook his head slowly.

"That's the best you can do?"

"This is a strange thing, even for us to be talking about. Plus I'm a girl, I don't exactly get what you boys do when you're alone."

"Well, most of us do that."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Why do you think I came over here? The whole day he's avoided any contact with me. He even had Stone bring his diner up to him."

"So, you came over here to get away from him? Aren't you avoiding him now?"

"I just need to think. You know Zack and I aren't really close and he acts cool with everything, but there are things that he doesn't know how to deal with. I don't know how to talk to him." Fiona sat down next to Adam. He was leaning far back and his head was turned as far as it could be away from her.

"Adam, I don't know what to say. I don't exactly have to deal with these things." Adam turned his head to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I didn't expect you to get it, just needed someone to listen." Adam pulled onto his lap.

"I'll always listen to you Adam."

Fiona leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Adam's hand ran along the black cloth and could feel the smooth fabric behind it. Adam's hand continued to travel down as their kissing grew hungry. Adam's hand reached the end at her thigh and automatically went up higher under the limited clothing.

Adam switched over to Fiona's neck and left trails of light and wet kisses, along with hickeys and bite marks down her neck. Adam's hand was almost up to her breast, but in this position he couldn't move around or get anymore access.

Adam lifted his lips to catch Fiona's, but suddenly there was no weight on his lap and her hot skin had left his touch. Leaving his fingertips begging for more.

"I have to sleep. Do you want to come to bed and sleep with me? By sleep I mean no sex."

"Sure, if you don't mind?"

"I don't."

"Are you going to change?"

"No." Fiona sighed.

"Good." Adam grinned happily.

000000000000

Clare moved to knock on the door but moved back when it opened before she could reach it. A girl she had never seen before had answered it. She looked about in her teen years and had blonde, curly hair, that seemed to have darker strands tangled in them.

"Hi, is Eli here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs." the girl moved out of the way and let Clare in.

She closed the door and went into the kitchen. Clare looked around and found the stairs leading up and moved closer to them.

Clare stopped in the middle of the hall and turned right to Eli's bedroom door. She knocked on it and waited. No one answered for some time so Cl;are slowly opened the door. Eli was on his bed sleeping. Clare smiled as she approached him. She was reminded of New York and all the nights he watched her sleep and the few nights they had shared. Clare lifted her hand and ran it threw him dark hair. The strands fell back into their laces after Clare's hands had passed them.

Eli's eyes opened slowly and calmly, like it didn't surprise him that she was there running her hands threw his hair. Eli yawned and rubbed his eye.

"Clare? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the diner last night."

"It's fine, I'm use to it."

"You didn't have to go. You could have stayed and my parents would've seen how good you are."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I wanted then to get to know you and then figure it out."

"Well, they know and when they want to meet the real me, they can."

"Eli, I'm sorry I didn't tell them. I hope you aren't upset." Eli smiled at Clare's innocence. He got up pulled Clare into his arms, hugging her.

"Like I could ever be mad at you." Clare smiled and hugged him back.

"Do you want to get something to eat tomorrow? Like for lunch."

"Don't you have school?"

"Yeah, but we can met up. Right?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know, I want you." Clare smiled and Eli escorted her out.

Clare thought about their conversation while Eli drove her home. She wanted to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. When they were at her house she got out and frowned.

"Wait." Clare ran back to the hearse. "You said ' I want _you_.' don't you mean ' I want _to_.'?"

"You could say that." Eli winked and drove away.

**Good ending? Good Fadam? More Terri, Fits, and Jake stuff in next chap. Sorry I wasn't able to update. My cousins have a different document page thing than me. I couldn't type my stories at their house. Review a lot please! answer the questions!**


	11. And Again With the Trouble!

**So, I have the next chapter written and if you want it I need to have 27 reviews total. Enjoy!**

Adam walked down the hall to Zack's room. He was about to open the door, but stopped and sighed. He rubbed his head and then knocked.

"Yeah?" Zack called past the door.

Adam took in a breath and moved in slowly. His eyes were to the ground not wanting to interrupt on anything again.

"I'm descent." Zack rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't want to...whatever. Can we talk?"

"Why do we need to? Every guy does this!"

"I know, I've done it. It's just you've been different since school started and I wanted to make sure you're doing alright."

"What would school have to do with this?"

"I don't know, peer pressure?"

"Adam. No one is pressuring me to masturbate."

"Okay, well is it a girl?"

"No, not really, kind of?" Adam stared at him with confusion. "I don't know it just feels good."

"Yes it does, but there's a reason."

"I guess I'm going through that stage where it just happens."

"Maybe, but do you think of anyone while you're doing it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I just want to know what you're thinking about. See if this is nature or if it actually helps you with your feelings."

"I'm just going through a stage. Can we not talk about this?"

"Zack," Adam sighed. "it's pretty important."

"Did you every talk to someone about it?"

"Yeah, the guys."

"Well, you always talk about this stuff with them it doesn't count!" Zack whined.

"Okay, but just tell me one thing."

"What?"  
>"Is a girl making you feel this way?"<br>"No!"  
>"Zack tell the truth!" Adam and Zack stayed in a short silence.<p>

"Fine." Zack sighed. "I do like someone."

"Good." Adam smiled and began to leave.

"Wait!" Adam turned and raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to ask who?"  
>"Do you want me to know?" Zack stared in shock. Adam smirked and closed the door.<p>

000000000000

Terri was giving Jake some time. She had tried to call him, but he never answered. Terri had to get her mind off of it and so she went to the store to pick up random materials. She was in an abandoned isle, picking out some ice-cream. There was no need for a cart since that was the only thing she would be getting.

She picked out a small bucket of chocolate flavored ice-cream and turned to go, but ran into someone. She was about to apologize. Then she noticed who it was a frowned.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe." Fits answered with a smart-ass answer.

"Well, it was bad talking to you." Terri tried to push past Fits, but he grabbed her and pulled her back roughly. "How's it going with Jake-y?" Terri punched him in the gut. Fits was bent over, but held Terri's arm tighter. "You're not getting away that easily." Terri went in for another hit, but Fits caught her fist and pushed her up against the cold, glass refrigerator.

"Fits let me go." Terri protested.

"I just want to talk." Terri stopped struggling and unwillingly listened.

"How are you?" Fits asked casually, letting Terri go.

"Good." Terri whispered, rubbing her wrist. Fits looked at it and felt a little bad. A little.

"You're wrist hurt?"

"Not really." Terri lowered her head to avoid eye contact.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Fits leaned down and smirked.

Terri looked pretty down. Like a kid that had to do something, but was to tired and grumpy to enjoy it. "Didn't mean to hurt you." Fits whispered about the same as Terri. Terri looked up and saw Fits meant it.

"It's alright. Can I go?"

"Can we please talk?"

"We just were."

"About you and I."

"There is no you and I. It's Jake and I. Don't you get it?"

"Terri, he can't handle you."

"You don't know me."

"You need a guy that can take all the shit you give him and not take it literally. Someone who will show you love the same way you do."

"How do you know how I show love?"

"You start out by complimenting them, but take it back with a mean sentence."

"And you want a girl like that?"  
>"If that girl is as sexy as you?" Terri blushed. Guys always told her she was hot, but the way Fits said it like it meant more than she was pretty.<p>

"It seems like you only like me for my body."

"It also seemed like I wasn't the guy to please a woman, but I took care of that didn't I?" Fits kissed her neck.

Terri huffed and pushed Fits away. Her faced showed like it hurt her to push him away. Like she didn't want to, but had to.

"Fits I'm with Jake."

"Is that way you're here buying comfort food?" Fits held up Terri's ice-cream. Terri sighed sadly. "I don't want to make you upset. I just want you to know what I think of you."

"Yeah, you think I'm one hot piece of ass." Fits frowned. "You said I was when we were...you know." Terri blushed at the thought.

"You mean when I was licking your body, tasting the sweat that slid down your long, smooth skin. When I was engulfing your breast in the warmth of my mouth and then leaving them to the cold. When I watched them harden and you covered them because to got shy." Fits chuckled, his lips right next to her ear. "Or when I went down to take your panties off. You had those provocative, red lace panties on. It's like you were planning on having fun.

Oh, I think I mentioned your hot ass when I entered it. You had such a tight whole and it was hard to move. You teared up a bit and I continued to make you looser. You really surprised me. I thought it would be nice and gentle, but you weren't satisfied until you were being rammed into the wall. I thought I'd have to take you in for a concussion afterwards, but you made it out okay." Fits pulled back and watched Terri breath heavily from his words.

Fits kissed her neck and Terri slid down the glass. She sat there trying to catch her breath. Fits leaned down and rubbed her thigh, close to her wet area. Terri closed her eyes and relaxed. Fits' hand got more appropriate and she just calmed down. Fits stood up and brought her with him.

She was up on her feet and her breathing was in order. Fits was smiling at her lovingly and picked her bucket of ice-cream up off the shelf.

"Let me buy this for you." Terri didn't have a voice at the moment and nodded her head.

"Thanks." Terri huffed.

Fits smirked and walked to the check out counter.

000000000000

Adam was sleeping on the couch when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Adam groaned and woke up frowning. He growled and answered the phone.

"What?"

"How did it go with Zack?"  
>"It went good. Are you up for tonight, or do you want to take rain check?"<br>"And miss my sexy boyfriend teasing me?"  
>"You were the one doing the teasing last time."<p>

"I hope you didn't mind."  
>"I didn't. It was hot."<p>

"Maybe you can come over and finish what you were planning on doing that night."  
>"If you truly want to give me the chance for pay back."<br>"You'll make it fun, right?"  
>"Don't I always?"<br>"See you at seven."

"Can't you come at six?" Fiona begged.

"Why so early?"  
>"I thought we could watch something. You know actually have a date."<br>"Sure. Speaking of dates, would you want to go see a movie? The girls are all asking if I'll go to Breaking Dawn with them and I think it would be better with you."

"Yeah, that would be cool. It'll be nice to see everyone."

"Cool, see you at six."

"Hey, Adam I'm off to pick Clare up." Eli called as he walked out the door.

"Bye."

000000000000

Terri walked up to the front door of Jake's house and took a deep breath before knocking loudly. Terri stood and waited nervously. She looked up shocked when Jake answered the door.

"Hey, Terri. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened with Fits and I. Can I come in?" Jake cleared his throat and stood away from the door. Letting room for her to enter.

"So, how exactly did you end up...having sex?" Jake asked.

"I found him in the ally and I didn't want him to die when I could have helped. I got him home and he kissed me, and for some reason I kissed back."

"Why?"

"I have no fucking idea." Terri fell onto the couch.

"Well, I can't just go on knowing this."

"I don't know what to do!"

"Jake? What's going on?" Terri looked towards the stairs and Clare walked down.

"Clare?" Terri looked confused.

"Terri?" Clare had the same expression.

"Jake?" Terri look to Jake for an answer.

"How do you two know each other?" Jake pointed between the two.

"Why is she here?" Clare asked.

"Why are you here?" Terri asked before Jake could answer.

"Clare?" everyone turned to Eli who had just walked in. "Terri?" Eli tilted his head when he saw her. "What are you...?"

"How do you know Terri?" Jake asked.

"She lives with me."

"But you're a werewolf."

"Yeah."

"Does that mean..." Jake looked over at Terri. "have you told me one truth?" Terri looked down ashamed. Jake sighed and shook his head. "Don't bother coming around here again." Jake walked up the stairs and slammed the door.

"Who I he?" Eli asked.

"Jake." Terri answered.

"My step-brother." Clare added.

Eli nodded and then looked over to Terri who was sitting on the couch now. Her eyes were watery, but she held them in. her face was showing how hard it was for her not to cry.

"Terr, how about I drive you home, or you could come with Clare and I?" Eli rubbed her shoulder.

"No, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go, I'll run home in wolf form. It'll be fun to jump some fences and freak people out."

"Okay." Eli kissed her head and they all went outside.

Terri waved bye before running into wolf form and jumping into other peoples yards. Eli wrapped an arm around Clare and she entered the hearse.

**In next chap Terri will do some stuff, there will be Fadam and Eclare's date, and finally if you want something else in it leave a review. Tell me what movie they should watch! 27 reviews before update. Seriously!**


	12. Hot Stuff

**Alright in the next chapter everyone is going to Degrassi and all the wolves are going to meet their families!**

Terri was home and had ignored everyone. She was just up in her room crying about something no one knew about. Adam would normally go and try to talk to her, but she didn't seem in the mood and he was getting ready to go over to Fiona's.

"So, what kind kinky sex are you going to have with Fiona tonight?" Craig asked, coming into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Why do you care?" Adam smiled and turned away from the mirror. "Well, well you look classy." Adam grinned goofy.

Craig was wearing a stripped, buttoned shirt with a black, suit like jacket, and tan pants.

"What's the occasion?" Adam lifted an eyebrow.

"Taking Sam out tonight."

"Where?"  
>"Anywhere she wants to go."<p>

"You're spoiling her. Normally you'll never get dressed up and go where Sam wants to."

"Well, she's been on edge lately, thought I could do something to help."

"Awww, what a sweetheart." Adam baby talked.

"Hey now you take Fiona out all the time."  
>"Yeah, but that's because she's a princess." Adam wanted to get a drink of water.<br>"And Sam is not?"  
>"Well, is she?"<br>"She's more of a school teacher to me." Adam turned and gave Craig a scared face.

"Where is that coming from!" Adam yelled dramaticly.

"Well, she tries to keep things innocent and loving, but it always turns out hot and out of control. So, like a teacher having sex with her student. Tries to make it look like nothing and keep it nothing, but it's something." Craig explains.

"Are you hoping for something tonight?" Adam put his jacket on.

"If I don't do her in school I'll have to take her home with me to finish."

"Well, good luck with your homework." Adam patted Craig's shoulder and went to his car.

000000000000

"Do you think Terri is okay?" Clare asked eating some fries.

"She's tough." Eli answered.

"Well, she maybe able to take down a bull, but it doesn't seem like she's good with rejection. No offense to her."

"Clare, Terri has had a hard life, but she made it through. She can make it through this."  
>"I still feel bad."<br>"She's probably talked it out with Adam and is feeling good about herself."

"Or she's gouging herself in tubs of ice-cream and bags of chips?"  
>"That's another way putting it." Eli laughed.<p>

"Eli, it's not funny!"  
>"Alright sorry."<p>

"I don't think you are."

"Clare, I was joking around."

"Okay." Clare bowed her head.

"Are you okay?"  
>"I'm just upset about how things went with my parents."<br>"I know you wanted me to stay, but I thought it was best if I left."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at them. Why did they treat you like that? After I told them how much I liked you?"

"How much do you like me?" Eli smirked.

"Don't get a big head."

"Yes, ma'am." Eli nodded his head.

"Eli?"  
>"Yeah, Blue eyes." Clare smiled at her nickname.<p>

"Could I stay the night with you?"  
>"Um, Clare I don't think that's...well I don't not want you to...but I think that might be a little to...maybe another night."<br>"Please Eli? I don't want to go back to my parents it's been awkward." Eli stared at her. Wanting to help, but worried about what might happen if he said yes. "Please?" Clare rubbed the back of Eli's hand. "It'll be fun." Clare's other hand traveled down to his thigh.

Eli's fist clenched under Clare's palm and her hand only moved closer to Eli. Her fingers played around with the waist band of his boxers and she felt the pant tighten, pushing her fingers to his skin.

"What ya say?" Clare whispered, close to Eli's ear.

"Alright." Eli squeaked. Clare smiled excitedly and removed her hand and fingers.

"Thank you. I'm going to get packed." Clare kissed Eli's cheek as he stared of into space. Trying to calm himself.

The doorbell rang when Clare left and Eli gasped and moaned. Looking around confused and lost.

000000000000

She had cleaned the house and had put on her make-up and clothes. It took her nearly an hour to it all and then she sat waiting. Her head began to slowly fall and her eye lids were sliding shut smoothly. Her body fell onto the couch motionless.

Adam knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He continued to knock to a minute, but lost patience. He searched for the key she hid outside and opened the door. He crept in hoping to find her.

"Fiona?" Adam said. His head snapped in the direction of a soft moan and slight stirring.

Fiona had fallen asleep on the couch and looked adorable. Adam smiled at her beauty and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, feeling her soft skin. He leaned down and kissed Fiona's cheek. She rolled around to looked at Adam's smiling face.

"Adam? What time is it?"  
>"Hey doll, it's 6:00."<br>"Sorry, I fell asleep." Fiona sat up and stretched.

"No problem. You looked so beautiful when you were sleeping."

"You're so good to me."

"Yep, now lie down and I'll find a movie to watch." Adam crawled over Fiona and she layed down, resting her back on his chest.

000000000000

Eli and Clare were eating pizza they had made on the pizza maker. Clare had all of her stuff for the night and the morning. Eli was still a little nervous for the night, but Clare wouldn't go against her religion in one day maybe they would just go father, didn't have to lead to sex.

The door flew open and Craig was viciously pushed up against the wall while Sam attacked his mouth and ripped at his throat. Eli saw Clare's expression and cleared his throat loudly. Sam stopped on Craig's neck and Craig faced forward dazed.

"Damn." Sam muttered. "I'll see you in the room." Sam said and then forced herself on his lips. Craig kissed back eagerly. He leaned forward, but Sam sprinted to the right and he ran his face into the wall, while Sam ran around the their bedroom door.

Craig rested up against the door and panted. His tongue hanging out, a little thing werewolves do. He tried to walk straight, but ended up going to the slide and sending things crashing to the ground.

"You okay?" Eli asked, giving him a confused look.

"Yeah." Craig tried to get up but only fell to the side again.

"You drunk?"

"One glass of wine drunk, love drunk, or Sam rubbing my dick and drawing blood from my body the whole ride here drink. You decide." Craig jumped across the counter and slammed the door.

"Should we...?"  
>"Don't worry all the rooms are soundproof." Eli explained.<p>

"Okay. What o you want to do?" Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's neck.

"I have and idea." Eli smirked.

000000000000

"Good choice in movie." Fiona laughed, walking into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you've never seen Role models." Adam watched Fiona grabbed a glass.

"Well, I don't watch inappropriate shows." Fiona filled the glass up with water.

"But you do a lot of inappropriate things." Adam slapped her butt.

"Adam!"

"What?" Adam laughed.

"What was that?"  
>"It was a love spank."<p>

"Oh my God."

"You loved it." Fiona took a sip of her water and then put it down.

"So, we watched our movie, should we move on?" Fiona kissed Adam's neck.

Her tongue poking his skin at first, then practically being the only thing touching his skin. Adam was moaning and loving every moment of her kisses, or well licks, but pushed her away.

"Adam." Fiona whined.

"Listen I love you so much, but you have to go into your room and strip."

"Strip?"  
>"Yes, just strip down."<p>

"Alright." Fiona shrugged and walked around Adam. "So, just down to bra and panties?"  
>"All down."<p>

"Alright."

"I want to see your whispering eye." Fiona laughed.

"Got it!" Fiona yelled before she shut the door.

Adam rushed to his jacket which he had taken off during the movie, and pulled out his surprise.

000000000000

Eli pushed the door open and landed on his bed with Clare below him. She pulled at his hair and he hugged her waist tight to him. They separated to take a breath and Clare went to work on Eli's shirt, something she had never done yet in their relationship.

"Whoa, Clare. You sure you're ready for this?"

"Don't worry Eli. I can do this." Clare went at his short again.

"Well, you don't have to prove you can, I want you to feel comfortable."

"Eli I want to do this."

"Then go ahead." Clare smiled, but stopped and stared. "Clare?"  
>"Can you do it?" Eli lifted an eyebrow, but smiled and got up.<p>

Eli stood in-front of his bed and pulled his shirt up and off of his head. Clare stared at his muscles while Eli stood there.

"Well?"

"Dammit. You look amazing." Clare fell over and moaned.

"Sorry?"

"It's not bad, I'm just not worth you." Clare said sadly.

"Clare, you are worth everything in the world. How could you believe that?"  
>"Well, you're experienced and I'm an abstinent, virgin."<p>

"Clare I knew about your beliefs and that didn't stop me from coming to Canada to be with you."

"See, you did all that and I haven't done anything except made you feel hated by my parents. You are way better than me."

"Clare, I think you're better than me. You have values I lost my virginity to a stripper when I was drunk. You are so nice to everyone and helpful and loving. I don't deserve someone so great."

"Oh, Eli we just agreed we both suck." Clare said it like it was a good thing.

"Then let's suck together. Then maybe we can suck each other?" Eli wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are so gross!" Eli laughed and tackled Clare onto the bed.

000000000000

Adam walked in to find Fiona completely naked and laying on the bed with one leg on top of the other.

Adam's mouth dropped and he stared, this was better than he imagined. Fiona sat up and stared at Adam, waiting for him to make a move, but he was in shock.

"Strip." she commanded.

"I'm sorry, what?" Adam shook his head. Fiona sighed and walked over to Adam. She pulled his pants and boxers down and ripped his shirt off.

"Better?" Fiona ran her nails down his chest.

"Yeah." Adam squeaked.

"Come on." Fiona bobbed her head towards the bed.

"Okay." Fiona took a sit in the middle, but Adam didn't move. "Oh my God." Fiona pulled Adam onto the bed and kissed him roughly.

Fiona and Adam continued to kiss until it got to the point where only tongues were involved. Fiona reached down and grabbed Adam, stopping the kissing and causing Adam's eyes to roll back as he moaned. She shoved his cock into her and began to rotate her hips. Adam returned the gesture and ran his hands from her waist up to her arms, making them stretch out above her head. There was a small click and them Adam was out of her, breathing heavily from the lost. Fiona squirmed around, but found she was stuck in place by handcuffs!

"Adam, you bastard."

"How does it feel?" Adam taunted.

"I hate you." Adam shook his head and smiled.

"No you don't."

Adam kissed Fiona's neck. Easy and calm. It made Fiona rub her legs together and whine in protest. Adam traveled down getting more sloppy as he ventured down Fiona's body. She began to calm down while Adam got closer to her cilt. He pleasure there. Added his tongue and fingers, kissing it slowly, but hotly. Finally he was in her and moving around. There was gasps of surprise and moans of pleasure throughout the night.

**Five pages long, drama starts next chap so check up. Getting a laptop for Christmas so it'll be easier for me to write more. Review please, it makes me want to update sooner, _wink wink._**


	13. First Day of School

**Yo! I got another chap coming to you from my moms/families laptop! The drama starts now!**

Fiona was getting her things out of her locker. Her first class was Geography with Mr. Pureno Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips attacked her neck. Fiona giggled, the feeling tickling her.

"Adam." Fiona giggled. She turned around and hugged him. "How was your morning?" Fiona separated from him.

"It was yight."

"Yight?"  
>"It's the gangster way of saying alright." Adam kissed Fiona's lips.<p>

"Okay? How is everyone else enjoying Degrassi?"

"I have no idea I rushed to find you right away."

"Can't wait to see me?"  
>"No way." Adam looked up and saw Zack by his locker a few yards away. "I didn't know you were so close to Zack."<p>

"I didn't know either, we don't get out of class the same time they do." Fiona turned and looked.

When she looked back Adam was frowning at something in Zack's direction. She turned and saw two older teens looking at Zack and whispering. Their eyes showed hate and it didn't look like they were up to good.

The two walked past Zack when he was turning to leave and knocked the books down, out of his hands. Zack looked at them walking away, staring daggers at them.

"Hold it back Zack." Adam ordered silently, out loud.

As if on cue Zack took a deep breath and bent down to pick up his books. The two highschoolers had just walked past Adam and Fiona. Adam's eyes followed them and after they had past by completely they feel. Looking down you could see the big tail leading back to Adam.

They stood up and tried to look scary. Adam started to get bigger in height and slowly his body began to transform. His ears moved up and became pointed, you could see his teeth sharpen as he snarled at them, and his eyes turned bright copper. He was in full wolf form. He raised up on his tip-toes and stared at them. They looked ready to run at any moment, but Adam kept raising the suspense. Finally he made a move.

Adam bent down close to their faces and huffed a small breath. The guys screamed loudly and ran away from them. You could see the funny grin on Adam's long, wolf face before he turned back into human form.

"You're going to get into so much trouble later."Fiona shook her head, and scolded Adam.

"Awww, are you worried about me?" Adam kissed her lip.

"Can't you just be nice to me?"  
>"I was last night." Adam smirked.<p>

"You sure were." Fiona reached to the back of his neck and pulled him down.

"Can you guys wait till the end of the day to devour each other?" Adam looked forward and Fiona turned to see Zack.

"If you had a girlfriend you'd understand, but right now you have no right to judge." Adam teased.

"Thanks for that." Zack nodded his head to where the bullies had run off. Adam nodded and Zack left him and Fiona.

"You're a good guy." Fiona rubbed Adam's arm.

"Thanks." Adam kissed the side of her head as the bell rang. "I love you." Adam said and then walked off to his first class.

00000000000

"Terri? Right?" Terri looked over at the voice.

"Yeah?"

"Chanty Black, head of the Grapevine, the school paper."

"Cool."

"Would you mind answering some questions about yourself?"  
>"You should talk to Adam, he's the leader and has a very interesting personality."<br>"But he's with Fiona."

"So you want the single group members only. I see how you work now."  
>"Well, we don't have a lot of guy readers so..."<br>"If you have tips on a hot girl like me, they'll read and that will up your ratings."  
>"Yeah, so you'll do it?"<br>"If a guy wants to get to know me, he can talk to me. You can put that in the paper."  
>"Please? The questions aren't personal or anything, you don't have to answer anything you don't want to."<br>"And I choose not to answer any of them." Chanty sighed and looked totally upset.

"What if you talk to me?" both girls looked behind Chanty and found Fits, leaning up against the lockers.

"Why would she talk to you?" Chanty asked.

"We have some history." Fits winked at Terri.

"I'm not telling you anything." Terri turned back to her locker.

"Well, I could tell Chanty all I know about you. Your life story, how we meet, what you like-"  
>"Fine, I'll talk to you."<br>"Why not me?" Chanty whined.

"I grew up in New York, I know not to trust reporters."  
>"And you trust him?" Chanty pointed to Fits.<p>

"We have some sort of history." Terr nodded.

00000000000

Eli was sitting at his desk in English when soft, small hands were placed over each eye. Eli smirked and laughed lightly.

"I wonder who it could be behind me?" Eli turned. "What are you doing here Clare?" Eli smiled.

"To learn." Clare sat down in-front of him.

"I mean in this classroom."  
>"To learn."<p>

"You take this English class?"  
>"Yep, I'm an amazing writer apparently." Clare shrugged.<p>

"Obviously. So any tips for getting on this teachers good side?"  
>"Be yourself, she loves me so she'll probably love you to. Especially because you're an amazing writer."<p>

"How do you know?"  
>"This is advanced English Eli, you have to be pretty good to get in here." Clare turned forward.<p>

"We have new student in our class. Mr. Goldsworthy where are you?" Miss. Dawes looked around.

Clare turned to look at Eli who was scooting lower into his chair, they had a whispering fight about why he wouldn't stand up and Miss. Dawes noticed.

"Clare, is Eli behind you?"

"Yes he is, Miss. Dawes." Eli sat up.

"You're a great girlfriend. Thank you for ratting me out." Eli thanked sarcasticly.

"She would have found you anyway." Clare argued back.

"Mr. Goldsworthy stand up and tell us about yourself." Eli sighed and stood up.

"What should I say?"  
>"Where you were born, something special about yourself, what you like about Degrassi?"<p>

"Alright, I was born in Canada, but grew up traveling to different states, the last one I was I was New York. I'm a werewolf, but you all probably knew that. My favorite thing about Degrassi is that it gives me another place to make-out with my girlfriend, Clare Edwards. The one sitting right in-front of me." Eli pointed down at her, and she hid her face. Eli took a bow and then sat down.

"Well, Eli is certainly an unique person and I hope you'll find more to love about Degrassi other than making-out with Clare."

"Thank you, Miss. Dawes." Eli smiled polity.

Miss. Dawes smiled back and then began to teach. Clare turned around and whispered in an angry voice at Eli.

"You are such a jerk."

"I love you, too." Eli leaned forward and kissed Clare's shoulder.

00000000000

"Terri!" Terri faced back at the voice calling her. It was Jake.

"What do you want?" Terri asked, once Jake had caught up to her.

"I'm sorry about how I acted. You can't help who you are and you mad some stupid decisions and I can deal with you."

"I don't want to be dealt with, want to be wanted and loved."  
>"I do want you and maybe one day will love you."<p>

"I just do think it will work."  
>"Terri, we can forget about that one night. The day I told you to leave, and Fits."<br>"That last part would be hard."

"Why?"  
>"I've been running into him everywhere, and he's coming over tonight to interview me for the Grapevine."<br>"He's not on the Grapevine."

"I know, but I feel more comfortable with him than Chanty."

"After he took advantage of you that one night?"

"I wasn't drunk, I wanted to do it."

"You slut!"

"Hey!" Terri and Jake looked as Fits walked over to them. "I think you should go like now." Fits got close to Jake's face.

Fits and Jake stood their grounds and showed no signs of breaking eye contact. They stared one another down, but in the end Fits won and Jake walked off as the loser.

Fits turned to Terri and looked her over, making sure she was okay.

"Come on Terr, I'm taking you home." Fits said, wrapping his arm around to her left arm, holding it close to her body.

"I can walk Fits."

"No, I'm going to give you a ride and we can start the interview." Fits said, getting Terri in the car. "And then some." Fits smiled and closed the door, walking fast to the other side.

**Some sexy stuff going to happen in next chap. Lots of drama with Fadam and another shot at Eclare parents, and some more Terri and Fits stuff. Review to read more, parents will be gone all day tomorrow so I won't have to sneak this around. WooHoo!**


	14. Talking to New People

**Okay everything i promised in the last chapter is here! You'll love it, please review more I can see how many people visit! I love all of you!**

Adam knocked on Fiona's door and waited for it to open. He heard a voice call for him to come in. he obeyed and walked into the condo.

"Fiona?" Adam called out into the room.

"I'm in my bedroom!" he heard Fiona call back.

"Oh, you are are you." Adam grinned his fox-like grin.

Adam walked in and Fiona was on her bed in regular pajama bottoms and a tank top. Adam stared around the room.

"That's the sexy outfit you put on for me?" Adam asked disappointed.

"You got plenty to look at last night." Fiona scolded.

"Not really." Adam pouted.

"Well, do you want to get started." Fiona pulled Adam down on her.

"Yeah, but you should know I can't stay the night. Zack wants me to take him to school. We're a little closer now."

"Come on, can't you just get up earlier?" Fiona whined.

"I tried to yesterday and ended up coming late. It's one night."

"I don't like having sex and then you leaving. It makes me feel like we're just friends with benefits."

"Well, we're not because I love you too much not to have all of you." Adam kissed her lips.

"I love you, too. So can you please stay the night?"  
>"Don't toy with my emotions, I can't. Sorry."<p>

"Fine." Fiona crossed her arms and turned away.

"Fi, don't be like this. I wish I could, but I promised. You'd get it if you saw his face."

Fiona closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the bed. Adam leaned over her and set the alarm clock. After it was set for 9 P.M. he picked Fiona up and set her on the other side of the bed. Fiona looked up at him confused.

"This is my side." Adam explained. Fiona smiled and rolled over into his arms. "Fiona, what do you want to do?"  
>"Have sex and then sleep. Together."<p>

"What if we have sex and I leave when you fall asleep?"  
>"I'll never fall asleep then."<br>"Yes you will. I'll rock you slowly and whisper calm, loving things in your ear, telling you how much I love you." Adam pulled Fiona closer and whispered.

Fiona gave a little moan and her eyes fluttered shut. Adam watched her before he continued to talk till she fell asleep.

"I tell you made up stories about a princess named Fiona and how her knight, Adam, saves her because he loves her so much. By this time you'll be ready to sleep and I'll give you some feathery kisses to calm you down and I'll kiss you lightly all the way down your body, but not getting too inappropriate." Adam continued.

Kissing Fiona's ear and then all the way down her limp body. He would roll her over so he could kiss her stomach and sides. When he was all the way down he traveled back. Fiona rolled over onto her stomach. Adam kissed each of her butt checks and then up her spine. When he finished at the top of her head, he hugged her body strongly, but not hard before he got up.

Adam went into the living room and brought back some blankets to cover her with sense she was laying on top of her bed sheets. Adam tucked her in tight and kissed her face all over again. Adam stood up straight and looked at the clock. It was only 7:13 P.M. He had a little less than two hours before he had to go home.

"Adam?" Fiona moaned. She was have asleep, but knew he hadn't left yet.

"Alright babe, I'll stay for the next two hours." Adam curled up against Fiona they shared the three small blankets he had gotten.

000000000000

"So, let's get this interview started." Fits said and sat down on the couch.

"Okay. Do I have to answer all the questions?"  
>"No, but I would like it if you answered my own questions."<br>"You made up questions to ask me?"  
>"Yep."<p>

"Well, this is going to be muy interestante."  
>"You speak Spanish?"<br>"I little, Adam talks in Spanish all the time."  
>"So, what physical qualities does a guy have to have to fuck you?"<br>"Is that seriously how the question is written?"  
>"No, but if I'm doing this I'm going to ask the questions my way."<p>

"Well, I look more at their personality than looks."  
>"But if you had to choose a look what would it be?"<br>"I don't know." Terri looked down. Fits put his pen and paper down.

"Come on Terri give me something."

"I don't have an idea of my dream guy, I haven't really been in a relationship."  
>"You've never had a boyfriend?"<br>"No, not a serious one. My longest relationship lasted a week and I barely saw him during that time. This is why I didn't want to do this." Terri got up and from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

She leaned forward to the edge where the sink was looking down into the drain. Fits came up behind and rubbed her back.

"Why are you comforting me?" Terri moved away, but didn't look up.  
>"You looked liked you needed it." Terri looked up to Fits, watching him stare at her, staring at him, staring at her.<em> (That sentence did make sense. I think?)<em>

Terri stepped closer and then reached on her tip-toes for Fits' lips. Her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him down the distance she could reach.

Terri was shorter than Fits. She only reached up to his chest and wasn't tall enough to reach him, even on her toes.

Fits kissed back roughly as did Terri. The position they were in made Fits have to lean down awkwardly. He grasped Terri's hips hard and lifted her onto the island's counter. As their frantic kissing increased Fits pushed Terri back as he climbed onto the counter, hovering over her.

Terri held Fits' head down so he couldn't get away, their lungs were running out of air, but they didn't notice it, to into their make-out to notice anything. Terri pushed Fits away and breathed heavily. She caught her breath and rested her head on the hard surface.

"What am I doing?" she muttered to herself. Fits looked at her curiously.

"You're making-out with me on your kitchen counter."

"But why? I like Jake and I'm kissing you."  
>"You still like him, after what he said and how he treated you?"<br>"Fits," Terri sat up and Fits jumped down off the counter. "I don't know who I like. Jake is nice and is a way better guy than you, but you keep popping up and I feel a strange and abnormal attraction to you. It doesn't make sense." Terri shook her head.

"Terri." Fits said shakily, getting her attention. "We can finish this interview later, when you've figured out who's better than who." Fits walked calmly out the door, but slammed it harshly.

Terri got off the counter and rubbed her temples.

"This is going to be muy dificil."

000000000000

Clare and Eli were driving back to Clare's house. They got her stuff and were heading home right away so her mom wouldn't see them. They entered the house and shut the door. As soon as it slammed there was an angry voice echoing through the halls.

"Clare Diane Edwards, where have you been?" her mother yelled, stomping into the living room. "Mom, don't worry I was with Eli, I'm fine." Clare tried to calm her mom down.

"I know you were with him! This would be his fault!"

"Mom, I asked Eli to let me stay at his house!"  
>"You stayed in the same house as those murderous animals?"<p>

"We're not killers." Eli whispered.

"Of coarse you don't think that! You and the big group of beasts!"

"Mom!"  
>"Stop!" Eli yelled. Both women faced Eli. "I tried to show you I'm not like what they say in the stories, but you seem to have your mind wrapped around the idea that I will corrupt your daughter, when let me tell you, she has already been corrupted by you and your stupid Christian faith!" Eli screamed. They both stared at Eli as he calm himself down, even though the damage had already been done. "you have no right to judge me or the Pack." Eli finished and ran out the door.<p>

Clare turned to her mom with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much mom!" she cried out sarcasticly, then ran up to her room.

Clare slammed the door shut and slid down it crying. Her family was already destroyed and now her one good relationship with a boy that she loves is over, too.

000000000000

School was over and Adam was getting a coffee at the Dot before he went home. He had on a jacket with a t-shirt on underneath. The man behind the counter handed him his coffee. Adam smiled and thanked him after he payed. When Adam turned he ran into someone and got soda on his jacket.

"Oh man dude I'm so sorry." Adam looked up and noticed it was the Quarterback for his high schools team the Panthers.

"It's fine dude." Adam unzipped his hoody and showed he had a shirt on underneath. "No harm done." Adam smiled.

"Still I feel pretty bad."  
>"It's fine man, I can wash it off."<p>

"Alright, I'm Drew Torres."  
>"Torres? That's my last name, too. Good pick."<br>"Thanks, hey small world." Drew and Adam high-fived.

"So listen I still feel a little bad you want to come over and have diner, we can play video games."

"I don't want to intrude and really it's all good."

"Please come, have this really boring family diner and need someone to come. I think my parents will like you."

"Drew we just met I'm not ready to meet your parents." Adam acted like they were dating.

"It's all good baby." Drew played along.

"Okay, now it's getting weird, I'll come but lay off the cute nicknames." Adam laughed and bumped fists with Drew as he left.

**Now remember Adam doesn't know about his families whereabouts so this diner night turn awkward. Review to get more!**


	15. Family Dinner

**Another chapter for you, I'm spoiling all of you! Review please they make me update a lot faster!**

Adam was driving down the road when his phone began to play Accidentally in Love, Fiona's song. Adam smiled and answered it.

"Hey Princess."  
>"Hi, Adam. Do you want to come over, we didn't do anything sexy last night."<br>"You know I would love to, but I got a diner to go to."  
>"With who?"<p>

"Drew, the football guy. His family diner is tonight and he thinks I'll make it less boring."  
>"Well, you are the life of the party."<br>"I can come over afterwards."  
>"Sure."<br>"Alright, I love you."  
>"Love you." Adam smiled and hung up.<p>

000000000000

"Thanks for coming Adam, this family thing is going to be so much better with you here. I won't have to hang out with my annoying cousins now." Drew thanked.

"So, I'm just here to get you away from your family?"  
>"Sorry if you feel used." Drew laughed.<p>

"It's fine. Sometimes I need a break too."

"Your life must be different."  
>"Oh yeah, getting shot at every hunting season."<p>

"Speaking of guns, want to go play violent video games?"  
>"Hell yeah." Adam screamed while him and Drew rushed upstairs.<p>

000000000000

"Eli please just listen to them." Clare begged.

"Please Clare, I don't think I can face them."  
>"Well, you don't have a choice."<p>

She had to dragged Eli into her house so he would talk to her parents. She had lectured both of them on how rude and cruel they were to him and how much she was hurting. They all sat in the living room. Clare's parents on one side, and the two on the opposite.

"Eli, we wanted to apologize." Miss. Edwards started.

"It wasn't right for us to judge you like that. You make Clare very happy and if you would forgive us, we'd like you to stay for dinner." Mr. Edwards finished.

"I would like to ask for your forgiveness too, it wasn't right of me to call your beliefs stupid."

"That's alright. Let's eat." Miss. Edwards called.

They all took their seats and began putting food onto the plates. Clare looked over at her parents and smiled. When she turned to Eli he mouthed a thank you. She nodded in return and accepted the plate her mother had handed her.

000000000000

Mrs. Torres clanged her fork against the skinny, clear glass and got everyone's attention.

"I want to thank everyone for coming and wanted to welcome our guest Adam. Drew's new friend." everyone clapped and looked at Adam next to Drew.

Drew's mom was always happier at these family gatherings. For some reason having a million people, capable of bringing the house down calmed her.

"Adam, tell us where you come from. I've never heard of you." asked an old man a few people down.

"Oh, well...I was born here in Toronto."  
>"What do you're parents do?" asked the woman next to the man.<p>

"I don't know, I'm an orphan." everyone awed in sympathy.

"How are you out on your own?"  
>"Well, I made friends in the orphanage and we did weird stuff on the streets to make money. We earned enough to travel and then we started to sing and get money for that."<br>"You're a sing." said an excited old man. "What do you sing?"  
>"Anything."<br>"Are you a Tenner, Alto,...?"  
>"More of an Alto." Adam smiled.<p>

"Do the others sing?"  
>"Yes, they do." the night went on with them asking about his singing abilities.<p>

"How do you sing so great?"

"Well...I...um...it's just that I'm..." Adam looked over at Drew for some help. Drew nodded and Adam breathed in. "I'm a werewolf." everyone gasped, then they saw his ashamed face and started to apologize. "It's okay, I'm use to that response."  
>"You were born he, are a werewolf, and you're an orphan?" Mrs. Torres began to tear up.<p>

"Yeah, my adopted mom found out what I was and left me in an alley." Mrs. Torres looked away and then ran upstairs. Everyone stared back at him.

"And your name is Adam?"  
>"Yes, Why?" Adam looked around for an answer and heard Mr. Torres talking to Drew's uncle.<p>

"Is he the same Adam, she gave birth, too?" Mr. Torres looked at Adam and sighed.

"Adam," he began. "I think that Mrs. Torres is your mother."  
>"What?" Adam asked, totally horrified.<p>

He looked around everything seemed to be in fast forward and he couldn't keep. Up Adam stood up abruptly.

"I think I should go." before anyone could protest he was out the door and running down the streets in wolf form.

Everything was dark and he wasn't sure where he was going. Finally he made it to a small woods. Adam broke through trees and smashed rocks beneath his paws. All he saw was darkness and was harshly stopped by a large tree he had run into. Adam stopped and looked up at the size, one of the biggest trees he had ever seen.

Adam slashed his claws on it and tore at the crunchy wood with his teeth, he would spend the whole night out there going at the tree, and he knew it.

000000000000

Fiona waited patiently for Adam to come. The diner was at six and it was eight. Adam would never stay that long, especially when he knew she was waiting for him. There was a quiet _bing_ and Fiona's head snapped to her computer. She rushed for it, thinking it was Adam.

"Hey, Fi. Is Adam there?" Terri asked.

"If he was I wouldn't be here." Fiona sighed.

"I see. I was really hoping to talk to him."

"What's wrong?"  
>"I have to choose between Fits and Jake. I don't know what to do."<br>"Well, Adam told me the story, I'll help."  
>"You sure?"<br>"I got nothing better to do."

"Right. Okay so Jake is going to amount to something and is nice and thoughtful, then Fits is pushy, hateful, and an ass."  
>"The choice seems pretty obvious."<br>"I know it does, but for some reason I'm attracted to Fits. Fiona help me."  
>"Okay, imagine this. There's an apple and it's healthy and will make you strong and the logical thing to do is eat the apple, but then there's a burger. It's fattening and unhealthy, but so good. While it's smart to take the apple, if you really want the burger then you should take it."<p>

"But what if I end up regretting the burger?"  
>"You won't. See the apple will make you want to work hard and become stronger and totally make you change, but the burger will keep you the way you are, you can work off those pounds, but you can't stop the apple."<br>"So I should choose the burger, Fitz, because he makes me happy and likes me the way I am?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Thanks Fi, I get why Adam loves you so much."  
>"Thanks, if you see him tell him to get his ass over here."<br>"Got it sister."

000000000000

"Better than the last time?" Clare asked, leaning up against the door frame."  
>"Yeah, thanks for helping me out." Eli lifted her chin up and kissed her sweetly.<p>

"I'll see you in school." Clare hugged Eli before he left.

"Clare?"

"Yeah?"  
>"Want to come over?"<br>"Mom can I go hang out with Eli?" Clare shouted into the house.

"Be safe."  
>"Yes mother." Clare laughed and shut the door running into Eli's arms and being swung around, just like in New York.<p>

000000000000

Terri walked through the club looking for Fitz. She walked towards the dance floor area and saw Craig leaning up against a wall breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here? Thought you'd be at the stripe joint."  
>"I'm here with Sam." Craig panted.<p>

"Are you alright?"  
>"Super Bass just played." Craig explained.<p>

"Oh my God, she grinded you hard didn't she?" Super Bass was Craig and Sam's grinding song.

Every time it came on they would grind to it. Once when it played in the car they pulled over so Sam could give him a lap-dance.

"I don't know what it is about Canada, but Sam is so horny and feisty around here."  
>"Well, hope you have a good time."<br>"Yeah, wait what are you doing here?"  
>"I'm going to get my burger." Terri said and walked away.<p>

"Wait who has a burger?" Craig called out.

She walked further in and reached end of the line. Terri had searched every area of the club and could not find Fitz.

"Terri!" Terri turned to the voice and found Jake standing behind her. "How was the interview?"

"Good actually."  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"I'm looking for Fitz."  
>"Terri listen I'm sorry about what I said and how I acted. Please give me a chance?" Jake held her hand. Terri looked between her hand and Jake's face, arguing with herself.<p>

"No!" Terri pulled her hand away. "Jake you are a great guy and any girl would love you, but I feel an attraction to Fitz that I have to stop denying."  
>"You know what, you and all your little wolf freaks are all messed up!"<br>"Yeah well, Fitz thinks I'm a hot piece of ass, so I don't care what you think!" Terri yelled as she walked away.

She continued her search, but came up with nothing. Finally giving up she sat down at the bar and order some drinks.

"You look down." Terri turned to find Fitz sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

Terri grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down to her. They kissed each other back with as much force as they could. This time Fitz pulled away.

"What do I have to do to get you in my bed right now?" he breathed quickly.

"Take me there." Terri whispered in his right ear.

Fitz groaned and Terri saw his right hand clench on the bar. Terri was picked up bridle style and rushed to a white jeep.

**So, more drama with Adam, drama is done with Eli, but will be starting up again. Fits and Terri are getting heated, but don't worry Jake might come back. Might. Review!**


	16. Painful Love

**Here comes a violent sex chap! Does have Fadam in it.**

Fits hopped out of the car and ran to the sidewalk. Terri had gotten out of the passenger side and was pushed up against the brick wall of the apartment buildings. Her head wiped back and hit the wall, making her cry out a screamy moan.

"Sorry." Fits said quickly.

He bent down and started to devour her lips. Biting and ripping at them, they were bleeding and would be sore by the end of the night. His hands ran up her sides, the nails pulled the shirt up higher and he could feel more skin every time he went back down.

"Why are you holding back?" Terri whispered.

"What?" Fits asked, not removing his lips from hers.

"Do me a favor and slam me hard into the next wall." Terri pushed Fits back and told him.

Fits let out a moan and his head fell down. Terri smirked at the reaction she had gotten and rubbed the sides of his neck. Fits didn't lift his head only his eyes looked up at her. He looked evil and menacing. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along with him.

He didn't stop moving even when Terri was having a hard time keeping up. When they reached his apartment door Fits wiped the arm holding Terri and pulled her right in-front of him, his eyes glowing in the dark.

Fits kissed her rough and chewed on her lips lick he chewed on a steak. The insides of her gums where bleeding while Fits opened the door and rushed in. once again he had hold of Terri and pulled her into his room.

They were both in and Fits slammed the door before he rammed Terri into the wall across the room. You could here the wall break inside of the pavement, Terri moaned out loud as he back hit the wall and ached with pain.

"Did it hurt?" Fits growled in her ear, before tearing at it like he had done to her lips.

"Yes. It hurt so good." Terri moaned.

Fits released Terri's ear and then began to rip her shirt. He bite of every button with his teeth and then yanked the shirt away. Terri had to turn around so the shirt would come of, and before she was able to turn around Fits had smashed her front into the wall.

His hands traveled up and down her body, studying it. He looked at her like a gem. His eyes showed greed, he would never let her go. Suddenly his hands gripped her sides hard, his nails dug into her skin, there would surely be an imprint.

"You're mine. After tonight you can never leave me." Fits whispered possessively. "Do you understand?" Fits shouted at Terri.

"Yes." Terri whispered. "I belong to you." Teri said, breathing in.

"Good." Fits whispered in a raspy, dark voice, while taking off his shirt.

Fits looked at Terri almost naked back. His eyes scanned her skin and landed on her bra. He attacked the clothing. Growling as he broke it off with his teeth. The black, lacy fabric that glowed in the dark fell to the ground. Fits once again inspected Terri's soft back. There was nothing on it. She was completely bare on her up part.

Fits started form the bottom. Running his tongue up her upper body, tasting her fresh, clean skin. She tasted like nothing, but like something. A taste Fits had never known, and he loved it. He could feel the chills running up Terri's spine and the goosebump trail he left behind.

Terri began to fade, her body need to be touched, but with these teasing tactics she started to wobble. She placed her forehead on the wall and calmed herself by feeling the rough surface of Fits' tongue slide up her body.

Her whole body shook and Fits felt it all. His tongue stopped licking her back and made it way onto her shoulder and from there her neck. Terri turned her head and Fits welcomed it with a sloppy kiss. Terri turned around fully and held his face on both sides with her soft hands. She pushed closer and her body had fully left the wall. Things had gotten calmer but Fits switched back in to charge mode and slammed her back onto the wall. Terri moaned at the harsh contact, she loved it rough and Fits was perfect for that role.

Fits sprang down and bit Terri hard on the neck, growling as he did so. At first he bit in one area, but moved to other parts of her neck. His hand held her like he was going to choke her as he bit down on her veins, pluses, and the front and most delicate part of her neck. Terri cried out in pain and pleasure. It hurt, but she loved to feel the pain. She was so turned on it didn't even effect her feelings.

"Fits." Terri spoke out.

"What?" Fits growled, not liking that she ruining his time.

"I need to know that this isn't going to just be a booty call, or a one night stand, or the start of us being friends with benefit. I want this to be the start of a relationship." Terri whispered.

Fits left Terri's neck and watched her breath heavily, finally able to take in oxygen freely without Fits on her. Fits watched in amusement as she struggled to keep her composer.

"Yes, this is the start of our relationship."Fits grinned.

He picked her up, and turned around, then dropped her down on his bed. Fits removed his pants before, he once again gnawed at her clothing. This time he took her pants off and stared at her black panties. He gripped her by the back of her thighs and pushed her fast so that she slid up the wall. Terri groaned as she felt her back being scratched by the wall.

Her back was on the wall and Fits held her legs up with his hands. He stared at her with an evil smile on as he stared up at her. Terri gulped and as soon as she did Fits released her thighs and she fell onto his waist. His hips pushed her hips closer to the wall holding her up. Fits' face was right in-front of her breast. He dove in and sucked the space between them, but pulled and pinched the others.

Terri cried out for a few minutes until Fits decided to engulf her breast in his mouth. His teeth bit down hard on her right nipple and Terri let two tears fall. Fits twisted his head side to side and pulled, then her combined the two, making more water fall from Terri's eyes. Fits switched and gave the other the same treatment. Finally Fits stopped, but he wasn't done with her.

Fits watched her face intently as he punched his hips onto hers. Terri's head rolled around and her eye lids closed. Her screams of pleasure never stopped and Fits was thankful he had to neighbors. Terri was soaking, Fits could feel the liquid through his boxers.

Fits put his hands on Terri's arms and held her where she was. She only slid down a little when Fits forced her legs onto his shoulders. He ducked his head down onto her panties and licked and sucked her through them. Fits' tongue would occasionally wind around her panties and lick her slowly. Fits sucked a lot, but lightly. Terri could not take it so she grabbed Fits' head and shoved it closer to her crotch, making Fits growling and that caused Terri to go limp.

"Please Fits, suck harder." Terri whined and begged.

Fits did not obey her commands. He pulled out and away from her. She was lied down on the bed and Fits hovered over her. Now he had taken off his boxers.

"I don't take orders from you. Not tonight." Fits kissed her lips softly.

"Okay." Terri whispered. She could feel her underwear being taken off by Fits.

"I'm going to fuck you," Fits whispered. "and fuck you hard." Fits growled.

Once he finished speaking he was in her. His thrust was so powerful. Stronger than the thrusts he had given on there first night together. He pushed into her hard and with on rhythm. Terri was so in shock her body could not move. Fits slammed into her over and over and over, never stopping to let her get use to him. Terri cried out and squirmed around under him, moaning. Her head rolled back along with her eyes and her head started to get hit on the wall.

"Harder." she ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch." Fits growled.

Terri pulled him close to her as she reached her ending point. Fits was close to his climax, too and began to lose his movement. They came together. Fits' body went stiff and Terri bit down on his shoulder.

After they had collapsed they laid in silence. Their breathing growing steady every minute. Terri laid to the right and Fits on her left.

"Soughawd." Terri muttered.

"What?" Fits asked annoyed.

"So good." Terri said, rolling closer to Fits.

She rested her head on Fits' chest something no one has ever done. Terri looked up and saw he was confused. She smiled at how controlling he was during sex, and afterwards he didn't know how to deal with the calmness.

Terri Took his arm and wrapped it around her body. Fits was still tense while Terri was calm and running her finger on his arm.

"Sorry." Terri said.

"About what?" Fits asked and then relaxed.

"The bite." Terri put her hand on the deep wound.

Fits shot up and groaned in pain. He looked at his hand that was covered in blood from grabbing it and then at Terri who showed him her hand, too.

"I'm going to go clean up." Fits told her putting his boxers back on. He made his way out of the room and to the bathroom across the hall.

Fits had stopped her bleeding and was just cleaning it up with water. He noticed Terri standing in the doorway. He smirked when he saw her wearing his shirt and her black panties.

"I'm never throwing those away." Fits chuckled.

"Well, thanks to you I;ll have to throw my favorite bra away. Nothing else is going to match these." Terri motioned towards the panties.

"Sorry." Fits said and turned back to the mirror to look and the bite mark.

"You're pretty rough in bed." Terri smiled.

"You complaining?" Fits looked at her in the mirror.  
>"Not at all." Terri walked in and wrapped her arms around Fits neck.<p>

Fits turned and kissed her softly. Her leg came around and rubbed the back of his leg.

"Some one is up for round two." Fits purred.  
>"Not tonight. I have six hours of sleep before I have to go to school." Terri whined.<p>

"We could skip. Have a day all to ourselves." Fits licked her neck.

"Yeah, it's only my third day at Degrassi, what could I miss?" Terri kissed Fits' cheek. "Let's go take a nap."

"Or another round of sex?" Fits suggested.

"No!" Terri scolded.

000000000000

Fiona was fast asleep. Her body was calm and at peace. A body layed down next to her and wrapped her up in their arms. Fiona flinched and moved away.

"Fiona, relax it's me."

"Adam?" Fiona turned the lamp next to her bed on. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I found my family."<br>"What? Where?"  
>"You know Drew?"<br>"So, it's not a coincidence he has the same last name?"  
>"Nope, we're related."<p>

"Well, that's good right? You found you're family."  
>"Drew's only a year older than me, why was he kept?" <p>

"Maybe they couldn't take care of you at that time."

"Or maybe they didn't want a werewolf son." Adam covered his head under the pillow.

"Adam, don't be silly." Fiona pulled the pillow off his head. "I'm sure they wanted you, but couldn't keep you."

"She hates me. She cried when she found out, she hates that I'm around." Adam turned away from Fiona.

"She's probably ashamed at what she did. You should talk-"  
>"Fi, I don't want to talk to her!" he yelled, making Fiona stop. "Sorry for yelling." Adam apologized. "Can I just crash here for the night." Adam turned around. "I wanna be with you." Adam held her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.<p>

"Sure you can." Fiona turned the lights off and curled up with Adam.


	17. Skipping

**I read a review asking for me to update soon and got started right away! Enjoy and review they make me update on weekdays!**

Fiona's eyes opened slowly and looked down at the slightly hairy chest she was resting on. Her head moved so she was resting on her chin and looking up at Adam's sleeping face. Fiona smiled at him and kissed her way up to his cheek. She snuggled into his neck, smiling in pure bliss.

The tickling of her breath woke Adam. He squirmed under her, but she never opened her eyes or moved. Adam rubbed his eyes and looked around the room and then down at Fiona. He saw her and smiled at her peaceful face. After moving a strand of hair behind her ear he layed down and rubbed her arm.

"Adam. When does school start?" Fiona moaned. She felt Adam's chest move when he looked over her at the clock.

"Like an hour." Adam said, closing his eyes.

"We need to get ready." Fiona stated getting up.

"Can't we skip?" Adam groaned.

"It's your first week at Degrassi." Fiona kissed his lips. "You have to be there."

Fiona got up the rest of the way and picked out clothes to change into.

0000000000

A slight movement shook Terri awake. Her eyes scanned the room without her lifting her head. It was a room that she though she saw. Like a distant memory. She was gripping onto something, but didn't seem to mind when it rolled over. Terri moved onto her elbows and looked down at Fits, who was looking back at her.

"Morning." Fits whispered.

"Morning." Terri replied, then fell back on Fits' bare chest.

"Sleep well?"  
>"Barely slept." Terri whined.<p>

"Sorry I kept you up last night."  
>"It was worth it." Terri smiled.<p>

Fits smiled back and then relaxed back into bed. Terri started to drift off to, and wrapped her arms around Fits' waist. She heard Fits give a small chuckle of air and she looked up, frowning.

"What are you laughing about?" Terri asked.

"Just that...the big bad wolf is a big bad cuddler." Fits joked. "I would push away from you and you would roll around everywhere till you found me." Fits laughed.

"I can't help it. I use to sleep with big dogs, I like to hold something when I sleep." Terri defended herself.

"Alright cuddler. Get up we have to get ready for school." Fits pushed himself up.

"Fine." Terri sat up.

She moved her left leg off the bed and a title wave of pain shot through her body. Her head wiped back as she layed down and screamed in pain. Tears formed in her eyes because of it. Fits heard her cries and rushed back into the room.

"what's wrong?"

"My leg hurts so bad Fits." Terri answered, trying to hold in tears. The pain was clear in her voice, and you could see she wanted to cry, but wouldn't in-front of Fits.

"Let me see." Fits lifted her leg gently up on the bed and pulled the covers up.

Her legs were covered in bruises shaped like hands. Fits stared in horror. He pulled Terri's shirt up and peaked under. Terri was bruised terribly. She practically looked like she was about to die. Fits shook his head in shame.

"Terri you need to stay home. Your covered in bruises and scratches." Fits covered Terri's with the blanket and left. "I'm going to make you some breakfast, just rest."

0000000000

Fiona came out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower and looked over at Adam. He hadn't moved from the bed and was sleeping. Fiona sighed and walked over.

"Adam!" Fiona screamed. Adam snapped up and feel out of bed.

"Well, that's one way to wake up." Adam said, rubbing his head.

"You need to get dressed."

"I'm not going to school."  
>"Adam go get changed."<p>

"No!" Adam whined, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Adam stop acting like a child."

"Don't let my height and sexual experience foll you I'm a child."

"Adam!"

"Why do you have to yell so early in the morning?" Adam covered his ears.

"Get up."

"Fine."

Adam stood up and pulled out some clothes he had brought over. He stomped across the room to the bathroom and then slammed the door. Fiona sighed and rolled her eyes.

0000000000

Fits walked in with eggs and bacon. He set the plate of food down on Terri's right side. She smiled at the food.

"You learned how to make eggs." Terri said in awe.

"And bacon." Fits added.

Terri smiled and leaned in to kissed Fits. He bent back and turned his head away. Terri opened her eyes and looked sad.

"What's wrong?"  
>"I don't think we should."<br>"Won't be able to control yourself? Get all hot and not be able to fuck me?" Terri joked, but Fits never turned back to her. "Fits come on. Just a kiss."  
>"I don't want to hurt you."<br>"What, you mean the bruises? I don't mind not being able to walk. I don't regret a thing about last night or about today." Terri smiled leaning in again, but once again Fits turned away.

"Terr. I know you enjoyed last night, but I don't want this to happen every time we have sex."  
>"It won't! I'll get use t it."<br>"Didn't this happen the first time?"  
>"No, you were to drunk to do much. You did a lot better this time." Terri looked at Fits with her 'flirty eyes'.<p>

"Well, I just can't do it. I hurt you the first time emotionally and now physically. I'm not going to hurt anymore." Fits got up and started to leave.

"Fits!" Terri called after him, but the door shut and Terri was left alone.

0000000000

Adam and Fiona walked outside. Adam was still mad at Fiona for making him get up, but he had a plan up his sleeves.

Fiona smiled as they drove down the street. She looked over and saw Adam's pouting face. He was such a child, but it was cute.

"Aw, is someone upset?" Fiona asked in a baby voice. Adam just glared at the street. "Adam, don't be mad. It's almost the weekend." Fiona cuddled close to him. Adam didn't look at her or wrap his arm around her.

To try and stop the awkward silence Fiona sat up and turned the radio on. _Just the Way You Are by: Bruno Mars _was playing. Fiona smiled at the memories this song had. She faced Adam, who still was putting on the mad face.

"Don't tell me this song doesn't bring back memories that make you smile." Adam face fell a little, and Fiona could see him trying not to smile. "I remember when you sang it to me. It was sweet. I love you." Fiona kissed Adam, and watched him smile.

"I hate that you made me smile, but I love you so much." Adam pulled Fiona into his arms.

0000000000

Fits knocked on the door a few times and listen for a response. He went out to get some stuff and was making sure Terri was okay.

"Terri?" Fits whispered as he opened the door and stepped in.

Terri was laying on the bed, but was not asleep. Fits sighed and walked closer. He knelt by her bed and rested his head on his arms.

"Hey." Fits greeted. "How are you feeling?" Terri didn't respond. "Listen don't give me the silent treatment! I don't want to have sex! Sorry." Fit's yelled.

"It's not about you not want to have sex, but why you don't want you! You have the stupidest reason!" Terri yelled back.

"It's only stupid to you!"

"Ask anyone and they say you're and idiot!"

Fits grabbed the back of Terri's head and smashed their lips together with force. They flipped and turned no stop as they kissed. Fits' tongue battled with Terri's and won. Terri grabbed the sided of his short and pulled it off. Fits' hand grabbed Terri's leg hard and made a snap noise as he smacked her thigh.

Terri let out a scream of pain and Fits broke away fast. He breathed hard with his back up against the wall. Terri caught her breath while she looked at him.

"I can't control myself." Fits spoke out.

"I like that about you. You're so wild and act on your instincts."

"But I hurt you because of that."  
>"I like the pain. Turns me on."<p>

"You're so weird."

"I won't apologize for being a Masochist."

"Never said it was problem." Fits smirked.

"Fits. Come lay down." Terri patted the spot next to her. Fits rolled his eyes and sat down with her. "I'll be okay next time."

"You don't know that for sure. I think the kind of sex we're having is dangerous, and I'm not taking any chances with you."  
>"Well, we aren't going to have sex that's pleasing I don't think we'll have sex at all!"<p>

"Fine!" Fits headed for the door.

"Fine!" Terri shout before the door slammed.

0000000000

"Adam I think you're lost. I don't recognize any of this." Fiona said.

"Where do you think we're going?" Adam asked.

"I though we were going to school, but now I think you purposely did this."  
>"Who? Me? No! I just though I'd get away from it all and spend time with you, just for awhile."<br>"Fine, but you will go to school tomorrow and not get anything from me till you finish your homework this weekend."

"It's funny how you think you can order me around." Adam chuckled.

**A little over three pages and I think I did a good job! Find out how everyone spends their days, Eli meets his parents, and a dramatic moment with Fiona and Adam on their little vacation!**

**Don't expect much on Sunday I have a choir concert at 4 that will last three hours. I hate my school so much. And I'm bringing my iPod!**

**Review :D !**


	18. Skipping part 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating this Christmas vacation. My cousins are here and my mom doesn't know I write this, so it's hard to sneak around this time. But I have my laptop and it'll be easier to write and update now!**

Adam drove out to a little pond out in the woods. It was nice out even though summer was going to be ending soon. It wasn't hot out, but it wasn't freezing cold either.

Adam opened his door and walked around to open Fiona's, but she beat him to it. By the time he got over there she was pushing herself out and stopped in-front of his face. She smiled teasingly at him before walking around to the water. Adam paused and smiled at the challenge she had made.

"The water looks nice." Fiona commented.

"Yeah. You want to go for a swim?" Adam asked from behind her.

"I don't have a swimming suit." Fiona stared out into the distance.

"You don't need one." Adam whispered close to her ear.

Fiona smiled and turned to Adam. He smirked at her with challenging eyes. Fiona crossed her arms and walked around to the yellow car. His eyes watched her move into the backseat and could faintly see her undress. Adam's eyes lit up at a thought he had.

He made his way to the car door and opened it. Adam climbed into the back seat. Fiona saw and pulled her knees up, covering herself with her shirt.

"It's nothing I haven't seen and licked before." Adam teased.  
>"You couldn't wait to see me in the water?"<p>

"Way would I want to wait?" Adam ran his hand up her shin and down her thigh.

Fiona stopped him there and waved her finger back and forth. Adam sighed and rolled his eyes at her, but removed his hand and started to undress with her.

0000000000

Terri was sleeping after the small fight she had with Fits. She understood he didn't want her to be in pain, but it was her first time having sex like that. Nothing says it's going to happen again.

Fits had gone to the store. He needed to clear his mind and since Terri was staying here, she would need some things he didn't have.

Fits slowly opened the door and shut it carefully. He watched her sleep and his eyes traveled to her legs. While she slept the blanket uncovered it and the bruises showed. Fits readjusted the sheets over her and then sat down on the bed.

His back was facing her and his head rested in his hands. The nail scratched and massaged his forehead. The memories came back and Fits felt worse about the pain he put her through. He turned back to her and watched the girl sleep.

"Why are you staring at me?" Terri spoke out. Fits was taken back a bit by the sudden outburst.

"Just thinking and happen to be looking in your direction." Fits sneered.

"Uh huh. Well, I think you should think about helping me."

"Do what?" Fits turned half way to her.

"Getting to the bathroom. I've had to go for awhile now." Terri raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. You girls always seem to have to go at the weirdest times." Fits complained.

"Oh shut up and carry me." Terri held her arms out to Fits.

Fits rolled his eyes and picked her up softly. Her carried her to the bathroom and paused. They both exchanged a look, not knowing how this is going to work.

"So, can I just set you down on the seat?" Fits asked slowly.

"Sure, I think that'll work." Terri nodded.

Fits awkwardly set Terri down and moved away a few inches back and stood there nervously. He looked at her wondering what to do next. Terri smiled up at him.

"Thanks, you can go now." Terri waved him off.

"You don't need help with anything else?" Fits smirked tracing his fingers down her thigh. Terri breathed deeply and shook her head.

"Later." She nodded.

Fits shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

0000000000

Adam was already in the water while Fiona walked around looking for an easy place to walk through. Adam had turned into a wolf and jumped into the water, but now was in Fiona. He had asked dozens of time for her to climb on his back, but she decided against it.

"Fi, I don't mind coming out and helping you in!" Adam yelled from the middle of the pond.

"I'll find my own way in!"

"We won't have any time to swim together." Adam whined.

"Well, maybe if we had gone to school we could have spent four periods together and lunch, but oh well."

"I just didn't want to go." Adam had swum all the way back and climbed up the rocks to her.

"But why not?" Fiona sat down by Adam.

"Haven't you had days when you just wanted to go?" Adam got up and started walking away.  
>"Yeah, but you don't normally try this stuff." Fiona lifted herself up.<p>

"So, I really didn't want to go! So what?" Adam turned and yelled.

Fiona took a step back. Sure she had heard Adam yell but it was so rare it still scared her. Adam's face turned form angry to ashamed. He turned away and walked back to the car with his head hung low. Fiona watched him sadly walk away and felt bad for pushing him.

"Adam! Wait!" Fiona started walking to him and then switched to a jog. "Adam." Fiona pulled his shoulder and turned him towards her, stopping him.

"What?" Adam asked harshly.

"Tell me why you skipped school? And took me with you?" Fiona ordered.

"It's nothing." Adam began to head back, but Fiona pulled him again.

"Oh, it's something; you just won't tell me what."

"Fine. I don't want to go and see Drew. I was kicked out of his house and it's going to be so awkward if I run into him."  
>"But maybe your family wants to get to know you."<br>"If they're so happy to know I'm here why did my mom cry and the others tell me to go?"  
>"They were shocked. Had to absorb it all."<p>

"Or they figured out their plan to get rid of me failed."  
>"Adam, they don't hate you. No one can hate you. If they do, you still have me." Fiona smiled and held his chin.<p>

Adam smiled in her hand and leaned in to kiss her. Fiona's tongue dipped in, but Adam pulled away. Fiona was a little thrown off by the ending, but gave a small smile. Adam smiled back.

"I just don't feel like making-out right now. Sorry."

"It's fine. Can we go home?"  
>"You didn't even go in the water."<br>"Yeah, but do you think you'd be in the mood when we get home?" Fiona ran her hand down his chest.

"Maybe, if you keep looking at me with that provocative smile and alluring eyes." Adam stepped closer, wrapping his arm around Fiona's waist.

000000000

"Do you need anything else?" Fits asked, laying Terri down on the bed.

"No I'm good."

"Alright."

Fits yawned and feel down on the bed. He squirmed around till he was finally under the sheets. Terri moved over to give him room, and to avoid getting hit by Fits.

"Comfortable?" Terri teased.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Fits kissed Terri.

"Though you didn't like me."  
>"Terri. I'll say a lot of dumb shit, and I don't mean a word of it. So, yes, I'll say I don't want to have sex, that I don't like you, but in the end I can't stay away." Fits smiled.<p>

"You have a nice smile."  
>"Wasn't expecting that response." Fits chuckled.<p>

"Get use to them. I'm different than the girls around here." Terri closed her eyes.

"You sure are."

000000000

There was a pop and a bang. Some kind of screeching noise and a clang before the strange car came to a stop. Eli looked out of his window and groaned.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" Eli stomped to the front of Morty and kicked it.

"Hey! What seems to be the problem?"

Eli looked over and saw a man looking in his forties, on the bigger side and messed up. The man came walking down the pathway to his house.

"Um, my car just broke down."

"Need some help?"

"No, he does this every week. I'll be fine." Eli explained, but the guy was already checking Morty out.

"Oh, it's no problem. I know cars pretty well. Especially vintage ones like this."

"You don't have to."

"But I insist. My car has a few problems, too." He continued to fettle around in the hood. "Looks like you're missing a few things. My guy will bring them over soon."  
>"Well, I'll just come back later."<p>

"Oh that's top much trouble. Come in and stay for awhile." The two men looked at a lady stepping out of the house.

"Yes, be much easier." The guy agreed.

"I would, but I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense come on." The women pulled Eli into the house and the man followed.

**Five pages, 1,533 words, I think I did pretty darn good. Tell me what you think sorry about making you wait _I Love Jake_**_ Martin!_


	19. Family

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the Christmas update, directly from MY NEW LAPTOP! Well, here is the next chap. More Eli stuff and other random things with other people.**

"I can't believe Adam bailed again." Zack complained.

"I'm sure he had a good reason." Skye smiled.

"Yeah, probably went to be with Fiona." Zack said her name with disgust.

"Fiona makes Adam happy. Why is she bad?" Stone asked.

"Because she keeps Adam away from us. It's like we don't matter." Skye sided with Zack.

"Adam loves us. He's told us multiple times." Lily told.

"Yeah, bet he told Fiona more times." Zack sneered.

"You haven't hung out with Adam for years. Why the change?" Stone asked.

"She's messing up our group." Zack answered.

"I don't like her much either." Skye agreed.

"Well, you guys didn't even give her a chance." Lily scolded.

"You never even met her. You're not the one to talk." Zack crossed his arms.

"Then let's ask Adam if we can meet her." Lilly suggested, gleefully.

"No way I'm spending time with her." Skye protested.

"Then Stone and I will. Right Stone?" Lily looked over at the boy.

"Ah, sure." He nodded hesitantly.

0000000000

"So, my name is CeCe and this is my husband Bullfrog." Cece introduced herself and Bullfrog.

"It's nice to meet you." Eli smiled. "I'm Eli."

"Eli? I like that name." Bullfrog shook his hand.

"You are so cute!" CeCe wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and hugged him tight.

"Whoa, okay." Eli laughed and hugged her back.

"Now, what can I get you so you feel right at home?" CeCe walked into the kitchen.

"I don't need anything. I'll just sit on the couch." Eli made his way to the sofa and sat down next to Bullfrog.

"So, Eli what are you into? What do you like to do?" Bullfrog asked.  
>"Adam normally drags me into crazy stuff."<p>

"Is Adam your brother?"  
>"Like a brother, but not blood related."<p>

"Whether he has the same mom and dad doesn't matter, it's the relationship you have." Bullfrog explained.

"That's very true." Eli nodded.

The doorbell rang and CeCe answered it quickly. A gentleman was in the doorway and CeCe pulled him into a hug. He responded the same way Eli had.

"Yeah, she's a hugger." Bullfrog chuckled in his ear. "Honey!"

0000000000

One period away from lunch and Sam was trying hard to concentrate on the math lesson. Craig sat behind her and was bored out of his mind. His dad had been a math teacher at collage and since his mom was out of the picture his whole life, he went to school with his dad.

Craig looked up at Sam and ripped a piece of paper out. He scribbled on it and passed it up when Mr. Armstrong wasn't looking. Sam looked at it and tried to ignore it, but her curiosity got to her.

**Why are you trying so hard?**

_So I can understand it!_

**I'll help you later tonight**

_Or I could learn it now_

**But then we won't spend time together. It'll be easier if I help you**

_What am I supposed to do the whole class?_

**Send me sexy messages.**

_How about you start first_

**If you insists. Where should I start?  
><strong>_The ending is my favorite_

**I'll thrust in and out of you hard and fast, planning on not stopping till you've had enough. I'll work you hard and you won't be able to deny it. Your vision will blur and I'll have total control.**

_I'm so wet_

"Craig, Sam, do you have something to share with the class?" both looked down as Mr. Armstrong held out his hand.

Sam put the note in his hand and watched him open it.

"I think I'll share it myself. Wh-"Mr. Armstrong stopped and stared at the paper. "I'll just keep it in my drawer."

He turned back to the board and Sam and Craig held in their laughs, but didn't hide the fact they wanted to.

0000000

Eli had been late for school, but was excused because he had a reason.

Eli was sitting at his usual lunch table. He noticed Terri was gone and hadn't come back last night, but thought she was with Adam since he was gone, too.

His head shot up when he saw Clare making her way to the table he was at. She smiled as she sat down, her eyes sparkling from the sun's rays hitting them perfectly.

"How's has your day been?" Clare's sudden voice knocked Eli out of his trance.

"Oh, ah, good. What about you?" Eli responded.

"Good. Where is everybody?"

"I don't know where Adam and Terri are."  
>"Strange. Fiona is missing as well." There was a silence between the two.<p>

"Why don't we skip?" Eli suggested.

"Why would I risk my perfect attendance record and get in trouble with my parents who already hate you a little."

"They still hate me?"

"Not really, but they don't enjoy talking about you."

"Oh." Clare watched Eli's face fall.

"But they'll just have to get use to you because I'm not planning on letting you go for a long time." Clare smiled, rubbing the back of Eli's hand.

Eli smiled at the jester and brought Clare's hand up to his lips, kissing it before placing it back on the table.

"Come on."

Clare stood up and pulled Eli away from the school, heading towards Morty. Being trailed behind her Eli smirked.

"You little devil."

**Just a little random stuff to start the other dramatic parts. Tell me if you want some **_**hot**_** stuff to go down between Eli and Clare or I won't put it in!**


	20. Shower Sex

**Well, I had my last Christmas party today! There's so much drama in this chapter! Here's where the story begins!**

Adam rolled over, breathing heavily to catch his breath. Fiona layed next to him. Her diaphragm moving at the same pace as Adam.

"You really did get in the mood on the ride here." Fiona rubbed the seat off her forehead, smiling.

Adam smiled at her comment and turned to wrap her in his arms. Fiona pushed him away and crinkled her nose.

"You're sweaty and stink."

"Fine, I'll shower." Adam rolled his eyes.

Adam kissed the top of her head and then her lips. He slowly got up and shuffled over to the bathroom. Fiona watched his naked body move and sighed at the sight. She felt a little perverted looking at him, but she couldn't help it.

000000000

"Come on Craig I want to get home!" Sam called.

"I'm coming!" Craig yelled. "Calm your titties!" Craig laughed.

"Don't start with me! I'm mad enough as it is."

"Sorry. Let's go." Craig wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They were walking to the car when a groaning and sighing of frustration reaches their ears. They both looked back and saw a woman with dozens of boxes trying to open the schools doors. Craig rushed over and caught the boxes before they fell on the cement stairs.

"Hey! You okay?" Craig asked the woman.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." She thanked, getting the boxes placed on top of each other.

"Here, I'll get the door." Craig opened the

"Thank you, young man, you're not just sucking up to the new teacher are you?" she laughed.

"I didn't even know we were getting a new teacher."

"Well, I'm Ms. Berkins." Craig's eyes opened wide.

"B-Berkins?" Craig asked shakily.

"Yes?" Ms. Berkins nodded. "What's your name, honey?"

"Craig."

"What's your last name?"  
>"M-My last name? Craig…..Craig….Duel! Craig Duel!"<p>

"Craig Duel?"  
>"Yes. That's my name."<br>"Oh, well. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah. I should get back to my girlfriend."

"Oh, is that her outside?" Ms. Berkins points to Sam.

"Yeah." Craig said, dreamily.

"She seems like a keeper."

"Yeah. I have to go." Craig said, remembering who he was talking to.

"Oh, okay."

Craig walked away fast and pulled Sam with him to the truck, not waiting for her. Sam tried to pull away or get loose because Craig had a tight grip on her wrist.

"Craig can you not pull so hard?" Sam yanked her hand away.

"Sorry, I just needed to get out of here." Craig panicked and couldn't get the door unlocked.

"Baby," Sam stopped his hand. "what's wrong?"  
>"That teacher is….she's…my…." Craig took in a deep breath. "She's my mom."<p>

Sam's eyes widened and she was at a loss for words for the moment. Craig waited for her response. It was a few seconds before Sam snapped out of her trance.

"Um….wow….a what do you think of her?"

"Well,….she's nice I guess, but I don't know about her."

"You can't blame her for what your father did."  
>"I'm not…..it's just weird seeing her after all this time."<p>

"Well, what was she doing here?"  
>"She's the new teacher."<br>"The new one for our class?"  
>"I don't know."<p>

"Well, those are the rumors so you better get ready to face her tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I'll be ready."

Sam placed her hand on Craig's cheek and stroked his face with her thumb, smiling at him. He returned the smile and leaned into the touch.

000000000

The water was steaming up the bathroom. Adam was wetting his hair and reached over for his shampoo bottle. His hand searched the shelf where the container was supposed to be, but found nothing. He turned around and small hands were messaging his head.

Bubbles formed in his hair as Fiona ran the gooey substance in his hair. She was pressed up against him, naked. Adam smiled at the feeling of their wet skin together. Adam had sort of bathed with Fiona before, but he was fully clothed and it wasn't as fun as this.

Fiona pushed Adam's head back under the water and smoothed out his locks of hair, rinsing the suds out. Adam sighed happily at the feeling. When he looked at Fiona see was fully focused on getting the conditioner into his hair right away.

His eyes scanned her body as she squeezed the other hair cleaning goo onto her palm.

Fiona turned back to him and Adam's eyes shot up to her face. She smiled at him and brought her hands to his hair. Once again she messaged his scalp.

Adam looked down at her with lust in his eyes. She saw him and smiled at him, not fully seeing what he wanted. Adam's hand moved closer to her. Fiona kept her eyes on his hair and now rinsing it out.

Adam pointed his fingers out and once his hair was all watered out he jammed his fingers into her pussy. Fiona screamed out and her head fell back. Adam smiled deviously at her, walking forward till her back was on the wall.

Adam pumped his fingers in and out, making the pleasure boil in Fiona's stomach grow. Her body moved in a wave motion, meeting Adam's pumps. Adam watched Fiona's face change with the different powers of pleasure that washed over her.

Adam gave bigger, harder thrusts of his fingers to make Fiona finally reach her end. She cummed for Adam and he felt the liquid run down his hand. The back, front, and sides were soaked. Adam pulled his fingers out so her wetness could flow more fully.

Fiona tried to hold herself up against the slippery wall after the hard and long climax. Adam smiled at the reaction he had gotten. Fiona couldn't keep her hold and slid down. Adam turned the water off and wrapped Fiona up in a towel.

He picked her up and layed her down on the bed with the covers over her. He kissed the top of her head and climbed in behind her.

"Adam, thank you for making me skip school."  
>"No, problem." Adam kissed the side of her head. "I'm going to go pick the kids up from school, okay?"<br>"Sure. I'll see you later."

0000000

Eli and Clare were walking down the faded yellow colored sand, hand in hand. They had spent the day there and were prepared to take the punishment from Clare's patents.

"So, why were you late today?" Clare asked.

"Ah, Morty broke down."  
>"Did he just need a little jump or did something come unhooked?"<br>"He was missing a piece."  
>"So, how'd you fix him?"<br>"I broke down in-front some guys house and he had a mechanic coming and paid for him to fix Morty."

"Well, I hope you thanked him."  
>"I did, but I don't think I thanked him enough."<br>"What was his name?"  
>"Bullfrog is what he went by."<br>"Oh, the shock jock!"

"Sure, I didn't know he was a shock jock, but that sounds right."

"He's pretty famous around here."

"Well, next time I run into him, I'll thank him."

Eli and Clare smiled and continued their walk down the soft beach.

000000000

Adam parked out in the parking lot of Degrassi and waited for the kids. He saw four people make their way to his car. Lily was smiling and climbed right in the front, while the others took their time and scooted in emotionless.

"So, how was school?" Adam smiled.

"It was good, and we want you to being Fiona over for dinner on Friday." Lily spoke gladly.

"Why?"  
>"Well, Stone and I haven't met her really, and those other two don't like her." Lily explained bluntly.<p>

"Why not?"  
>"She's not even part of the Pack, but you hang out with her more. She's taking you away from us!" Skye complained.<p>

"Okay, you guys know I love you."  
>"I told them that!" Lily blurted out.<p>

"And the Pack has accepted me and given me a place to live, but there are consequences for every action and I didn't like them."

"What were they?" Stone asked.

"Well, you guys know that 'eye for an eye' saying? That's something the Pack lives by. If you strangle, torture, or do anything cruel to a werewolf and they die. The same thing will happen to them before they die."  
>"Really? We're that serious about it?" Skye was shocked. It wasn't something you told a wolf their age.<p>

"Yeah, I did some jobs and I regret all of them, but back then I thought it was fair. Plus after the night I took Fiona there I had had it with how they treat humans. They wonder why humans don't like us." Adam watched the kids in the back mirror and saw them, wondering what do say. "The point is, the Pack isn't all they led you to believe. You have to decide what you think about them and I made my choice. I'm sorry if you're not happy about it."  
>"Well, we didn't know. You don't have to bring her over." Skye said.<br>"No, I will. Just so you guys can see what I mean."

They had reached home and the kids got out of the car fast. Lily and Stone rushed upstairs and Skye took her time getting in. Zack was taking even a slower time coming in. Adam grabbed Skye before she could go up the stairs.

"Listen Skye, I know you don't have the best record with families, but me being with Fiona is not going to change anything. No matter who I am with, I'll always be there for you." Adam kissed the top of her head and hugged her. Skye didn't hug back right away, and when she did it was weak.

Skye broke away and ran up the stairs to her room. Zack was coming in and Adam planned on having a talk with him too.

"Zack, I know you use to look up to me when you were a puppy. Then I got busy and when we were together I was obsessed with Fiona. I haven't been the best friend or family member. I just want to ask you to keep an open mind when Fiona comes. I love her."

"Alright, I'll give her a chance." Zack rolled his eyes.

"A _fair_ chance?"  
>"Yes! I won't hold anything against her." Zack ran up the stairs and Adam heard his bedroom door shut.<p>

"I hope this goes well."

000000000

Eli's tongue explored the perimeter of Clare's mouth. They were parked outside Clare's house and had been kissing for a few minutes.

"Eli….. I should…be getting…back to my house." Clare moaned between kisses.

"In a few minutes." Eli responded.

His lips detached from Clare's mouth and traveled down to her neck. Not sucking too hard to leave a mark. Clare ran her fingers though his hair. Her eyes closed and head bent over to allow him more access.

"Eli, I have to go inside now." Clare pushed Eli away.

"Come on, just a little longer." Eli leaned forward.

Clare gave in for a while but was brought back and pushed Eli off again.

"My parents will worry, and I want to get this punishment thing over with."  
>"Well, can I see you later tonight?"<br>"Eli, it's already seven."

"I can sneak in."

"No you can't, but you can wait till tomorrow."  
>"No I can't."<p>

"Well, you're going to have to." Clare pecked Eli's lips and made her way to the front door.

**Pretty long and some interesting stuff in there. Some family drama is coming up in every bodies life! Let's see where they take us. Marriage? Sex? Moving in? Break up? What will it be?**

**Review **


	21. Dinning with Wolves

**Hot stuff between Eli and Clare, Adam and Drew brother time, Sam and Craig stuff, and an **_**awkward**_** family dinner! I'm spoiling you! :D**

Fits was helping Terri out of bed. She insisted on going home because she didn't want to bother Fits. Like he had anything better to do.

"You can stay the night if you want." Fits offered.

"I don't want to take up your bed."  
>"I like you in my bed." Fits whispered. He didn't count on Terri hearing.<p>

"Oh really? Then how about when I'm able to move, I come over and you can keep me in bed as long as you want."

"I like the sound of that." Fits winked.

He lowered her into his car and drove a few blocks to Terri's house. He opened her door and carried her in. She still couldn't move without feeling tremendous pain.

Fits knocked on the door and waited. Adam opened it and gave the two a confused stare. Fits pushed past Adam and brought Terri in. He set her down on the couch a few feet away from the door and turned back to Adam. He still had a concerned look, but Fits left the house without a word.

Adam closed the door after Fits had left and then stared at Terri. He pointed back and forth between the door Fits had exited and then to her on the couch.

"There was a bit of a problem caused by my activities last night." Terri explained, not giving a lot of detail out bluntly.

Adam nodded and then made his way back up the stairs.

00000000

Clare was tucked in bed and warm under her covers. Later in the night a small clinging noise woke her up. She looked around and spotted something small hitting her window. She made her way over to the glass and looked outside. Her breathing fogged the glass, so she opened it up fully and searched.

"Clare." A raspy whisper entered her eras.

Clare looked down and found Eli smirking up at her. Her eyes grew with shock and she looked back at her door and listened for her parents. There was not a sound and she turned back to Eli.

"What are you doing here?" Clare questioned.  
>"I wanted to see you." Eli explained.<p>

"Well, you've seen me. Now go!"

"I can barely make out your cute little face. All I can see is your stunning eyes." Eli complemented.

"Fine, you can stay for a minute." Clare complied.

She watched Eli walk back a little ways. She was confused of why he was leaving. She understood when Eli picked up speed and turned into a wolf as he jumped up to the window. She moved away and despite his weight and strength, he landed lightly on his paws without making a big noise or falling over.

"You're like a feather." Clare commented as Eli shrunk back down.

"It's a gift." Eli smirked.

Clare laughed and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist and held her closer. Their lips would separate, making a smacking noise, but would come together to wind their tongues.

"Clare, I feel a little pressured." Eli joked.

"Whatever." Clare laughed and brought her lips to his.

"For now so you better shut up and enjoy it." Clare once again kissed him

Eli gave into Clare's needs and moved his lips with hers. They both fell onto the bed with Eli on top.

Clare's hands started tugging on Eli's shirt, he obliged and pulled away long enough to get the clothing off before he went back to Clare.

Clare kissed his chest before going back up to his lips. Their tongues once again battled and played with each other. Clare moaned into the kiss multiple times, making Eli smirk.

Eli's hands traveled from Clare's waist to the hem of her shirt. The kiss didn't slow and Eli took his time inching the fabric up higher. Clare didn't seem to mind or even pay attention to it. They were still in an intense kiss, but Clare would notice if her shirt was being pulled off.

Eli got the shirt up to her breast and couldn't pull it any higher. Clare sat up and yanked the clothing off and pulled Eli quickly back to her. Eli gasped at the speed, but kissed Clare back hungrily.

Eli's hands went from the sides of her face, slid down her neck, and ended at the sides of her breast. His thumbs lightly grazed the sides of them, but the small contact still made Clare gasp. When she gasped Eli removed his lips from her and they traveled to her neck.

Clare tried to keep her breathing steady as Eli's thumbs moved up and the rest of his hand followed. Soon his hands are both fully on her boobs. Eli trails his kisses to the top of her chest where she'll be able to hide the hickies he planned to leave.

Clare moved her fingers in his hair as he kissed his way from her chest to her breast. His hands moved away to let him kiss her breast through her bra. While he kissed one his hand gave the other attention as well, but he did switch. His hand traveled to her back fiddled with the hook.

"Mind if I take this off?" Eli asked.

"Um, no, you can take it off." Clare sighed.

Eli nodded and unhooked the bra, his eyes were focused on her body as the bra loosened. Clare leaned up so the bra would slide off. She watched Eli's face as she layed down. She had never felt so revealed to anyone in her life and it felt strange. Good, strangely good.

Eli saw her eyes and smiled at her. He kissed her lips, wrapping her body in his arms. Clare winded her arms around his neck. Eli pulled away after a few moments and smirked at her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

As he leaned in to kiss the space between her breasts, the door opened and her mother walked in.

"Clare, I heard some tapping noise-Oh my Gosh!" Clare's mother covered her eyes and slammed the door shut.

Eli looked at Clare who was covering herself with the blanket. His eyes showed sadness. He kissed her good-bye and then jumped out the way he came.

Clare dressed herself and layed down, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

00000000000

Craig rolled over on the bed and lifted his arm to wrap it around Sam. His arms fell onto a soft, cool sheet. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room for Sam. She wasn't in the room, but he heard some sounds coming from the kitchen right by his room.

"What are you doing up so early?" Craig asked, coming out to the kitchen in only his boxers.

"Wanted to make something for everyone. We're having a dinner with lots of people tomorrow and I have to a few things today because I'll be busy with homework."

"Oh, what are you making?"

"Well, I made some extra cookies for Eli. He said he wanted to repay the family that fixed his car." Craig nodded, following her statement. "Then if you want to bring some to your mom?" Sam asked slowly.

"I don't want to know her, let alone bring her cookies. She doesn't even know who I am." Craig sighed.

"I'm sure she'll want to. If you tell her-"

"I'm not telling her anything, for all she knows I'm Craig Duel, not Craig Berkins!" Craig grabbed a cookie and left to get changed.

00000000

Adam was at Degrassi getting his books out of his locker. He heard a group of boys talking. A voice registered with him and he looked over to see Drew talking to his football buds. Adam took a deep breath and walked over to Drew.

"Drew?" Adam said, cutting into the conversation. "Sorry, to interrupt. I just want to talk to before school starts." Adam explained.

"Drew, you know this guy?" Owen sneered.

Adam looked at Owen and back to Drew. Drew looked nervous about it, like he was disappointed. Adam looked back at Owen then down and backed away.

"I'll just go."

"Yes, he's my long, lost brother." Drew told his friends, proudly.

Adam looked up and smiled, everyone else stared in shock.

"It's nice to meet you." Zane greeted, and held his hand out to shake.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Adam smiled and shook the hand, firmly.

Drew smiled and brought Adam away from the group. He led him back over to Adam's locker.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Drew asked.

"Well, you see, I'm inviting Fiona over to have dinner so everyone can get to know her. Everyone is going to be there and, I got to meet the family you grew up with and I want you to meet the family I grew up with. So do you want to come over tomorrow night?"

"Sure, and Mom says she's sorry about how the dinner went down. Maybe you could come over some time again."

"I'd love that."

0000000000

"So, how was the parental meltdown?" Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist.

"Mom totally freaked. She said if I wanted to go live with you I could." Clare rolled her eyes.

"Aw, do you want to stay over?"

"I can't. That won't make anything better. Nut I do want to get out of that house."

"Well, there a family dinner tomorrow and you can come if you want."

"I would love to." Clare smiled and kissed his lips.

00000000000

Craig and Sam sat side by side. Sam was drawing a picture and Craig watched her dreamily. Sam saw and smiled down at her paper.

"Alright class! Enough talking, let's get started!" the new teacher's voice rang out.

Craig stiffened and started down at the desk intensely. Sam reached over and rubbed his hand. The touch made him jump and Sam pulled away. Craig looked at her with apologetic eyes, but when Mrs. Berkins walked by his eyes shot down and covered his face.

"Now, I'm new so we'll just do this work packet. You can pair up, and tomorrow we'll start a project."

Mrs. Berkins passed out papers for the people in the front to pass back. She stopped and smiled at Sam and Craig. Craig started working right away.

"Hey, do you want to work together?" Sam turned to Craig.

"Sure." Craig turned to her.

Craig was unfocused the whole class. When Sam talked to him his head shot up, he couldn't say a complete sentence without stuttering, and when she would touch him he flinched real bad.

The bell rang and Craig practically sprinted out of the room. Sam caught up to him at his locker and touched his shoulder. Now that he was out of the classroom he was more calm and normal.

"Craig, you have to relax. I know it's weird being around her, but it's not the end of the world."

"I know it's not!" Craig shouted. Sam took a step back and was scared of Craig when he yelled. "I'm sorry." Craig apologized. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Okay, we won't. I just don't want you to live like this."

"I don't want to either. I should be over this!" Craig slapped his head with his palms.

"Craig don't. Craig don't! Don't!" Sam panicked. She grabbed his hands and Craig watched her eyes water. "Please don't. You know it scares me." Sam cried lightly.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Craig hugged Sam. "It's okay." Craig rocked her back and forth. "Come on let's go to lunch."

000000000

Friday came fast and the dinner was being prepared. Adam set the table and was now setting the food he made on the table. He was pretty excited, but still concerned about how the events of tonight will go down. He hoped that the kids will give Fiona a chance and not let their opinions get in the way of the real thing.

The bell rang and Adam smiled. He answered the door and was surprised to see the guy who brought Terri home standing outside.

"Um, hi?" Adam greeted.

"Hey, Terri invited me. I'm Fits."

"Oh, okay come in." Adam moved out of the way. "Terri, your boy toy is here!" Adam teased.

Terri came out in a regular shirt and skinny jeans. Fits looked her over and smirked, licking his lips. Terri smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, even though she was on her tip toes, like the other time Fits had to lean down for a kiss.

"Nice to see you walking." Fits smiled.

"Yeah, I think I might be up for some physical stuff tonight." Terri grinned, and Fits wiggled his eyebrows.

Adam was shutting the door when something pushed on it. Adam opened the door and lips were on his. He smiled and closed his eyes when he recognized the feeling on Fiona's lips.

"Hey." Fiona said, cheerfully.

"Welcome."

0000000000000

More guests arrived later and now they were all sitting at the table filling their plates.

"So, everyone knows everyone else?" Adam asked.

"Who's he?" Lily pointed to Drew, right next to Adam.

"Oh, everyone this is Drew Torres, my long, lost step-brother." Drew smiled and waved to everyone. Most people waved back, others just smiled, and some didn't care.

"So, Fiona. Do you still have to read stories or is Adam quenching your sexual thirst?" Terri winked.

"Um, what?" Fiona squeaked and tensed up.

"I'm just asking because you'll have to get use to these weird conversations." Terri raised her hands in defense.

"Well, I don't have to answer that." Fiona took a sip of her drink.

"Fiona is probably on her back too much to read." Skye spoke out.

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Fiona sang.

"Who would I want to do that with?"

"I know someone who wants to put you on our back."

"Okay, let's not have this conversation." Adam interrupted.

"You're not even part of this family and you're already intruding on our personal lives?" Skye questioned.

"I didn't ask for details, Adam just tells me everything."

"I needed to talk to someone." Adam explained.

"This dinner is getting awkward." Eli murmured.

"Let's just forget anything was said." Adam intervened.

"Yeah, don't your _princess_ to feel awkward." Zack said, with disgust. Ada was about to speak up, but Fiona beat him to it.

"Why do you hate? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh yeah, because you're so sweet and innocent." Zack sneered.

"I never said that!"  
>"But you act like it!"<br>"You don't even know me!"  
>"I know you're a bitch!"<p>

"Zack!" Adam yelled.

Zack pushed his chair back against the wall abruptly and stormed off upstairs. The rest of the party sat in silence. Looking back and forth between each other.

"Um, Fits will you come with me to my room?" Terri scratched her head nervously.

" Yeah, I'd love to see your room." Fits smirked, but Terri gave him a stern look.

Everyone else excused themselves and Drew had gone home. It was Adam and Fiona alone. Fiona was looking upset and Adam was twiddling his fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry." Fiona apologized. "I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"It wasn't your fault." Adam sighed. "I'm going to have a talk with them, you go to bed and I'll meet you in there."

Adam kissed her forehead as she stood up from the chair. He watched her retreat upstairs and listened as the door shut. He calmed himself down before walking up as well and heading for the kid's room.

**Just into the six page territory. I left it off at a pretty intense moment, but you guys will love the next chapter. So please give me some reviews! **


	22. Yelling and Bolwing

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and give me lots of reviews!**

Adam had gathered all four of the tens into Zack's room and had left to once more clear his head. The kids were afraid of what Adam was going to do. They had never seen him so worked up. When he entered the room they all sat up and he had their full attention.

"I don't want to yell, but I'm going to. I'm to yell and curse so loud that your ears should start bleeding." Adam whispered at first. "I told you, I begged you, and prayed that you would give Fiona a fucking chance! That you wouldn't judge her on how you think she is! That you would have an opened mind and try to get along with her!" Adam laughed like he was crazy. "I know that I'm not around as much as you want. I've made mistakes that have affected the way you view her. But treating her like CRAP is not going to do anything!

Zack I know that when you were a pup you were different from the others, and I encouraged you and helped you. I know that when I left I left you alone to be judged when you were too young to handle that on your own. That when I came back you wanted it all to be the same, but I found Fiona and forgot about you. I'm sorry I did that. But that gives you NO right to try and tear us apart!

Skye you were left alone all the time as I kid and I understand you don't want me to go. But I can't be with you all the time! I love Fiona loves me. She's the first girl that I've love, that loves me back, and hasn't left me for another guy. I can't be your hero." Adam whispered again. "You have to break free from the small place you are and make it bigger so you can fill it with other people. You're at a new school and a lot of people don't know you yet, so go a talk to them.

I want you guys to be happy, but I have to go between you four and Fiona. I have to get up early after having sex to take you to school so you won't be mad at me. That's not fair to me or Fiona because she doesn't want me to have to do that! See she is thinking about me and you are thinking about yourselves, or at least half of you are.

I love you guys, but I love Fiona too, and she's talked to me about her coming over here so I don't have to travel so much, but I'm not going to do that to her. I don't want her to come into a house that hates her so we can make love. That's not a place I want to do that with her in!

All I ask is you give her a chance. To break away from me so I can make everyone happy. Because you guys aren't my whole life now. I've got other people to care about too!

Now if you can't learn to at least, tolerate, Fiona. Then I'm going to have to move away, so that we can both do the traveling thing and it won't be in a place full of hate, only love. Maybe I might even move in with Fiona, but either way, your opinions on her won't change the way I fell about her. I'll always love her." Adam finished up and walked out.

He made his way into his room and pulled off everything but his boxers. He fell down on his stomach onto the bed like he had just gone numb.

Fiona smiled and moved to lay her head on his back and rubbed the skin in-front of her face. Adam's body relaxed full and he was asleep fast.

000000000

Adam was up at seven in the morning drinking coffee and eating the cookies that weren't eaten last night. Some footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. It was the four teens Adam had yelled at last night.

"Hey." Zack said softly. Adam looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "We want you to stay and we're going to get to know Fiona better, promise." Adam smiled and hugged Zack.

"Thanks bud." Adam kissed Zack cheek with a sloppy kiss.

"Ewe, gross!" Zack wiped off the spit and washed his hands.

"Alright who's next?" Adam turned to the other three. They each took a step back.

"How about we skip the lovey crap and tell you our idea?" Skye suggested. Adam smiled and listened.

"We thought it would be better if we all did something with Fiona, like including Eli, Terri, Craig, and all of them! Just so we get use to having her around, but not having it be all tense like at dinner." Lily explained.

"What would we do?" Adam asked.

"I want to go bowling!" Lily cheered.

"Sure would today work out?" Adam accepted.

"Yes!" Lily answered quickly and ran upstairs to change.

000000000

Everyone that was at the dinner last night was now at the bowling alley. Some of the lanes they used needed to have bumpers. Most of the girls didn't do so good, but with Terri we tried to mess her up.

**Bowling Moments**

_Fiona walked up to the lane and swung her bowling ball. It bumped off the bumpers and she got a strikes. Fiona jumped up and down with excitement._

"_You know, using the bumpers don't really count." Adam teased._

"_You're just jealous because you got a 7 10 split and couldn't pick it up."_

"_I could've but the bumpers are in the way."_

_Terri was on fire. She had gotten six strikes in the game and was beating Fits by a few pins. If she got another strike she would win._

_As she walked up Fits ran up behind her and tapped her calf with his foot lightly. Terri flinched and the ball hit one pin. She turned to fits and began to slap him. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a long, tongue felt kiss._

_Clare was hitting one pin at a time every time she was up to bowl. Her ball curved so much and she couldn't stop it. She tried moving over but it seemed to only curve more._

"_Clare, do you need some help?" Eli asked._

"_I can't get my ball to go straight." Clare whined._

_He smiled and her lovingly and picked up her ball for her. He showed her how to move her wrist and make the ball curve the other way, but with her ball it would go straight._

_Clare breathed in before she rolled her ball, moving her wrist to the side. Her red ball stayed straight and she picked up the rest of the pins. Clare smiled with glee and clapped for herself._

"_See, I knew you-"Eli was cut off by Clare jumping into his arms and kissing him hard._

_Adam was doing well too. He had an average score. He wasn't breaking out one strike after the other, but his sheet had a number of them. It was the ninth frame and Adam got an idea._

"_Hey, someone go ask if they have those little metal ramps that the kids use. I want to use it." Adam smiled like a fool._

_Eli rolled his eyes, but went up to the bar and asked for one. Eli came back dragging the little ramp like thing onto the approach area. Adam set it up in the direction he wanted the ball to go and rolled it down the lane. He hit a few pins, but could have done better without the help._

_Now it was Fiona's last ball for the day and she had gotten a 7 10 split. She smiled wickedly and turned to Adam._

"_So you think you can pick up this split if I take the bumpers down?" Fiona challenged._

"_Without a doubt." Adam stated with no hesitation._

"_Prove it." Fiona handed Adam his ball._

_He walked up to the lane and put the bumpers down. As he came back to the end he made a bet._

"_If I get this spare, I get to try something new on you tonight. Deal?" Adam stuck out his hand. Fiona shook it, happy to experiment with their sex life._

_Adam rolled the ball with a weird wrist turning. It had so much speed and power that it glided practically on the edge of the gutter. The pin it had hit flew across the end of the lane and hit the wall, but it pounced back and knocked the pin down._

_Adam smiled in victory as he made his way back._

"_Told you I could do it."_

"_I knew you could."_

"_What?"_

"_Hey, Adam Fiona beat you with that last frame." Eli smirked._

"_You little demon." Adam turned back to Fiona._

_She walked away and high-fived Skye's hand._

"_I don't like you hanging out with this family! It's turning you evil!"_

**Well, obviously there's going to be drama when they get back to school. Craig will have more encounters with is mom and other family members (Bruno and CJ) will come up next, and then Adam and Fiona sex. Look for it!**


	23. Something New

**Okay to answer a question asked. Chris and Levi are going through a stage where they are learning new things and need to stay with the Pack so they can learn them. **

**Enjoy!**

"So, since everyone in my family loves you, your place or mine?" Adam smirked.

"I know they're okay with us, but I don't want to scar them by screaming your name out through the house." Fiona shook her head.

"We have sound proof walls. They won't hear a thing."

"They'll still know."

"Well, so far every time we've had sex it was in your room. I want to try this new idea out in my room." Adam protested.

"What is the new thing?"

"You will find out young filly."

"Young filly? I'm a horse now?"  
>"Well, when we first had sex, that was you getting up after you were born. Then, the more we had sex the faster and stronger you got. When you pulled out the handcuff stuff you grew. Now it's like I'm the master and I'm teaching you to plow."<p>

"What do you mean by, plow?"

"You'll see."

00000000000

Clare walked through the door and closed it carefully, trying not to make a sound. The kitchen light was on and she knew it was probably her dad. She tried to creep up the stairs quietly, but steps squeaked and the living room light flicked on. He mother leaned up against the door frame looking at Clare, waiting for an explanation.

Clare sighed and went to sit down on the couch. She looked at her mom and waited for the long lecture, the blaming Eli, and the harsh, unfair punishment.

"Well, go upstairs." her mom said.

Clare looked up to see if she was kidding. Her mom looked tired and disappointed. Clare felt bad for her mom and walked up the stairs with her eyes gazed downward.

000000000

Adam showered her neck with kisses, listening to Fiona moan and sigh at his touch. Her head tilted back and her glazed eyes closed lightly. Her breathing was soft but shaky. Her body warm yet shivering. Adam had such an impact on her it wasn't normal. No matter how many times they did this Fiona's body responded differently, never getting use to his skills.

"God, I love you." Fiona gasped as Adam bit her neck.

"I know." Adam smirked.

His hands pulled her jeans off at a normal pace. Then his fingers took their time hooking into the waist part of her panties, and sliding them off.

Fiona layed down on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt will Adam undressed.

He climbed back up on her and while one hand massaged a breast, his mouth paid attention to the other. He rolled over and turned Fiona too. They were on their side and Adam no longer had to hold his body up. His last hand moved down her stomach and slowly pushed its way into her.

Fiona's head tucked in and her legs flexed. Adam pumped his fingers in and out adding as many new ones as he could.

He was hard enough now and was beginning to pull away. Fiona's legs wrapped around his arm, and held him in her. He smirked at her needs and came down to where he was stuck. Adam's tongue joined the fingers and soon took their place. He pleasured her, but now he need to be pleasured as well. Fiona couldn't keep him from leaving, but he wasn't planning on torturing her.

"Roll over." He whispered in Fiona's ear.

She did as she was told quickly, wanting him to take her as soon as he could.

Once she flipped Adam looked over her back. He ran his hands down her back, calming her but not the sexual needs she had.

Adam gazed at her lovingly and it didn't seem like he was going to enter her any time soon. Fiona relaxed fully, and once she did he was jammed into her.

Fiona screamed out and gasped at how much more she could feel him. Adam froze at sensation, but pulled himself together and began pumping in and out.

Fiona's body moved so differently in this position. She didn't have much room at all, so the small moves she mad were stronger. Adam got the full starting power of her movements, instead of getting what was left over.

They both came sooner and harder than normal and it felt way better.

Adam pulled out and looked down at Fiona from the new angle. It took her a moment, but Fiona pushed herself up and fell back against Adam's chest. Adam grew weak and too fell over with Fiona in his arms.

"So, how is that like plowing?" Fiona asked.

"The horse, you, is in-front pulling the metal thing, my cock, and the trainer, me, is behind pushing with the horse." Adam explained.

"Oh."

00000000000

The next morning Eli and Clare were hanging out at the Dot. Not many people were there so the only sounds were the radio and whenever Clare and Eli talked, which wasn't often.

"So, did your mom freak that you stayed the night yesterday?" Eli asked, concerned.

"Well, she let it be, but I could tell she wasn't happy. She actually looked defeated."

"I'm sure she'll get over it. It was one night." Eli shrugged.

"Not to her! She saw us making out and thinks I'm having sex!"

"But you're not. If you tell her that everything will be better."

Clare sighed and looked unconvinced. They sat in silence and listen to the radio.

_Tickets to Chuck Palentic are up for grabs. All you have to do is be the 11__th__ caller and answer a single question at 3:00. Call in to win Chuck Palentic tickets for Friday night!_

Eli's eyes shot up and meet Clare's bright eyes, smiling.

0000000000

Bruno was sitting on a bench, watching his kids run around the playground. Going down slides, running across the bridge, and climbing up the different ladders and stairs. Amber was cheering them on and smiling. She was always good with the kids ever since they were born, a mother instinct or something. Bruno just wasn't always sure about how to handle them. He listened and tried to be a good dad, but he didn't plan on trying so soon. It kind of bummed him out that it happened so soon and he didn't know how to handle it. The whole thing scared him!

Amber watched Carter run around her back to the stairs. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Bruno sitting alone, watching them have a good time.

She gave him a sympathetic, playful look as she walked closer. Bruno gave her a fake, innocent smile in return. It grew to a real smile when she sat down on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Amber leaned her head against his.

"I'm not as good with them as you. I just wish we could have had them later. Their so good, but I would have been a better father if they came later."

"I know you miss the old days, I do too. But right now we have to take care of our children. We can't wish for something that's not going to happen."

Bruno looked down, disappointed. Amber wasn't the best at cheering people up, it freaked her out when people cried or were sad.

She looked around the small playground, her eyes lit up and she smiled wide. Her head turned to Bruno as she stood up, pulling Bruno with her.

"What are you doing?" Bruno asked while Amber sat him down on the swing.

"I remember how much we did this. I liked to swing and it turned you on."

Bruno smiled understanding sat on lap facing him. They began to pump their legs in and out at different times than each other. Amber's and Bruno's lower parts rubbed together and they were lost on pleasure.

"Mom!" the two stopped and looked at Sara running to them, Carter trailing behind. "What are you doing?"

"This is just something your father and I do."

"Can I do that with Carter?"

"No, only people in love do this." Amber smiled at Bruno.

"Okay, but I'm going to swing next to you."

"Alright."

"Me too." Carter hoped on the swing next too Carter agreed and hoped on the swing next to Sara.

**So, not everything that I promised, but a lot of drama in next chapter everyone is going to have a break down!**


	24. Good Morning

**Just so you know when the kids were playing at the park that was this morning. So while they're playing this is what everyone else is doing!**

Fiona rolled over and sat her head on Adam's chest. Her finger nails softly scratched his skin, making Adam stir till he awoke fully. His head turned to Fiona and she greeted him with a smile. He smiled back as she scratched his scalp.

"Enjoy last night?" Adam stretched out his arms.

"Very." Fiona curled up closer.

Adam's arms fell around her shoulders and pulled her even closer.

"Adam, I know you're cool with your brother, but what about your parents?" Adam stiffened at the question.

"Um, I'm going to wait till they come to me. If they don't want me around I won't intrude on their lives."

"Adam I really think they want to be with you."

"You can think all you want, but that doesn't mean it's true." Adam got up and dressed himself. "I'll get you a cup of coffee, okay?"

"That would be great." Fiona smiled.

"I'll be back."

000000000000 

"Craig? Craig?" Sam whispered and poked Craig's cheek.

"What?" He groaned and his eyes squinted.

"Get up. We have to work on that project."

"Now?"

"It's Sunday and we haven't done much, so yes."

Sam got up and walked to the bathroom. She was wearing the shortest shorts she owned and a tank-top that never really did fit her.

Craig watched her hips swing naturally as she walked to the connected bathroom. When Sam heard no sound of Craig getting up, she turned and caught him staring.

"Got something you want to say?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Nice ass." Craig whispered.

Sam rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. Craig stayed on the bed, chuckling to himself.

00000000000

Adam walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. Terri was already up and had the coffee maker on. She turned and smiled at him, he returned the favor and walked closer.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"The kids woke me up cheering about going to the park, so I decided to get up and make coffee for Fits and me."

"But not the rest of us?" Adam said, shocked.

Terri rolled her eyes and walked left, around the island. She reached up on her toes to get more coffee beans and then walked back to Adam. She saw him studying her as she walked.

"What are you looking at?" Terri asked, snapping Adam out of his focus.

"Just checking to see if you were limping again. Guess you got use to his rough nature." Adam chuckled and poured some of the coffee beans into the pot.

"Actually we didn't have sex last night."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Mine." Terri smiled.

"You're pretty giddy for someone who didn't get laid last night." Adam teased.

"Well, it was nice to know that our relationship is going to be all about sex. Plus he didn't push me, he tried to persuade me but I knew he would."

"So, it's good he doesn't want to sleep with you?"

"It's good that he won't make me do things I don't want to do."

"I see. Well, I'm going to take this up to my girlfriend. Bye Terri!" Adam poured a cup of coffee and walked up the stairs.

000000000

"Fits?" Terri opened the door to her room.

Fits layed on her bed in only his boxers, snoring loudly. Terri giggled at the sound he made. She had never heard something so…..strange. The sound of her laughter woke Fits. He turned onto his back and looked at her through red eyes.

"Hey, I got you coffee." Terri sat the cup on the nightstand next to Fits.

"Thanks." Fits said, groggily and layed back down.

Terri understood that Fits would want to sleep in, he was going to work at three and it was eight, he had time to waste. Terri smiled and layed down on his slightly hairy chest. She breathed in his smell, and sighed in pure bliss.

"Fits, you're not mad at me for not sleeping with you, right?" Terri bit her lip.

"Of course not. I don't mind you not wanting to be intimate once. We got far enough anyway." Fits stroked her hair.

"I'm glad." Terri hugged him.

"But I just have one question." Terri looked up at him. "Did you not want to have sex because you were tired or because you don't like doing it with me?"  
>"I'll never hate doing it with you." Terri kissed his lips.<p>

"Okay." Fits closed his eyes.

"You know what I really want?" Terri said casually.

"What?" Fits asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"You." Terri whispered seductively.

She pulled Fits up and smashed their lips together.

0000000000

"Fiona? I got your coffee." Adam opened his door and looked around

Fiona wasn't anywhere in the room. The bed hadn't been made and Fiona's clothes were still on the floor from last night.

"Fiona? Where are you, Fi?" Adam called out.

"Adam." A voice sang out in a seductive tone.

Adam followed the voice across the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door and peaked in. He came in slowly and once he was in the door slammed shut. He spun around and as soon as he did, Fiona's lips were on his.

Adam was pushed up against the wall, kissing Fiona back vigorously. Fiona sprang up and Adam caught her by the ass, holding her to his groin.

Fiona smiled and rocked her hips against him. Adam's lips separated from her, while his head rolled back. Fiona grinned and grinded even harder on Adam's cock, making it grow.

"Do you like that?" Fiona whispered huskily in his ear.

"Oh my God." Adam moaned while his hips bucked forward.

"Calm down, we'll get there."

Fiona hopped down and off of Adam and moved to the shower. Adam watched her intently, as she turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. Fiona walked past Adam, gently poking his hard dick with a single finger. Adam moaned and slid down the wall. She locked the door and then came back to Adam.

She helped him up and slowly unbuttoned Adam's shirt, not making eye contact at all. Fiona ran her hands down his body as she slid down him herself. Adam shook with anticipation while Fiona unbuttoned his pants.

Fiona came back up and began to strip in front of him. Adam reached his hand out but Fiona swatted it away. Adam shot back and looked at her surprised. Fiona just gave him an innocent smile and walked closer to him.

She pressed her body up against him and swayed her whole body from side to side. Adam shivered and moaned when she turned around and did the same thing.

Fiona watched his face and body freeze at the sensational pleasure he felt. Fiona took his hand and led him into the now warm water.

She got his body all wet and then stepped under the water herself. Adam was hard and it looked painful, his hand kept twitching towards it. Fiona smiled at him.

"Do you want to jerk off?" Fiona asked in a normal tone.

"Yes." Adam whispered.

"You can, I don't mind."

"I don't want to do that in front of you." Adam looked down embarrassed.

"Would it help if you had a sexy image to look at?" Adam looked up surprised.

"Um, sure, I guess."

Fiona gave a light hearted smile and reached her hand down to her cilt and began to stroke herself. Adam watched and soon he began to pump his fist on his hard member. Fiona plugged her fingers into herself and swallowed before she moaned out loud.

Adam spewed out his seed at the sound of Fiona making herself moan. Fiona pumped her fingers in and out of herself, trying to follow Adam's lead.

Adam watched Fiona try desperately to cum and saw that her fingers weren't as long or big as hers, it didn't seem to be working for her.

Adam walked up to her and pulled her fingers out before entering his own fingers. She came much sooner than she would've if she had done it herself. Fiona lost her strength and fell down to the ground. Adam picked her up and washed her off before going back to the bedroom.

Adam layed her down on the bed and then cuddled up with her.

000000000

"Daddy let's play tag!" Sara cheered.

"Alright."

"You're it!" Carter joined in.

"What?" Bruno acted like he was upset. "I'm going to get you two!"

The kids screamed as they ran away from their father. Amber stayed seated on the rock and watched the kids laugh and play.

Sara was being chased down by Bruno and sprinted out the park walkway and down the sidewalk.

Bruno immediately ran to find her. She wasn't heading for the street, but turning the corner.

Sara made a sharp turn and ran into someone. Sara fell down on her butt and looked up, apologetic at the man she had bumped into.

"Well, what are you running from sweetheart?" the man asked in a kind voice.

"My and daddy and I are playing tag!" Sara cheered.

"Well, maybe you should play somewhere not near the street."

"Sara?" Bruno rounded the corner and looked at Sara. "Sara you can't run off like that. You have to stay in the park."

"Sorry daddy."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Bruno kissed Sara's cheek. "Sorry if she bothered you." Bruno looked at the man.

"It's fine."

Bruno stared in shocked at the man. His voice, his low voice. The voice that had tortured him and his brother for years. The voice that had shot him in the leg when they tried to escape.

Bruno snapped back into reality and stared back at the smiling man.

"I've got to go now."

"Wait, do I know you?" the man stopped him.

"No, you don't know me." Bruno turned away fast.

"Bruno?"

"Daddy, how does he know you're name?" Sara asked.

"Be quiet Sara." Bruno whispered harshly.

"Bruno!" the man called out.

Once Bruno had gotten back to the park Amber got up with Carter and smiled.

"You okay?" Amber asked once she saw his face.

"Yeah, I just need to go home.

"Alright."

'**ll give you a lot more tomorrow! Review please! **


	25. Family Meetings

**More drama in this chapter! Hope you like it and please give me some reviews!**

Fiona had left to meet up with Holly J, they hadn't talked much since Holly J went to college and Fiona was held back. Adam ended up driving to the Dot to get a drink and eat some food.

Adam had ordered his food and ate most of it when someone joined him at the table. He looked up and smirked at Drew. Drew smiled back while the waiter set his food down in front of him.

"Do you always invite yourself to sit?" Adam joked.

"I can do whatever I want." Drew smirked.

"Well, you don't seem to just sit down without a reason." Adam questioned.

"Is it that strange I want to sit down and talk to my bro?" Drew clasped his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"I bet you have a reason." Adam sang.

"Well, my mom is kind of down on how she acted when you came over first. She wants you to come over tonight for dinner."

"Oh, um, well…." Adam rubbed the back on his head.

"Please Adam? You are cool. I want you get to know my family like I got to know yours!" Drew begged.

"Alright, alright, I'll come for dinner." Adam gave in.

0000000000000

"Sam, where are we going?" Craig yelled at Sam who was ahead of him.

"I just want to go somewhere." Sam explained.

They we supposed to be working on their writing assignment, but Sam insisted they walk through the woods, to places Craig did not know or care.

"Sam, I just want to get this writing crap over with."

"You'll get so much inspiration when we get there."

"I don't need inspiration, I need to sit down and a half ass job!"

"Well, we're already here."

Sam snaked through a brush and Craig dragged his feet to the exit. When he got through he kept his head down to avoid the rays of sun. He had been in dark, shady woods for a while and wasn't use to the whole light thing.

Craig squinted his eyes and studied his surroundings. He was at the park, not any park but the park that he played in as a pup. It was in the middle of the woods where no hunters could find them.

"So," Sam wrapped her arms and hung on Craig's neck. "Do you want to start writing?" Sam whispered seductively.

"Yeah," Craig wiped around and pulled Sam against him. "But after words you're mine." Craig growled.

000000000

Bruno rushed into the house and the kids hurried in with him. Amber took her time but once she was in Bruno closed the door and locked it.

"Daddy, is someone after us?" Sara looked up horrified.

"Oh no, sweetie, on one is out to get us." Bruno rubbed her back to reassure her.

"Is it the man?" Sara asked.

Bruno's eyes shot up at Amber to see her reaction, she was looking a little angry and a little concerned. She bent down by Sara and put her hand on her back too.

"What man, sweetie?"

"The one that talked to me."

Amber once again looked at Bruno with the same emotions in her eyes. Bruno stood up and pointed to the stairs.

"Why don't you two go and play in your rooms."

The kids ran upstairs and once the sound of the door shutting was heard Amber turned to Bruno. She tapped her foot and stared him down.

"What man talked to her?" Amber held in her anger while clenching her fist.

"See, when she ran, she ran into a man and…..he…." Bruno sighed. "Amber, I swear it was my father. He recognized my voice and I recognized his!" Bruno got louder as he told the story.

"Okay, calm down. So it was your dad. It's not like he's going to come looking for you." Amber laughed.

"He found us while we were in the wolf pack, traveling every day and covering our tracks, but he still found us and we had to relive our abuse in court."

They were broken out of their serious conversation when a loud moan echoed through the house.

"Well, it's over and you won't have to do it again." Amber stroked the back of his neck, bringing Bruno back to the problem at hand.

A knock on the door broke them out of their loving gaze. Bruno made his way to the door and opened it. He inked to make sure he wasn't mistaken, but then he trembled backwards and his eyes widened.

"Hi, son."

00000000000

Fits' tongue ran up Terri's neck, making her shiver at the feeling of his warm, bumpy tongue run along her skin. It left a trail of coolness on her heated body, causing her head to roll back.

"God Fits. Your tongue is fucking amazing." Terri sighed.

"I can do so much more with it." Fits whispered in her ear.

He slid down her body, their eyes gazing lustful and sinister at each other. Fits unbuttoned Terri's jeans and poked the wet spot in the middle of Terri's black thong.

"I've always liked the color black on you." Fits sighed.

He slowly bent down and sucked her through the panties. Terri focused on where he was, all the movements he made and the feelings they gave her. She moved her hips against Fits' face while her teeth grazed the fabric, but could be felt on her skin.

"Fits, please. Lick e directly." Terri begged.

Fits smirked at her while he hooked his fingers in the fabric and pulled them down. Terri smiled when they were finally off. Fits smiled up at her before ducking down into her pussy.

Fits immediately shoved his tongue into her hole and twisted it from side to side. The screams of pleasure drove Fits into frenzy. He engulfed her hole and cilt into his mouth and panted hot breath on her. Terri moved like a wave, her upper body up and down, making the rest of her body do the same. He pressed his tongue to her and the rolling tongue sound. Her whole body shook and she came in his mouth, moaning out loudly.

Fits wiped his lips and looked down at Terri with no emotion. Terri breathed and curled into a ball as she recovered from the intensity of everything. Fits smirked cruelly at her. He loved to torture and hurt her, and she loved it when he did.

Fits bent down next to her ear and ran his hand down her naked upper part. He licked the outer part of her ear and watched her shiver.

"I love it when you're so weak and in painful pleasure. You're so defenseless. I can do whatever want with you." Fits smacked her butt hard, but Terri only moaned and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Don't call me that!" a shout from on the other side of the door came through.

"What was that?" Terri asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's check it out." Terri and Fits got dressed and walked out the door.

000000000

Bruno stared in shock as his dad stood in the door way. He smiled for a while, but it fell when he realized he wasn't wanted.

"Listen son, I know you're still upset about what happened years ago!"

"Don't call me that." Bruno muttered.

"But son, we can get over it and maybe become a family again."

"Don't call me that." Bruno growled.

"Son, you and CJ have to come see us. We've been trying to find you ever since we got out."

"Don't call me that!" Bruno shouted. "I'm not your son. I don't want to get to know you, and neither does CJ! Just leave us alone!"

Fits and Terri came out and watched the scene unfold.

"Alright, so- Bruno. I'll leave, just so you know, I'm sorry for what I did. We both are." Bruno's dad left, closing the door behind him.

0000000000

"So, you obviously aren't going to talk about your dad or mom, so I guess both of us will write about Adam and everyone else." Sam joked.

Craig stared at his paper. The assignment was to write about your family, what you like, what you dislike, what you wished changed, and what you do in the family.

"You know, I bet if you tell her the truth, she'll give you all A's." Sam laughed. "One class you won't fail." Sam nudged Craig with her elbow, but he stared sadly at the paper.

Sam sighed in defeat and crawled onto his lap. Strangely not even that broke him out of his sad trance. She went a little further and rocked her hips around. Craig swallowed and left out a shaky breath. Sam smiled and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. She looked him up and down, smiling in awe at him. He watched her and smiled back.

"I'm going to write about the best thing that had ever happened to me." Craig told her.

"Craig we have to write about our family." Sam messed with his fingers.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you are family." Craig kissed Sam.

Dam pulled away and blushed lightly, a tear formed in her eyes and he caught it before it fell. Craig pecked her lips and leaned back. Picking his notebook up and began writing.

**So, here's the thing, in the next chapter(s). It will be a horrible Torres family dinner, Eli and Clare will meet some people, Bruno and his family are going to meet up with dad and mom, Fadam stuff because of Torres dinner, and the paper thing with Sam and Craig!**


	26. Torres Dinner

**I hope you will all be happy with my story! Reviews, please?**

Adam didn't get all dressed up. He just wore his normal outing clothes. Fiona looked at him and shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm not going to get all dressed up for my family." Adam scoffed.

"Adam, this is your first dinner with your family, not any ordinary dinner." Fiona looked through his closet for something classier.

"Fiona, I want them to know me, the way I dress." Adam walked away.

"Adam!" Fiona called out as she ran down the hall. "You could at least wear a nice jacket."

Adam was wearing his brown, plaid, baggy sweatshirt, and Fiona tried to push the black, straight suit jacket. Adam moved away, and held his hands up as a defense.

"Fiona, I really don't want to." Fiona looked down. "If all goes good, I'll ask them to go somewhere fancy and I'll be your little dress up doll." Adam held her hands and smiled.

00000000000

Eli and Clare listened to the radio till they heard the Bullfrog's crocks and they pressed the send button. Their phones rang and they held each other's hand. They both really wanted to win the tickets, and were hoping one of them would be caller number 21.

"_Hey there, you're caller number 21!" Bullfrog's voice rang into Clare's cell phone._

"Oh my God, um my name is Clare Edwards!" Clare cheered.

Eli hung up his phone and listened in amazement at Clare. Clare smiled at him and they high-fived.

"Well, Clarabelle you just won two tickets to Chuck Palahniuk!"

"Awesome!" Clare cheered, and watched Eli smirk in amusement.

"Now, if I may ask, who are you planning on taking with you?"

"I'm going with my boyfriend."

"Does your boyfriend have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Eli Goldsworthy."

"Goldsworthy?"

"Yep!"

"Well, I hope you two have a good time! Come pick up the tickets down at the radio station!"

"Alright we'll be there tomorrow." Clare hung up and squeaked while hugging Eli tight.

000000000

Adam knocked on the wooden door and was surprised when it opened the second he stopped. Mrs. Torres smiled tightly, and Adam returned it with a nervous one. She moved to the side and motioned for him to enter. Adam moved in, trying not to be to close or touch her.

They walked into the kitchen and walked slowly to the table where everyone was already there. They all smiled and Adam gave a small wave.

"Come and sit down Adam." Mr. Torres pulled out a chair for him, next to Mrs. Torres.

Adam nodded and sat down where he was instructed. Drew smiled and waved. Adam waved back and tried not to look nervous.

"So, Adam how are you liking Degrassi?" Mr. Torres asked.

"It's good. I'm just not use to it."

"Is it different from your other schools?"

"Well, the only school I went to was a Wolf Pup day care. So, I compared to that, yeah it's strange."

"Oh, how have you been making it on your own?"  
>"Well, I little thing us Wolves do is sounding like famous singers. So, we're pretty popular. I mean it's not every day you meet Were Wolves that can sing as good as the real person."<p>

"I can see why you're popular. Are you popular in school, too?"

"People talk about us, but are too afraid to talk to us."

"But he is dating the most popular girl in school." Drew smirked.

"Oh, really, and who is that?" Mr. Torres looked to Adam.

"Fiona Cyone." Adam smiled.

"The girl that tried to sell Vegas Night to me in a stripper's uniform?" Mrs. Torres sneered.

"I guess, I didn't know she did that." Adam was nervous again.

"Well, I'm sure it is and I don't approve."

Adam clenched his fist. Drew and his father shared a glance, both seeing the physical act. They were both feeling the same thing, fear. The two men wanted this dinner to go good, and they knew Mrs. Torres wanted to know her son, so why was she being so judgmental.

"Um, Audra let's calm down." Omar warned.

"I was just expressing my opinions."

"Well, there's a time in and a place for that." Adam muttered.

"What was that?" Mrs. Torres looked to Adam.

"I just don't appreciate you judging my girlfriend." Adam made full eye contact.

"Well, I thought you might want my opinion."

"Why would I want your opinion if it's against my girlfriend?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"Biologically! But I practically grew up without a mom, only a dad, who isn't even my real dad!"

"Why does it matter how you grew up, we're together now."

"And you're slamming my girlfriend." Adam frowned.

"I didn't slam her, I gave my opinion on her."

"You don't even know her!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, mister." Adam scoffed and laughed, darkly.

"Are you seriously talking to me like I grew up here! I was abandoned on the street, I was picked up by the Pack, and loved and raised by them!" Adam stood up and looked down at her. "You didn't even care." Adam pushed the chair in harshly and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

0000000000000

The bell rang throughout the school and everyone hurried out to the cafeteria. Sam and Craig were no different, they had packed up their things in advance and headed for the door. They had almost made it when Mrs. Berkins stopped them.

"Craig can you come here?" she motioned for him to return with her finger.

Craig swallowed his fear and walked back to her desk. He stood in front of her and watched as she pulled out a piece of paper, his paper.

"I wanted to talk to you about your assignment."

"Did I not follow the directions?" Craig asked, monotone.

"No, you did a wonderful job. I know you were describing your girlfriend, but if I gave this to a random person they would never be able to know who were talking about."

"Thanks."

"You write about the things that make her beautiful in everyone's eyes, and then you write about the things other people would find bad, but you seem to like. For example:

_She's so rude and stubborn. I can't stand it when she doesn't let anything go! Yet, I can't help to feel attracted when she forces me to do something. _

_She worries about me too much. I don't understand why. I've been fine on my own. Maybe it's a girl thing? Even though she hovers over me like I'm a kid, I kind of like the attention I get._" M_rs. Berkins finished and smiled._

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"I've taught people who wrote like this because they were depressed, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Sam, is the one who worries about me, not you. I don't need another mother like person."

"You know, when I take attendance, there are last names on the sheet."

"So?"

"Your last name is Berkins, not Duel."

"It must have been a typo."

"Craig, I know you're my son. I just don't know why you don't want to be."

"I'm hungry. I'm going to lunch." Craig got up and walked away abruptly.

Craig turned the corner to his locker and found Sam waiting. He smiled and started to turn the dial on the lock. Sam stared at him from the corner of her eye.

"If you have something to say, say it." Craig told her, knowing she had heard something.

"You should have stayed and talked."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it will help her get closure and you should get some too."

"I don't need closure I need for my life to go back to the way it was, without her."

"She didn't know what your father was doing to you in that building. She is not to blame!"

"Sam, has it ever accrued to you that you just want me to make-up with my mom because you miss your mom?"

"You're seriously bringing this up?" Sam had tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, just thought I'd speak my mind like you're speaking yours."

"My dad raped me and when my mom tried to help he shot her in front of me. This is way different!"

"And my dad made me watch people suffer and die, saying that it was helping them with their mental disease. My mom did nothing to help, at least yours did."

"Well, you didn't tell."

"So, it's my fault!"

"I never said that!"

"Well, it doesn't matter because you are right. I should have told someone and so this is my fault. I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" Craig cried and hit his palms against his head.

Sam panicked and grabbed his wrists sobbing.

"Craig, please! Don't hit yourself!" Craig relaxed and sunk to the floor.

His forehead rested on his folded arms while he cried at the memories. Sam let tears fall and sat down with him. She rubbed his back and wrapped her arms around his head, letting him cry onto her chest. She shushed him and petted his head, smoothing his hair.

"Craig, I want you to go see your old therapist and get a prescription."

"No, I've almost gone a year without seeing a therapists, I'm not going to let that record slide." Craig stood up.

"I know you don't like it, but I just want you to be safe." Sam held his hand and cuddled close to him.

"Fine, I can't stand it when you cry." Craig kissed the top of her head and they headed to the Dot for lunch.

0000000000

School had ended and Bruno and Amber were on their way to pick up the kids. Amber started to doze off, but tried to stay awake. Bruno looked at her and smiled.

"You know you can sleep. I'll wake you up."

"Are you sure?" Amber yawned.

"Yeah, you deserve the rest. Here, take this." Bruno draped one of the kid's bigger blankets over Amber and watched her snuggle down.

When Bruno pulled into the parking lot he kissed Amber on the cheek before he got out. While he was getting out he looked around for his children, they normally waited outside for him. When he finally spotted him, he didn't like what he saw.

**OH! What did he see? I bet you all are shaking with wonder. Next chapter up tomorrow promise!**


	27. Dealing with Stress

**So, technically I did get the chapter in on time because it wasn't 12 am yet, so ha! Anyway I think you all will like this chapter because of the drama. Please review!**

Bruno ran as fast as he could over to his kids and pulled them back. He blocked them with his body and didn't let go of them. He glared at his _father_, wanting to rip into him with his fangs. Mr. Frank put his hands up in defense and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" Bruno growled.

"I wanted to see my grandkids." Mr. Frank answered casually.

"Well, I don't want you touching, or even looking at my kids. You have to stay away!"

"I just want us to be a family, be happy." His father pleaded.

"I was happy! I have two beautiful children, great friends, and the most perfect woman as my wife!"

"Wait, Bruno you're married?"

"That doesn't matter to you. I don't want you to know anything about my life; you never gave a crap about my life!"

"I made a mistake Bruno!"

"And it was a big one, so big that I can't just forgive you for it!"

Bruno turned and pushed his kids towards the car, not looking back at his father. 

0000000000000

Craig parked in the almost empty parking lot. There were a few cars that he knew to be workers and maybe a few patients. Sam smiled at him and got out of the car like it was nothing. Craig hated coming to therapy. Even though he wasn't going to talk to her about anything, he didn't want her signing him up for anything.

"Sam?" Craig rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Sam turned to him and listened.

"Can you just go in and ask her, I don't want to have her think I need to come in?"

"No, you have to face this." Sam opened the door and pushed him in.

The tall, slim woman looked up and had wide eyes, but she replaced the surprised expression with a warm smile. She set the cup of tea she was drinking down.

"Well, Craig Berkins, I thought I had seen the last of you. Please sit." She motioned to the chair.

"I'm not here for a talk, Mrs. Damon. I just need a prescription for some anxiety." Craig held his hand out.

"If you need drugs then there must be a problem."

"Not a problem I don't know how to handle." Craig pushed his hand out more.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you still dating Sam?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Good, she'll make sure you're safe."

Mrs. Damon wrote on a piece of paper and then handed it to him. He looked at it with annoyance before walking out the door.

He saw Sam stand up and smile at him.

"Let me see." Sam put her hand out.

Craig slipped her the paper and she looked it over. Once she finished she smiled and nodded before handing it back.

"Can we go?" Craig said, frustrated.

"Someone needs to get their emotions out."

"Yeah, I feel like screaming." Craig whispered.

"Maybe instead you could make me scream." Sam leaned in and whispered at the same level as Craig.

"Like in ecstasy or pleasure?"

"Both."

00000000000000

Eli and care were making their way to the radio station to pick up their tickets from Bullfrog. Clare had brought cookies for him as a thank you for helping Eli out the day his car broke down. Eli smirked at the plate.

"I can't believe you made him cookies." Eli chuckled.

"Well, you weren't going to thank him."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Well, I was going to thank him, just not with food."

"I like to go the extra mile and express my feeling with materials, not just words."

Eli shook his head and turned into the lot of the station. Clare jumped out with a big smile on her face and walked fast to the front doors. Once in she waited impatiently for Eli, who was dragging his feet.

Eli smirked at her facial expression and walked past her cockily. Clare caught up with him and punched him as hard as she could, which wasn't that hard.

Eli broke down on the ground, fake crying and making a scene. Clare blushed and looked around franticly at the people staring.

"Eli, will you shut up." Clare growled.

"What seems to be the problem?" Bullfrog's deep, powerful voice asked.

"Eli's just being a faker." Clare sighed.

"Clare beat me up." Eli sobbed.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the concert with her." Bullfrog played along with Eli's game. "Now, Clare. The tickets are up at the desk and you are allowed to get them at any time, but Eli I want to talk to you."

Eli stared up at Bullfrog, who had a genuine smile on his face. Eli nodded and followed the man through the door Bullfrog had originally come out of.

"So Eli, Goldsworthy is your last name correct?" Bullfrog questioned, as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, it is."

"And you were born here?"

"I was raised by Were Wolves, but before I was in an orphanage because my parents couldn't take care of me."

"I see. You know, my last name is Goldsworthy."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I had a son the time you were born. I couldn't keep him and gave him up. Do you know what I named him?"

"I think I know." Eli said, knowing it was him.

"Yeah, it was you."

"Oh, I thought it was Michael Jackson. That guy has changed so much I don't know of that is his real name."

"If I was Michael Jackson's father I wouldn't be running a radio station." Bullfrog chuckled. "So, listen I was wondering if maybe this weekend you would want to have a diner with me and CeCe."

"I would love to get to know my parents."

000000000000

The kids had fallen asleep and Bruno was confessing all his feeling to Amber, who was still a little drowsy from school.

"I just want him to stay out of my life. I've had enough heart-break in it, I don't need more!"

"Relax; I'm sure he'll give up soon."

"He'll never give up." Bruno growled.

"Okay, let's just go home and try to figure it out."

"I don't want to go back home. He knows where we live."

"He's not stalking us."

"How do you know!"

"Bruno, please you're going to wake them." Amber motioned to the kids sleeping.

"I'm going to pick CJ up from the Dot and we're going to stay somewhere for the night, away from him."

"You're being paranoid."

"I rather be safe, than sorry."

00000000000000

Fiona layed in bed calm, and at peace. Until a loud smash and breaking sound came from the other side of her room. She turned the lamp on to see Adam falling on the floor because he had tripped on the table when he came in from the window.

"Adam?"

"Hi, Fiona. How long has that table been there?"

"Always."

"Well, I guess whenever I'm in here I'm focused on other things."

Adam jumped into bed with Fiona and started to kiss her neck. Fiona giggled, his lips tickled her. The laughing stopped when she felt alcohol on Adam's breath.

"Adam, have you been drinking?"

"Just a little." Adam breath reeked like he had drunk a whole bottle.

"You're drunk off your ass."

"Speaking of asses, I want yours." Adam gripped her butt and pulled it forward. "I'm hard."

"No, you're too drunk to be hard." Fiona rolled away from Adam.

"Then make me hard."

"No, it's ten at night, and I have to sleep for school."

"Please, I'm so aroused it's painful!" Adam cried out dramatically.

"You are not aroused, just wasted."

"Fine, can we at least cuddle."

"Sure, but no funny business."

"Okay." Adam pulled her close and breathed evenly. "I want to stay like this forever." Adam sighed. "When we get married, we're going to just stay in bed all day and never get up. We'll have to eat each other's cum to survive."

"Okay, I'm sleeping on the couch."

Fiona got up and stomped out of her room into the living area. Adam sat up and watched her go. After a minute or two, he layed down and breathed.

"I'm hard!"

"No, you're not!"

**Some more drama stuff in next chap. I hope the last scene made you laugh! :D **


	28. Storm

**Yo! What's happening everybody! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and this next one!**

Sam layed on the hotel bed she had fallen asleep on last night. There was warning of a big snow storm, with tons of hail. Craig and her had gone to a hotel to have a sexy night, full of making-out near or in the pool/hot tub, five long, hot showers, and a night of banging hourly.

School was said to be canceled, but it wasn't a sure thing. So, when Sam opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light, streaming into the room from the window, she figured school was out of the question.

She layed back down, closed her eyes, and rolled over. Thinking Craig would be there, Sam continued to roll until she hit the floor. Sam sat up and held her head. She looked around the room, while climbing back onto the bed.

"Craig?" Sam asked, loud enough for it to be heard only in their room.

"Yeah?" Craig came out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel in his hair to dry it.

"Aw, you took a shower without me?" Sam crossed her arms and whined.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Why not, you do at three in the morning every other day?"

"You looked so calm and at peace I thought you'd like to stay that way. Besides I kept you up pretty late last night."

"I think I kept _you_ up." Sam pointed at him momentarily.

"You can think what you want." Craig said, waking over to where he had left his old clothes.

"So, do you want to go home soon or not?" Sam got up and stretched.

Craig watched intently as Sam's muscles tensed and relaxed, moving under her soft skin. She was in his t-shirt and her own panties at the moment. Sam smirked as she watched him look her up and down.

"It's not polite to stare."

"I never did understand the use for manners." Craig said, not taking his eyes off of Sam, not affected by her comment. "Anyway we can't go. People are told to stay off the street because the storm is going to be brutal. Anyone who drives has an 80% chance of getting into a car accident; I don't want to take that chance with you."

"Have I ever told you how sweet you are?"

"Yeah, but only like eleven times."

"So, we just stay here?"

"Yep." Craig answered, putting on his jacket on.

"Do you want your t-shirt?"

"No, I'll walk around the room in this."

"You want to stay in the room all day?" Sam watched him lie down on the bed.

"No, just for a while." Craig opened his arms to welcome her. Sam took accepted, smiling as she cuddled up with him.

00000000000

Fiona was woken up to the sound of something sizzling and an alluring smell coming from the kitchen. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her palms. Reaching her neck out long, she could see Adam in the kitchen by the stoves.

Fiona pulled herself up and walked over to Adam. She wrapped her arms around him from the back, rubbing and slightly scratching his chest. Adam turned and kissed her forehead smiling.

"How's the hangover?"

"I've been drunk way worse than that and not have a hangover."

"I thought I was an alcoholic."

"I only drink at bars, clubs, and Pack parties, or any party."

"So, that means you drink all the time, because that's all you do is party."

"Not true, sexing you up all day is my new thing. It's like a party and it is addicting like alcohol."

"Well, glad to know having sex with me is so enjoyable." Fiona rested her chin on his shoulder, while she stroked his cheek with her figure.

"It always has been." Adam turned completely and kissed her had on the lips.

Fiona's hands gently rested on his upper arm. The kiss slowed but had a fiery passion in it. Adam pulled away slowly and Fiona stood still with her eyes closed. Adam frowned and watched in curiosity of why she didn't open her eyes.

"Your eggs are burning." She spoke out.

"What?"

"Your eggs are burning." Fiona opened her eyes and pointed behind Adam.

"My eggs are- oh!" Adam pulled the eggs off the stove and held it in the air. Fiona put her hand over her mouth, trying to quiet her laughter, but failing to do so.

0000000000

"Eli, where are you?" Clare asked worried, holding the phone closer to her head.

"I'm almost to your house."

"Good, I want you off the street." Clare paced around her room.

"No one is even out here."

"Well, there are still buildings, parked cars, and a million other things."

"Name all million of them." Eli joked.

"Eli, I'm serious."

"Relax Edwards; I'm walking up to your door right now." Eli hung up the phone as he got out of his car.

Clare rushed to the door and opened it before Eli could ring the doorbell. He took his finger away from the button and smirked at Clare, smugly.

"Waiting for me Clare-bear?" Clare scoffed at him as he walked past her into the house.

"Sure, just invite yourself in."

"Well, if you called me over here and then plan to not let me in, that might just be the most horrifying act of cruelness every heard of in the world!" Eli exaggerated.

"Yes, because 9/11 was nothing." Clare played along.

"So, you're all worried about me coming over, yet you're the reason I came. You called and asked, I said yes, now why am I here?" Eli took long strides around the living room while he talked.

"I just thought sense everyone is gone and we get an extra day off, we could spend some time together."

"But what can we do in an empty house, a bed up stairs, a couch right there, and a desk a few feet away?" Eli asked, pointing in the directions of all the things.

"I guess we will have to get creative." Clare shrugged.

"I think the bed sound comfortable."

"Yeah, but the desk might be more fun."

"You are so feisty today…I'm glad I came over." Eli winked.

Clare rolled her eyes and shoved Eli back onto the desk. Papers fell on the floor along with other office supplies. Eli looked up at Clare in shock, but his expression changed as he smirked at her, liking the aggressive side of Clare.

Clare's lips pushed against Eli's hard and they moved slowly. Eli pressed back with the same enthusiasm. He rested fully on the wood desk top, while Clare smiled into the kiss.

Eli's hand came around the back of Clare's head and pulled her closer while he sat up, pushing Clare up. Clare stood while he stayed sitting and she gripped the collar of his shirt.

Eli stood quickly and scooped Clare up just as fast. She squealed and giggled as Eli carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

000000000000

"Daddy, why are we staying here?" Carter shook Bruno awake.

"Oh, just because we needed some time away." Bruno smiled. "Why don't you go play with Sara?"

"There's nowhere to play." Carter whined and rested the side of his head on the bed.

"Alright." Bruno sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Bruno?" Amber peeked out from the bathroom. "I want to talk to you." Amber stepped closer, keeping her arms crossed. "Honey can you go with Sara?"

Carter nodded and scampered away, out into the hall with Sara. Amber turned back to Bruno who was looking up at her. His eyes showed that he knew what this was about, but they begged to not talk about it.

"Bruno, I'm not going to run like you want me to. You and CJ ran once, don't do it again."

"I'm trying to keep my family safe."

"I know you are. But your only making our life harder. The kids want to go home, I want to go home."

"Alright, but the streets aren't safe so we won't go far." Bruno stood and went to the bathroom to change and get ready.

000000000000

A knock at the door made Terri groan and pull the covers up more. The knocking grew louder and faster, more frantic. Terri kicked the blanket off angrily and stood up from the couch. She was planning on having a day to rest.

Terri was only able to open the door slightly before someone shoved it open from the other side and rushed in. Terri jumped back in surprise; this didn't make her any happier.

"Hey!" Terri shouted angrily.

"Do you know how cold it is out there?" Terri relaxed the sound of Fit's voice. "You could let me in faster!"

"I didn't know it was you!" Terri defended herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to spend all day at home when I know how many needs you have." Fits laughed lightly and stepped closer, turning on the charm.

"I don't need you or your cock." Terri gripped him hard. "You need me." She whispered in his ear lightly before licking it.

Fits shuddered and his legs grew weak. Terri released him and walked back to the couch while Fits regained his posture.

"So, was that a hint you want me?" Fits smirked, as he sat walked over to the end of the couch.

"No, you just looked like you wanted it." Terri yawned while she layed down on the couch, and snuggled under the blanket.

"So, you plan on squeezing my dick and then just laying down casually?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, I guess I'll just take this into my own hands."

Fits wrapped his arms around Terri's waist and gripped her side to lift her easily. Terri yelped when Fits raised her up with one hand, just enough for him to sit down on the couch. Once he settled in, Fits flipped Terri around so she was laying up against his chest.

"Fits, you suck!" Terri started to slap Fits' face.

"Dammit Terri! Would you quit it, little bitch!"

"I wouldn't do it if you weren't such a bastard!" Terri restrained herself from hitting him.

"I'm not even doing anything wrong. I just layed you down with you."

"You could've asked to lie down, not just force me into a position!"

Fits groaned and let his head fall back. Terri glared at him for a while before turning her head forward. She began to doze off, the warmth of Fits' body and the comfortable position made her feel surreal. As Terri's eyes began to close, her head fell to the side and her arms rolled off the edge of the couch. Fits watched her sleep and reached to tuck her arms under the blanket. He kissed her head and then let his eyes close too.

**He next chapter will be all about how everyone spends their days. WARNING: Lots of sex!**

**Please review! I think this story will end by the 32 chapter, so after the next one there's going to be a lot of drama!**


	29. Day Off part 1

**Okay, almost every character is in this, and there's a lot of drama with Bruno in the next chapter! I'm not ending this series just this story. Then a whole new story will be up before I continue this series! You just have to be patient. **

Terri woke up laying the opposite way she had fallen asleep and was facing Fits. He was on her laptop and looked extremely focused on what he was doing. Terri remembered that she had left her stories open and wondered if he had found them.

Terri jolted up snatched the computer away. Fits frowned and watched Terri look at the page and then relax. Terri saw that the page had been minimized and Fits was checking his e-mail. Terri sighed and gave the laptop back to Fits.

"What was that all about?" Fits frowned.

"I thought-"

"That I would look at your porn stories?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw the M rated symbol at the top of the page."

"Oh."

"You still have to get yourself off?"

"Yeah, don't you still jerk off?"

"No, I wait till we meet." Fits motioned between the two. Terri rolled her eyes. "So, now that we are together…." Fits leaned closer, but Terri turned her head, making Fits stop before he kissed her cheek. "What?" Fits raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood." Terri turned back to him.

"Well, could get you in the mood." Fits wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"It's not a good day to be doing this." Terri looked ashamed.

She got up and walked around the couch, through the kitchen, down the hall, and into her room. Fits sighed and walked to Terri's closed bedroom door. Fits knocked on the door, but Terri never answered or opened the door.

"Terri!" Fits yelled through the door.

Fits gave up and opened the door, finding Terri crossed legged on her bed, tears in her eyes. Fits sighed and sat on the bed. He hesitantly rubbed her back, not use to comforting.

"Wow, so you still don't know how to comfort a woman." Terri laughed, miserably.

"Do I look like a big teddy bear?"

"Not really."

"So, why don't you want to have sex?"

"No reason, just not in the mood."

"Terri that is bullshit." Terri looked away, but Fits pulled he face back. "Tell me the truth." Fits growled.

"Fine." Terri pushed his hand away. "I'm on my period."

Fits looked at her for a second and then smiled.

"I don't care." Terri looked at him and shook her head.

"That's nice, but I'm not feeling too good." Terri layed down and turned away from Fits.

00000000000

Bruno knocked on the second, connected bedroom, where CJ had slept. CJ had answered right away and smiled. He was all dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Hey, bro. How you doing?" Bruno asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Good, but why are we here?" CJ responded.

"Listen buddy, don't freak out because you're going to be okay."

"Dude, you're scaring me."

"CJ, Dais in Canada." CJ's eyes opened wide, and he looked around the room nervously.

"How do you know?"

"I meet him near the park, then he followed Amber and I home, and lastly he talked to Sara and Carter outside of the school."

"Well, Bruno what are we going to do?" CJ panicked.

"Just calm down, buddy."

"How can I calm down!" CJ shouted.

"You just have to!" Bruno's yelling made CJ be quiet "You have to relax…..for the kids. I don't want them to be scared."

"Alright, I'll chill for the kids, but we have to do something."

"I will if he keeps coming around we'll get him to leave us alone."

CJ nodded and walked back into Bruno's room. Bruno got up a few seconds after CJ had left and walked into his room too. When he got in Amber had dressed the kids in their jackets. Sara smiled and ran to him.

"Daddy, daddy!" Sara chanted.

"Hey, baby girl!" Bruno cheered. Scooping her up in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"Um, I think we'll go to the…." Bruno paused and looked at Amber.

"We can at least go to a better hotel." Amber finished for him. And picked Carter up.

0000000000000

Fiona backed up while Adam thrusted into her from behind. Doggy style had become their new favorite way of making love, of course it was only better in comparison to the stationary position.

"Oh God Adam, harder!" Fiona screamed.

Adam obeyed and moved harder and faster. Fiona's head rolled back, along with her eyes. Adam rotated his hips while he moved in and out at an erratic pace. Fiona's head fell down, but then back up and moved around more.

"More Adam, more!" Fiona ordered.

"You want so much, maybe we should try something different." Adam chuckled.

"Shut up Adam, just get me off and we can do something freaky next time."

Adam smirked and pumped into her and reached his hand down to rub her slowly. Fiona moaned and her moans turned to screams as she came hard onto Adam's hard cock. She shook as she regained her posture and was crotched over.

Adam smirked and ran his hand over her ass. He smiled in satisfaction, liking how Fiona would totally shut down after they had sex. Fiona sat up and sat down on Adam's legs, which were in the kneeling position.

"God I love you." Fiona sighed.

"I love you, too." Adam kissed her head.

"What you want to do the rest of the day?"

"I want to lie around the house, snuggling up with you in bed, and rocking you to sleep tonight." Adam wrapped his arms around her body and rocked her back and forth.

"With a little something sexy?" Fiona moved her hand across her body and turned slightly to stroke Adam's chest with her finger.

"Anything for my princess." Adam bowed his head.

Fiona smiled and kissed Adam on the lips before fallen back onto the bed.

"Well, you are sure getting to that sexy moment." Adam joked.

"I can't keep my hands off you." Fiona winked.

0000000000

Sam and Craig were the only ones on the hot tub; the other people were mostly kids and their families so they were all in the big, play pool. Sam was resting her head on Craig's shoulder and his arm was draped around her neck. Craig glanced over to see Sam's eyes getting heavy. He pulled her closer to him and leaned down to her ear.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"No, I want to stay here."

Sam her hand up and wrapped it around his neck to pull Craig's lips down to hers. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed back, it was slow but loving. Craig pulled away and looked around the pool area. He noticed a few people turn their heads away, but the others seemed to not notice.

"Maybe we should take this back to the room." Craig suggested.

"No, I want to make-out right here, like we did yesterday." Sam reached up, but Craig avoided her.

"We, can't people are watching."

"Please?" Sam whined, holding out the sounds.

"You don't get any of this," Craig moved his flat hand down his body. "unless you get your sweet ass in that bed."

"I think you want me as much as I want you." Sam crawled onto Craig's lap. "Am I right?"

"You're so full of yourself." Craig shook his head.

"No, I just know that I'm right." Sam rotated her hips.

"Oh Lord." Craig moaned.

"You like that, don't you?" Sam whispered seductively. Craig moaned in response. "Come on, let loose."

Sam reached her hand down into Craig's swim trunks and gripped Craig softly. He stopped her before she could start to jerk him off.

"Please, can we do this in the bed?" Craig whispered through clenched teeth.

"You know you want it done here."

"I do, but we can't."

"Just relax." Sam pushed her hand against his chest till he was resting on the stone edge.

Sam pulled and pushed her hand against him, watching him moan and move around. Craig did a well job of keeping quiet, even though a few noises got out. Sam continued to stroke him and get more sounds out of him; Craig only tried to keep them in but was proving it more difficult.

"Sam, I need you to stop. I'm going to cum."

"Good, I want you to."

Craig pulled Sam's hand away, but it was too late. He came in the water and watched his sperm float around. Craig and Sam shared a quick glance and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"I think we should go back up to the room." They stated in unison.

**Hoped you people liked it! I'll try to update more next weekend!**


	30. Day Off part 2

**I have the next 5 chapters planned out and then that will be the end of this story! I'm so happy to be able to press that complete button! **

Fits shook Terri's shoulder gently, waking her up lightly. Her eyes squinted as they opened and she looked up at Fits. Terri moaned and rolled over, away from Fits. He smirked and rubbed her back.

"Terri? Can you get up? I just need you for a second." Fits whispered.

"No, just stay and rub my back more." Terri sighed.

"It'll be worth it." Fits sang lightly.

"It won't take long?"

"Only as long as you want it to be."

"Fine." Terri said after taking a moment to think it over.

Terri stayed where she layed and didn't move. Fits knew what she wanted and picked her up so he could carry her. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she felt more secure. Fits took her out of the room and halfway down the hall. To the left was a bathroom, that's where he entered and took Terri with him.

Terri looked around and saw the tub was filled with water, and by the steam rising up from it the water was hot.

"Fits, what are you doing?" Terri asked as Fits set her on her feet.

"I thought we could take a bath together." Fits answered casually while taking his jacket off.

Terri stared at him for a while before shaking her head and beginning to walk away. Fits saw her walk away and grabbed her arm as he ran after her.

"Come on Ter, give it a chance." He pleaded.

"How do you think this is going to make anything better?"

"Well, girls stop bleeding or whatever when you're in water, right?" Fits scratched his head.

"Yeah, so?"

"If we go in the water, you'll stop bleeding and we can have sex." Fits watched Terri's face show worry. "Or do something." Fits added.

"I don't feel like doing anything, and taking a bath is not going to change it."

"How do you know?"

Terri opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when she figured out she didn't have an answer. Fits raised his eyebrows and waited longer, but Terri didn't say a thing. He smiled and held her hand as he led her back to the bathroom.

Terri stood uncomfortably near the doorway and watched Fits stare back at her.

"Well, do you want to undress?" Fits asked.

"You first." Terri smiled.

"Alright." Fits shrugged.

He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Then he moved to his pants, pulling down his jeans with his boxers. Terri smiled, looking in amusement at his figure. Fits smirked and walked to the bathtub, stepping in and sitting in the octagon shaped tub.

"Your turn." Fits grinned.

"Can you not look?" Terri covered her chest and turned from side to side.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. It's nothing I don't want to see." Fits winked.

"I'm not use to just stripping in-front of someone."

"Fine." Fits covered his eyes with his hands.

"Thank you." Terri said, taking her shirt off.

Terri loosened the laces on her pajama pants and they fell to the tiled floor. Terri looked over at Fits and saw him peeking through his middle and ring finger. Terri grabbed her shirt and covered up.

"Fits!" Terri screamed. Fits closed the space between his fingers and turned away. "What the hell?"

"I just wanted a look."

"Well, you got what you wanted, now don't look anymore."

"Alright."

Terri watched him while she pulled her underwear down, and unbuckled the back of her bra. She walked over to the toilet and watched him even more intently.

"Now, Fits you can't look, not even a little peek."

"I won't look."

Terri kept an eye on him as she pulled the string to slide her tampon out. She wrapped it up in toilet paper before throwing it away. She stood near the bathtub, watching Fits nervously. Fits slowly opened his eyes and noticed Terri was just standing awkwardly.

"Well, are you going to join me?" Fits asked.

"I feel really weird…standing in front of you naked."

"Then get in and you won't be standing."

"Ha-ha."

Terri studied the tub like it was something she had never seen before. She moved over to it slowly and stepped into it cautiously. Fits raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at how suspicious she was being.

Finally, Terri got in and sat down opposite than Fits. She looked down uncomfortably, while Fits smirked at her.

"So, do you feel a little better?" Fits asked, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her.

"Slow down there, Fits-y." Terri put her hand between the two and pulled as far as she could back, with Fits' arms still around her.

"Come on, don't be so uptight." Fits pulled Terri on to his lap.

"Fits, I don't want to have sex, and no matter where we go it won't change." Terri stood up but was stopped by Fits, who grabbed her arms.

"Terri, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Fits looked at her apologetic.

"You didn't, I just feel moody."

"Still, I shouldn't have forced you into this."

"I don't mind. It was a thoughtful jester."

"Yeah, but it didn't work." Fits clenched his jaw and fists.

"Well, I feel a little better." Terri sat down next to Fits and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, the water is getting cold. Why don't we get out?"

"I think we can make this cold water hot." Terri leaned in and kissed Fits.

00000000000000

Eli hovered over Clare's small body, kissing her neck all around. Her moans filled the room and her head turned from side to side, she was being driven crazy. Clare's fingers tangled themselves up in his hair, lightly pulling on the strands.

"Eli." Clare sighed.

Clare caressed Eli's cheek and continued her travel down to his bare chest. Clare had gotten more confident since the last time they had made out. Eli's shirt was practically off before the two hit the bed.

"Clare?" Eli pulled away, interrupting the passionate kiss. "I know you're okay with me shirtless, but I was wondering if you'd feel cool with…. showing a little skin as well?"

"Um… well…. I don't know." Clare ran her fingers through her hair.

"You don't have to, I was just wondering." Eli smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck.

He picked up where he left off and added his tongue, giving Clare multiple open mouth kisses. Clare was once again hypnotized by Eli's lips. Although still in the back of her mind she was concern she disappointed Eli. Was it far that I got to see more than him, when he helped her in the first place?

Eli's hand fiddled around with the hem of Clare's tank top. She reached her hand down slowly and broke the kiss to lift it up over her head. Eli stared intently at Clare's chest. When it had been a few minutes Clare felt awkward and covered herself with her arms, breaking Eli's intense stare.

"Sorry." Eli scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry, just thought you might want to move on." Clare let her arms fall.

"Sure." Eli's eyes did a double take before he leaned in and kiss her lips.

Clare gasped a little but the kiss only lasted a few seconds to a minute before Eli moved down her jaw to her neck. He stayed there for a while, but it was clear he was just moving slow for Clare's sake.

Finally, Eli made his way to the top of her chest. He lightly kissed it and moved lower traveled down the valley between her breasts before traveling back up to kiss the tops of them. Clare's eyes fluttered shut, sighing lightly.

Eli took as much of her left breast into his mouth and sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the nipple. Clare's eyes were now open-wide and she was panting heavily. Eli picked himself up and switched, moving to her right one. Eli gave it the same treatment. Once he was done he pulled away and wiped his lips off, watching Clare breathe rapidly.

"That was amazing." Clare moaned and let her head fall to the side.

"You can sleep." Eli whispered and snuggled down closer.

"Will you stay?"

"Yeah, I love being with you." Eli pulled the blanket over them and kissed the side of her head.

000000000000000000

Bruno had driven as slowly as he could down the slippery street. They were making their way to the Canadian Inn. It was a better hotel than the one they were in first. This hotel would have a small pool so it would keep the kids busy all day.

"Can we go swimming right away?" Sara skipped into the lobby.

"Sure, and you can swim as long as you want." Bruno scooped Sara up, making her giggle loudly.

"Can I swim too?" Carter jumped up on Bruno and climbed his way onto his back.

"As long you eat all your food you little, Spider Monkey." Amber squeezed Carter's sides and made him laugh.

"Yeah Carter!" Sara stuck her tongue out.

"You too, Sass-a-Frass." Bruno bounced Sara in his arms.

Carter saw the pool through the glass windows and jumped off Bruno to run over. Sara saw too, and ran to look in at the people splashing around, while Bruno, Amber, and CJ made their way to the counter. There was another person in-front of them, a black woman with straightened hair. When she turned around her and Bruno's eyes met. They stared in shock at each other, and once her eyes landed on CJ Bruno backed them away.

"Bruno? CJ? Look how much you've grown." She reached out to touch him, but they backed away.

"Carry?"

Everyone looked at the man who called out the woman's name. Mr. Frank looked at Bruno and CJ and smiled.

"Hey, there boys. What are you doing here?"

"Doesn't matter, we're leaving."

"Why? This would give us a chance to spend time together. As a family."

"We're not a family!"

"Bruno, just give us a chance. We've changed." Mrs. Frank pleaded.

"I don't believe you really have changed." Bruno's sneered.

Bruno walked over and grabbed his children, pulling them out of the hotel. The rest of his group followed him.

"Bruno wait! We'll leave, you can stay the day!" his father called after him.

The Frank's walked slowly past Bruno and watched Bruno glare angrily at both of them.

"Hey!" Bruno yelled and ran to catch up with them. His father smiled, thinking Bruno was going to forgive him.

"Yes, Bruno."

"I don't want to see you two ever again. Stay away from my family." Bruno growled, before walking around.

000000000000000000

Fiona ran her hands through her wet hair, getting them tangled slightly. She pulled them through and reached over to grab her shampoo bottle on the floor. While she was bent over and hard slap was felt on her butt. Fiona yelped at the hard contact and shot up. She turned around to see Adam, holding in a laugh.

"Oh my God, Adam!"

"You loved it." Adam wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I would've preferred a gentle tap." Fiona teased.

"You didn't seem to want it gentle a few hours ago."

"It's different when you're inside me. Oh, and I think I have an imprint on my butt now."

"If there's not I could make one."

"Well, you'll have to be good." Fiona turned back to the water.

"The water is nice." Adam said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, too bad you don't get to be in it. Out." Fiona turned and pointed to the door.

"No, this is my shower."

"It's in my condo so it's my shower."

"We're dating, so you're my bitch and this is my shower."

"I'm not your bitch. Adam, you are whipped and I'm the one with the whip."

"Sure." Fiona said sarcastically.

"Can I stay?" Adam whined and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Fine ….. as long as you make it worth my time."

"I can do whatever you want."

Adam kissed her lips and let his hands travel to her breast. He squeezed them and rotated his hands. Fiona's head rolled back, breaking the kiss. Adam smirked at the sounds and was entertained by the ways her eyes moved. Adam moved his lips close to her face and neck. Fiona was able to feel his hot breath, even when her head rolled around while she was feeling ecstasy.

"God, I love it when you get like this." Adam sighed.

Adam kneeled down right by Fiona's cilt. Adam smiled up at Fiona who was struggling to stand. Adam rubbed her thighs lovingly and looked up at her.

"You can lie down if you want."

"No, I'm not going to go limp this time."

"Well, see if you make it." Adam challenged.

Adam bent his back and stretched out his neck. He stuck his tongue out and sent his tongue towards his chin and licked her, moving his tongue like a scoop. Fiona gripped his hair fast and moaned loudly. Her body moved in a wave motion and moaned at a certain time depending on her body movements.

Fiona loved Adam's tongue and what he did with it. She tried even harder to stand, but the sensation was getting to her. Adam pulled away and looked up at her face. He wanted her to enjoy herself, but that wasn't going to happen if she was more concerned with keeping herself up.

"Hey, let's try something different."

"You licking me in the shower isn't different?" Fiona laughed.

"Well, I want to experiment with something."

Adam stood up and gently turned her body so she was facing the wall. He lifted her arms up and planted them on the wall. Adam got back on his knees and continued licking her, but from behind. Fiona moaned and had a satisfied smile on her face.

"I like this position." Fiona's head rolled back.

"Thought you would." Adam pulled away for one second before he went back to work.

Fiona was getting use to the feeling and loving it. She thought it would take a while before she came considering the fact it felt so good, but not as intense. Her thoughts changed when Adam's thumb came in contact when with her wet cilt. Fiona was in extreme pleasure for three more minutes before her climax.

Fiona stood up and kept up her strength, not wanting to fail her goal. Adam stood up behind her and stroked her back lightly. He kissed her shoulder and rubbed her upper arms while she shook.

"Want to go to bed?"

"I need to wash my hair."

"Wash all you want you're still going to be dirty." Adam winked and kissed her cheek before leaving the shower.

**Sorry I took so long, I was being lazy, but I got this chapter now and by next week this story will be finished! YAY!**


	31. Day Off part 3

**Okay, so this is the last chapter about the people's day off! There is going to be a lot of drama brought up here.**

Terri was leaning up against the tub's rim with soaked sex hair. Fits' arm was resting behind her, so she wasn't laying on the hard rim. They were both panting, trying to recover from the hard climax. Terri turned over and rested her head on his chest.

"Now, the water is really cold." Fits laughed.

"Well, we can get out now." Terri stood up and dried off before she sat on the toilet.

"I'll get out so you can get dressed and stuff." Fits said, getting out and drying off before he got changed and left.

A few minutes after Fits had left Terri put in another tampon and redressed herself. She walked out into the kitchen, it was warmer than she expected. She walked into the living room and saw Fits poking around in the fireplace.

Terri walked up behind him and by the time she got there he was standing up, so she hugged him from behind. Fits took both her hands and pulled them away. He turned and kissed Terri's lips, still holding on to her hands.

"Want to lay down?" Terri asked.

"Sure."

Terri turned but before she could take a step Fits picked her up by the waist and turned, jumping onto the couch. Terri giggled a little but it slowly went quiet as she got comfortable. Fits pecked the top of her head, before closing his eyes.

"You're getting better at the snuggling part."

"Thanks just don't go spreading that fact around."

"No problem."

"So, you really still get yourself off?"

"Yeah, is that so weird?"

"Well, I've never heard of someone who needs to read about sex when they have a boyfriend they can call."

"Well, Fits I'm not still doing it because I don't get enough from you or you don't meet my needs. You really know how to pleasure a girl….." Terri got lost in her thoughts, but snapped back. "Um, it's just I think it'd be weird to call you every time I need a release."

"Why? How often do you have need?"

"Not often, but when I do they're not so big I need to have sex, I can calm them with stories."

"Okay, but I get horny all the time and have to wait until you call me over."

"So, it's your fault. If you wanted something from me, you can call and we can meet."

"Alright Terri, let's make a deal. If you have even the slightest want, you text me and I'll come running. Same if I need a little something." Fits inched his hand closer to her breast.

"No, no." Terri slapped his hand away.

"Fine, you know you can be such a girl."

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago." Terri winked. "Plus, what does that mean?"

"You're so picky about some things."

"Well, even though I can beat your ass, I still have girly dreams."

"Like what?"

"I've always wanted a pitbull."

"That's girly?"

"Yeah."

"Alright can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"How many tattoos you do have?"

"What?"

"I saw one on your arm. A dragon?"

"I have four in all."

"Really? Mind showing me?"

Terri smiled and stood up. She first set her right leg on the corner of the couch. She lifted her pants and showed Fits her tiger that was coming out of black flames. Next was her other leg that had a blue butterfly. Lastly she bent down and showed the fire colored phoenix on her neck.

"Nice." Fits smirked.

"Thanks." Terri smiled and layed back down on Fits. "How long are you staying?"

"As long as you want me to."

Terri thought for a while but never said anything, just closed her eyes and went to sleep.

0000000000000

Eli was sitting on the bed watching Clare dress herself. He smirked at her and she saw and smiled back. Once she was done Eli layed down and Clare walked over. She knelt by Eli and smoothed her hand over his chest.

"Looking for another make-out session?" Eli smirked.

"No," Clare punched Eli's shoulder. "just thought you'd like my hands on you, but I guess not."

"Doesn't matter if I don't want them on me, you can't control yourself." Eli sat up and whispered close to her lips.

Clare breath hitched and she waited impatiently for him to lean in closer and kiss her. Eli saw the want in her eyes and smirked at her.

"What do you want?" Eli whispered.

Clare pulled his lips to hers, not wanting to waste time. Eli leaned in and pushed Clare down on the bed, on her back. He positioned himself between her legs.

The kiss was getting intense and passionate as they stayed connected. They were so caught up in each other that when the door open it wasn't till the person spoke out that they even knew someone was here.

"Clare!" Mrs. Edwards shouted.

"Mom?" Clare broke away from Eli.

"Downstairs right now! And Eli go home!"

"Mom, please don't kick Eli out." Clare got up from underneath him. "It wasn't his idea, I called him."

"I don't care, I want him out and we need to have a talk!"

"You can't keep throwing him out."

"I can do whatever I want. Eli come here."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow Clare." Eli promised as he passed her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Mrs. Edwards crossed her arms.

"Well, you don't have a say it anything we do." Eli glared at her.

"As long as I'm her mother I do."

"You have no right to dictate who your daughter dates or what she does with that person."

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"You can try all you want, but you won't stop us from doing what we want. That's all I have to say." Eli walked past her.

"You should have stayed in New York." Mrs. Edwards said.

"But then I'd never have gotten to suck on your daughter's boobs." Eli said it was the last thing he said before he walked out of the room and the house.

Leaving Mrs. Edwards and Clare in shock.

0000000000

The streets were a bit more thawed out and were easier to drive on. Craig was still on the alert and watched the road carefully. Sam was next to him listening and dancing to the music playing on the radio. Craig took his eyes off the road to look at her and smiled. Sam laughed embarrassed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So, this has been a rewarding day." Sam smirked.

"If only you danced for me." Craig teased.

"I'll give you a show, once you talk to your mom tomorrow."

"Right, I still have to do that." Craig sighed and his fists tightened on the wheel.

"It'll be okay." Sam squeezed his hand. "If you at least talk to her, I'll give you all kinds' dances. Lap, front to front, back to back, maybe even a strip tease." Sam winked.

"All I have to do is talk to her? You're teasing me aren't you?"

"You deserve it. Plus, it won't hurt me to give you a night of pleasure." Sam moved close and wrapped Craig's arm around her.

Craig kissed Sam's head as he pulled into the driveway.

Craig and Sam walked in and to see Fits awake with Terri curled up in a ball, snuggled as close as ever on his chest. Fits smirked and gave a slight wave. Craig nodded and Sam waved with a smile.

"You two look comfortable." Sam walked over to Fits.

"She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. She's had a long day."

"A long,_ dirty_ day?" Sam wiggled her eyebrows.

"Maybe."

Sam smiled and walked away from the sleeping couple to the kitchen. Sam's smile fell when she saw Craig take out some pills and swallow them. He turned to her, waiting for her reaction. She smiled lightly and walked closer, wrapped her arms around Craig's waist and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed back.

"I'm glad you're actually taking them when you need them, but I'm sad that you have to."

"Same here, but once I clear all this up; I'll be able to keep them in the back of everything." Craig rubbed Sam's shoulders making them heat up.

"I hope so. Thanks for listening and taking care of yourself." Sam leaned up and kissed Craig lightly.

0000000000000000

Bruno paced around the room. The kids were still down at the pool with and CJ was down there with them. Bruno was coming up to the room. Amber had gone up to take a shower. When Bruno walked in the room was cool and Amber was in her red bra and panties. Bruno smiled and walked in.

"Hey." Bruno said.

"Oh, Bruno I thought you were downstairs." Amber shot up.

"I was but I wanted to talk to you." Bruno sat on the bed.

"What about?" Amber pulled a shirt over her head.

"I know you think I'm being paranoid but I don't want my parents coming within inches of you or anyone I love."

"So, what do you want to do?" Amber sat down next to him once she was dressed.

"I think I want to get a restraining order."

"Wow, ah….that's a little intense. If this is about the fact they were here _before_ us, I don't think it's something to get worked up about." Amber tried to reason.

"I know, but you don't know the damaged they caused CJ and I. I don't want to take chances with them."

"I get you're scared, but they haven't shown any thought of hurting us."

"I know, but if we don't do anything now. Who says they won't later?"

"Well, can you promise me you'll talk about it with them."

"I'll talk with them in court." Bruno said.

He layed down under the blanket and closed his eyes to sleep.

**OH! Getting intense now! Review? Please! I'll be your best friend! **


	32. Back to School

**I'm one more chapter closer! I love writing this story and I can't wait to write the sequel!**

Adam stepped out of his car and brought Fiona with him. Fiona smiled and waited for him to make his way to the other side of his car. Once he was over, Fiona greeted him with a kiss that slowly grew more passionate.

Adam leaned back against the car's hood and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her closer. Fiona moaned and Adam smiled, he slightly opened his eyes to see his face. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Mrs. Torres hug Drew before he left for school. When she turned around her eyes landed on Adam. She watched him and he glared back at her.

Adam rolled over and smashed Fiona's lips to his forcefully. Fiona giggled at first, but began to push away when Adam pressed them together harder and she remembered they were at school.

"Adam." Fiona mumbled as she pulled away. "What got into you?" she teased.

"Just wanted to show everyone that you're mine."

"Has someone been checking me out?"

"Well, if there is someone they know you're mine now." Fiona giggled but stopped when she saw Mrs. Torres give her the stink eye before she entered her car.

"Or showing me off to your mom?" Fiona crossed her arms. Adam looked back and saw his mother drive away.

"I didn't even know she was hear." Adam lied.

"Sure you didn't. You know you never did tell me what happened."

"She just …..insulted me."

"She said something bad about you? That explains why you drank, to make yourself feel better."

"No, Fiona she insulted you. Something about Vegas Night, and you dressing up or something?"

"Oh, yeah I was going through my alcohol stage and dressed up in a very sort cocktail dress." Fiona blushed at the memory

"Do, you still have this dress?"

"No, I gave it to Holly J, wait why?"

"Nothing, nothing, no reason." Adam waved it off.

"Well, I know I didn't make a good first impression, but maybe I could redeem myself. I could invite them to dinner." Fiona cheered.

"If you did it'd have to be without me. I'll never talk to them again." Adam clenched his fists.

"Can't you give them one more shot?"

"After all they've done to me?"

"Just once more?" Fiona pleaded.

"No, Fiona."

Adam frowned at her and walked away towards the school.

00000000000000

The lunch bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room like they usually did. Except for Craig. He stayed seated in his desk and breathed heavily to try and calm his nerves. His mom looked up and saw him staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Craig stood up and walked closer. "I don't know what to say. Sam just wants me to forgive you, but I don't think I can."

"I didn't know your father was doing that to you. You never said anything."

"You didn't notice me acting strange? Because I know I'm different, even to this DAY!" Craig shouted.

"When I look back at it yes, you changed, and I wasn't a good enough mother to realize it. If I could change that part of your life, I would."

"Well, you can't and now I have to live with it!" Craig turned quickly and stomped out of the room.

0000000000

Terri walked down the hall and saw struggling Zack getting some books out of his locker. Terri walked up to him and helped catch some books that were falling.

"Hey, what class do you have that you need all this for?"

"I don't need it all; it just came spilling out of my locker." Zack groaned.

"Maybe it's time for a cleaning."

"Yeah, that'll happen." Zack smirked.

Terri shut his locker door while he walked down the hall. Two other boys were walking towards him. They slammed their hands down on Zack's pile of book and walked past and they fell to the ground. Terri ran up and helped him.

"You okay?"

"They didn't hit me." Zack said annoyed.

"Just asking."

"They do it every day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're the school bullies." Zack picked the rest of the stuff up and walked away to class.

00000000000

Owen was slammed hard onto his back and groaned at the harsh impact.

"You want to take it easy on me I got football?" Owen complained.

"Suck it up dude." Fits scoffed.

School was out and most people had gone home. Terri was one of the few that stayed. She found the door the lead into the workout room. She tried to open it but someone had locked it.

"Fits!" Terri pounded on the door. "It's Terri let me in." Terri leaned up against the doorframe.

"What's the password?" Owen's voice echoed out.

"Fits I got to talk to you! Now!" Fits opened the door and let her in.

"What do you want Terri?" Fits rubbed the sweat off his forehead with a towel.

"Do you know some guys named David and Ethan?"

"Yeah, some lower class bullies." Fits shrugged.

"So, you're friends with them?"

"No, they're losers."

"Okay, just checking." Terri passed him to leave.

"Wait!" Fits grabbed her wrist. "Why?"

"No reason." Terri tried to leave, but Fits pulled her over to corner.

"Are they hurting you?" Fits looked angry and worried.

"No, they're harassing Zack. I just wanted to make sure you weren't part of their group."

"Oh, well I'm not."

"Good." There was a silence between the two; the only sound was the fighting boys behind them. "So, this is fight club?"

"There is no fight club." Fits smirked.

"Right, have fun with your workout." Terri leaned up and kissed Fits. "By the way, I love it when you're sweaty and beating other guys up. Real turn on." Terri said, backing away and winked before leaving.

Fits pressed his lips into a flat line and worked to calm himself and his lower region.

0000000000000000

Fiona had told Adam to come over at six for a surprise. Adam thought he had an idea of what it was and was excited to get over to her condo. He knocked lightly and waited only a few seconds before the door was opened. Fiona smiled and motioned for him to join. Adam moved in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"So, in your room or out here?" Adam smirked, seductively.

"I didn't invite you over for that." Fiona whispered, warningly.

"What?"

"Wow, you get started right away." Drew teased.

Fiona from in the living room.

"Fiona, can we talk?" Adam whispered.

"Sure, we'll just be a minute." Fiona smiled at the Torres's.

Once they reached Fiona's room, Adam began pacing.

"Why would you do this!" Adam yelled.

"I just tried to bring you and your family together." Fiona answered innocently.

"Did you think about maybe asking me if I wanted this?"

"You would have said no. Give them a shot!" Fiona ordered.

"I did and they messed it up, or at least my mom did."

"Maybe she will act better this time."

"Stop living in a fantasy. She's never going to like me or you! NOW STOP TRYING TO HELP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Adam stomped out of the house and slammed the door. Fiona made her way out of her room slowly and watched sadly as the door stayed shut. Mrs. Torres came up behind her.

"I knew you couldn't help in any way."

The family left and Fiona fell onto the couch crying.

**Poor Fiona! Review if you want an update sooner!**


	33. MakeUps

**This and two more chapters will be posted before a new story is going to be posted!**

Bruno left lunch early to meet with his layer to talk about his father. Amber joined him and when they entered Mr. Lawson office they noticed Mr. Frank there as well. Bruno glared daggers at him while Amber smiled politely.

"What is he doing here?" Bruno growled.

"He insisted to talk to you. I thought it would help." Mr. Lawson explained.

"Help with what?"

"Just talk."

"No."

"Bruno." Amber warned.

"Fine, I'll talk to him."

"Good."

Mr. Lawson made his way to the door and opened it, holding it open for Amber. She pecked Bruno's cheek and his lips before leaving him and his dad alone.

Bruno walked around the chair across from his dad. Mr. Frank smiled and scooted his chair closer to Bruno, making Bruno move away.

"Listen, I did horrible things to you and CJ. Ever since I went to jail, I've regretted what I did. The same with you mom.

I don't expect me to trust me right away. And I know I freaked you out when I started showing up everywhere. It's just when I saw you, I was so overwhelmed with joy that I didn't think about how you felt.

I think what I'm trying to say is I want a chance. I want to show you I've changed. I'm better and just want to be part of your life, even if you let me into it for a minute."

Bruno nodded and looked over when the door opened.

"You looked like you had finished." Lawson said. "Should I set a court date?" Bruno looked at his dad and back to Amber, who was begging him to say no with her eyes.

"No, I'm going to give him a chance."

Amber smiled and so did Mr. Frank. Amber rushed to Bruno and kissed him hard on the cheek. Bruno smiled and saw Mr. Frank smile, too.

"Thanks son." Mr. Frank smiled and held his hand out.

"We'll meet up later." Bruno shook his head.

000000000000

Zack closed his locker and turned around. He wasn't able to make a single step before his books were once again smacked out of his hands. This time he was also pushed into the locker. He felt weak and sunk to the ground.

"Zack, what happened?" Zack looked up and saw Fits, looking worried.

"David and Ethan just knocked my books down."

Fits looked at the boys laughing and glared at them angrily. Fits bolted up and marched over to David and landed a direct punch on his cheek. David fell to the ground while Ethan tackled Fits. David kicked him while Ethan sat on him, punching his face. Fits blocked his face, but a few Fists made their way past his defenses.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" Mr. Simpson grabbed the two boys and pulled them away from Fits. "All of you to my office!" Mr. Simpson pointed in the direction.

000000000000000

Fiona walked up to Adam at their regular lunch table. He noticed her but didn't show any interest. Fiona sighed and sat down, trying to get him to look at her, even just a small glance.

"You can come over and do what you wanted to do last night." Fiona smiled.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry about what I did. I thought you just needed a push. Guess I made it worse, for your family and our relationship."

"Yeah, but it was a thoughtful gesture." Adam smiled and held her hand.

"Can we just try to forget about it?"

"We could, but the thing is I invited my parents and brother over tomorrow for dinner."

"Really?"  
>"Yeah, and I want you to come." Adam kissed her lips.<p>

"I would love to." Fiona whispered.

000000000000000

Terri walked into the office to see Fits. She sighed and ran up to him.

"Why do you have to let yourself get hit?" Terri saw him holding a bag of frozen peas on his right eye.

"I tried to help Zack." Fits smirked. "Last time I do something nice."

"Something good came out of it." Terri gently held the back of his hand and moved it away along with the bag. "You look pretty tough with that bruise." Terri kissed his eye lightly.

"So, you're leave more turned on?"

"Come over tonight and figure it out." Terri smiled and left.

**Not much stuff and pretty short. Next chapter will be longer!**


	34. Cancer

**Okay everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot this week, or really at all. Friday night was a movie night with my mom's friends and I watched Dream House with them. Just so you know, it's not a scary movie, more of an intriguing, suspenseful movie with really good twists, but if you're looking to be scared shit-less don't watched this movie.**

**Then on Saturday I wasn't feeling well at all. I had a sore throat, a stiff neck, aching back, and a stuffed up nose. I was hot and cold at the same time, sweating all the time, and felt extremely gross. I still do. Plus we figured out that my uncle only has a week to a month to live because of his cancer getting so bad, so it wasn't a happy day at all. **

**Sunday I felt like it was a relax day and I still felt bad.**

**I ask you to pray to whoever you believe in and ask that they help my uncle live for this next week. His son has two weaseling things and it'd be nice if his father was there to see it.**

**Thank You for reading! **


	35. Last Chapter

Yesterday, Bruno had called his dad and asked him to meet him at the Dot. Bruno wanted to talk to him and make sure he could trust him around his children.

Bruno was sitting at a table waiting for his father to arrive. When the bell rang his head shot up and he looked at the door, seeing it was his dad. Mr. Frank looked around before he found Bruno and went to join him.

"I thought you were going to bring everyone." Mr. Frank smiled.

"I wanted to get to know you first. Then we'll see if I want you to meet my family."

"Well, I'm an open book. Ask me anything you'd like."

"I guess I want to know how you're doing. Do you guys have jobs?"

"I'm working at a grocery store and your mom is a checkout lady at Wal-Mart." Mr. Frank sighed.

"Do, you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, we're living in an okay motel. We just need a little time to get back on our feet. Don't worry."

"Well, I guess the last thing to ask is; when do you want to see the kids?"

"Whenever and where ever you want us to."

"Well, why don't you just come by the park after work and I'll let you see them."

"Thank you."

Bruno nodded before getting up and walking away to school.

00000000000000

Fits opened and closed his jeep's door and made his way over to the other side. Before he could open Terri's door for her, she did it herself and smirked at him. Fits stared at her oddly.

"What? Don't think I can open a car door?" Terri grabbed his neck and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him lightly before moving past him to Degrassi.

"I just thought you'd want me to be polite." Fits shrugged, following Terri to the front stairs.

"I want you to be you, and you're not polite." Terri said in a matter-of- fact tone, scoffing at the end.

"So, you think I can't please a girl, can't be nice, can't cook, and can't be polite? Did I miss anything?" Fits smirked.

"I never said you couldn't please a girl, cook, or be nice. I _thought_ you couldn't. Thought." Terri stated.

"Well, I think you should wait till you jump to conclusions. Maybe get to know me first before you seduce me." Fits elbowed Terri, as she opened her locker.

"Yeah, right." Terri elbowed Fits back. "But, if you want to get to know each other, why don't you come to this little party on Friday? Bunch of wolves are coming down to that old junkyard."

"You want me to go hang out with Werewolves?"

"Do you have a problem with us?"

"Maybe, I do." Fits teased.

"Really, because you didn't have a problem with me last night."

"Maybe, I just felt bad because of how desperate you were."

Terri scoffed and walked away, laughing.

"Why is that funny?" Fits called.

00000000000

School had ended and Craig was heading home. He skipped English so he wouldn't have to see his mom and Sam had left early on her own because she was upset with him. Craig thought she was over reacting. He talked to her, but apparently didn't give her a chance. Sam didn't even give her a sexy dance night like she had promised.

Craig closed his door and walked normally to the front door, but stopped and looked at the unfamiliar car parked on the street. Craig studied it carefully before figuring it didn't matter and walked to the door.

"Sam!" Craig called out.

"In the kitchen!" Sam answered back.

"Listen I know you're pissed about how-"Craig walked into the kitchen stopped talking when he saw who was with her. "What is she doing here?" Craig whispered in Sam's direction.

"I wanted you to give her a chance to tell _her_ side of the story, and for you to _listen_." Sam walked closer.

"Why can't you leave this alone?" Craig rubbed his eyes.

"Because you'll have to see her every day for at least two more years. You should have some peace with each other."

"Sam," Craig whined.

"Talk." Sam pushed Craig over to his mom.

They both looked at each other for a second, but Craig turned away and avoided eye contact. Sam saw they weren't going to talk and gave Craig another push towards Ms. Berkins.

"Um, Craig, I don't know what to say. My only explanation is that, at the time, I didn't see anything wrong with you. I wish I had noticed. I'm sorry." Craig didn't show any emotion.

You could see tears in his eyes, and the only thing that seemed right for Ms. Berkins to do was wrap her arms around him, and squeeze. Craig slowly hugged her back.

"I'll see you in school." Craig said as he pulled away.

"I hope so." Ms. Berkins kissed Craig forehead and walked past him, out the door.

Sam watched her leave before turning back to Craig. He was leaning against the counter, taking deep breaths and wiping unshed tears.

"Hey, sorry I made you talk to her. I didn't know it would make you cry." Sam hugged Craig and he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay; I just couldn't help remembering all I saw in that horrible place." Craig walked away into his room.

0000000000000

Fiona paced around her room, trying to calm herself. She didn't know how this dinner would go. Last time, even though she didn't talk to her last time, Fiona made a fool out of herself. She thought Mrs. Torres was being unreasonable, but she needed her approval and for Adam to connect with her.

Fiona snapped out of her trance when someone knocked on the door. She walked to the door, trying to even out her breath before she answered it. As she thought, it was Adam, he smiled but looked annoyed.

"You look happy." Fiona teased.

"Yeah, I'm not the most excited, but if you want me to get along with my mom, then I'll do it." Adam smirked.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Fiona smiled. "I thought you'd be getting the house ready for your family."

"I had time and thought I'd come pick you up, see if you're okay. You look nervous."

"I just, really want your mom to like me, but every time we've met I've done something totally stupid."

"Listen, you are the most beautiful, kind, and amazing girl I've ever met. Even if my mom thinks you're a slut because you dressed up in a short dress or an idiot because of what happened last night it doesn't matter. You are everything to me and I feel so lucky just knowing you're mine."

"Thank you." Fiona wiped a tear from her eye. "Darn, now my make-up is probably smeared." Fiona laughed nervously.

"No, you look perfect." Adam kissed Fiona's lips, softly.

"We better get going." Fiona whispered.

Adam smirked and wrapped his arms around Fiona, walking her out the door to his car.

00000000000

Bruno was pushing Sara and Carter on the swings while Amber grabbed at their feet, making them laugh.

"Daddy, pusher harder!" Carter laughed.

"Alright!" Bruno gave her an under-duck.

"Don't let him fall!  
>Bruno looked over in the direction of the voice and gave a weak smile. He walked over to his father and mother, who smiled.<p>

"So, can I have a turn at the pushing?" Mr. Frank asked and walked over to the kids.

"So, mom, how you been?" Bruno asked his mom.

"I've been good. Couldn't wait to see you." Mrs. Frank hugged Bruno.

"Yeah, so if you want to meet the kids you can go over and talk to them, I told them all about you guys, in less graphic detail."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's fine, go see the kids."

"Thank you."

Bruno watched his mom walk towards the kids and his father walking right towards him. Bruno gave another weak smile and his dad returned it with a genuine smile.

"So, Bruno, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure thing."

"So, you got married?"

"Well, not really. We're planning on it."

"Good, I'm glad I didn't miss my boys wedding."

"I'm glad you didn't." Bruno smiled and real smile.

0000000000000

There was an awkward silence in the dining room. Everyone was eating slowly and looking around at the other people.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Mrs. Torres, I think you and Adam should settle your differences." Fiona stated, confidentially.

"Well, I don't think you should be interfering in our families business." Mrs. Torres sneered.

"You aren't exactly a family." Fiona retorted.

"Because you've ruined my son!"

"I'm not your son! You're not much of a mom!" Adam shouted.

"I'm not going to be talked to like this!" Mrs. Torres shot up and began to leave.

"Wait!" Fiona got up and stopped her, taking her into the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"Listen I know I haven't made the best impressions but can we put that aside and focus on you and Adam's relationship? You may hate me, but you shouldn't hate him. I know you want to get to know him and you should. He's great."

"Well, maybe I've been a little unfair in how I judged you. You don't seem so bad and maybe we could one day tolerate each other."

"I would like that, and I'm sure Adam would to."

0000000000000

The week ended with a few more family moments and not many problems. Everyone was having a great time at the wolf party. Eli's parents seem to get along with the wolves and be the life of the party. Drew got along with the girl wolves, but they're easy.

Fiona still wasn't comfortable with the Pack's members so Adam and her were just up, high in the pile of cars talking.

"I'm so glad you all got to be friends with your family, especially your mom and you."

"Well, that's all thanks to you." Adam kissed Fiona's head.

"So, you owe me?"

"I guess, what do you want?"

"Do you think I could become a Werewolf?"

**And it's done, a whole new story is going to be published before the sequel to this story, so keep up with my stories!**


End file.
